Something Missing from Me
by realistjoker
Summary: Jacob transfers to Forks H.S. and catches the eye of Edward. As the two discover feelings for each other, the presence of the werewolves, and vampires will try to keep them apart. Can they ever be together? Jacob/Edward, Alice/Leah/Jasper and M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Twilight

**A/N**- This is my first _Twilight _fanfic and I decided to write about one of my favorite pairings Jacob/Edward. In this story Jacob doesn't know he is a werewolf yet, but he learns eventually. Bella doesn't know Jacob and is somewhat ooc. There are the vampires and such. Right now the story is rated "T", but it will become "M" later on. This story is already completed, but since some people have issues with it; all the chapters will be revised.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I can see my new school coming closer to Forks High school, a personal hell. I don't want to go there, but I got kicked out of the reservation's school for constantly fighting. It wasn't my fault if those seniors wanted to challenge me; I wasn't about to walk off like nothing happened. I fought and beat them, it wasn't hard since I'm 6'6 and weigh over 200 pounds. I don't want to go to Forks, there is no other Quileute kids going there and I'll be the outcast because of my long hair and large physical build.

"Jacob," dad called breaking me out of my thoughts. He just pulled into the parking lot of the school. He insisted in driving me on my first day rather than let me take the rabbit.

"Yes sir," I said picking up my bag from the floor.

He gave me a very serious stare. "Don't get kicked out of this school."

"I won't." I said getting out of the car. Waving bye to him, I head into the school. As I walk, many of the other kids turn their heads toward me and start whispering about how I look. I try to ignore them, but I hear one of them call me a freak. If I didn't swear to dad I wouldn't get expelled I would slam that kid against a wall and let him have it. Finding the main office, the lady at the front desk is surprised that I'm only a sophomore with my size, but she gives me a map of the school and my schedule and wishes me good luck. Like I need it.

My first class is History, one of my most hated subjects; introducing myself to the teacher I go and sit by a pixie looking girl with black hair. For some strange reason she has a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," she whispered over at me with obvious excitement. "I'm Alice." She offers me her hand, which is pale white like the rest of her skin; I wonder if she is albino.

"Um Jacob," I said taking her small hand. Mine completely engulfs it. Her hand is like ice, but it is not cold in here, weird.

She takes her hand away. "I know I've been waiting for you."

This girl is freaking me out. "What? You never met me before."

"I know, but I've been waiting. You're going to be my new friend," she said smiling.

I need to get away from her. "No that's ok."

Her smile disappears, I hate making her sad. "Please, you should be."

"I will be," I said trying to make her smile again. I don't know what to say to her anymore, so I turned my attention on the teacher talking about the Civil Rights movement. As I tried to pay attention, but Alice kept giving me little smiles and saying how much fun I was going to be. Creepy! After class, I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. Feeling the need to vomit, I go into the nearby boys' bathroom and stick my head into a toilet, but nothing comes out. This school is already getting to me and I haven't been here for more than two hours. Hearing the bell ring, I take my head out and find my next class, which is math. After more useless classes, I can finally go to lunch, grabbing the sad paper bag lunch dad packed and head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I can barely pay attention to what Bella is talking about as I think about what I have heard about the new kid. I haven't seen him yet, but already people are calling him a freak because of his size. Stupid humans can be sometimes. Picking at the apple on my plate, I notice Alice isn't sitting with us. Jasper is quite jumpy without her at the table. Before I know it a cent sweeter than Bella's comes into the cafeteria. Turning my head to see who owns it; I see Alice coming toward us somewhat dragging a tall Indian boy. That scent is coming from him.

"Hi everyone," Alice called letting go of the boy as the two sit down. "This is my new friend Jacob." He looks embarrassed to be called her friend. She then introduces him to all of us. "This is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and the love of my life Jasper."

"Hi," he responds in a whisper. Even if he is big, he has a baby face. His scent is intoxicating, but by the look of Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, they smell something far worse.

"It smells like dog here, me and Emmett are going outside," Rosalie said rudely leaving with Emmett running behind her. Jacob's eyes widened a bit and then he left stating that he wasn't hungry. Once he was gone, Rosalie and Emmett came back.

"That was uncalled for," scolded Alice with a pout on her face.

Rosalie took out a small bottle of body spray and sprayed where Jacob sat at. "He does smell like a dog; he's probably one of them."

"But I still invited him to eat with us; Esme will be disappointed with you."

As the two went back and forth, I wondered about Jacob. If he is a werewolf, what is the true reason that Alice would ask him to sit with us and what is with his scent?


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N-** Hey, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Where is dad at? This whole day has been depressing especially with that blond bitch at lunch. I don't smell like a dog; I don't even have a dog and for her own personal information I bathe every day. I hate that Alice girl for making me go through that; she probably just brought me to the table as a joke, since no one wanted me there. Pulling my bag on my shoulder, I stand in the parking lot watching all the other kids get into their cars. Those people Alice introduced me to have expensive new cars. Rich bastards!

Alive runs over to me, flashing me a sad smile of sorts. "Hi do you need a ride home?" she asked.

A scowl goes across my face. "No!" I don't want to trust her ever again.

She isn't intimidated, but she still looks sad. "I'm sorry for Rosalie, but the rest of us aren't like her at all."

"Just leave me alone." I start to walk out of the parking lot. If dad isn't going to pick me up, I'll guess I'll walk back to La Push or to town and call Sam or someone else to come pick me. As I walk, I glance behind and see Alice following me like some puppy. "Stop following me."

"I want to make it up to you; let my brother Edward give you a ride."

"No, just leave me alone. I don't know what sick game you're trying to play, but I want no part in it."

As if the heavens had seen what I was going through Dad pulled the truck up to me. "Jacob get in the car," he said out of the window. Not saying another word to Alice, I jump in the truck.

--

**Edward P.O.V.**

Alice is slightly depressed as she heads back toward us; she is sticking out her lip in a pout a mannerism that she constantly does when she doesn't get her way. "What the mutt didn't accept your apology?" Rosalie asked with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Shut up," Alice replied getting into Jasper's car. Jasper not saying anything climbed in and drove away. Rosalie smirked as she and Emmett drove off. Bella had to go to work right after school, so she already left. Wanting to know more about Jacob, I drive down to the border, but I know I can't go across it. Getting out of the car, I sniff the air and smell his sweet scent. Out of all the wolves' scents, his is the strongest. What is going on with me, why do I desire his scent? Smelling other wolves coming close to my location, I hop back in the car and head home.

Back at home, I find Esme talking to Rosalie, not really talking more scolding then anything. Emmett and Jasper are in the never-used kitchen talking. "What's going on?" I asked sitting near Emmett.

"Alice told Esme what happened at lunch and now she is telling Rosalie that she was wrong," Emmett said. By the look of his eyes, I can tell he needs to go hunting soon. They slowly turn black. "I still can't understand why she would invite him over to sit with us. He's a fucking dog. Did she tell you why Jasper?"

Jasper slowly nodded his head. "No, I asked about it and all she said is that she had a vision about him, but she didn't tell me about it."

"Strange," said Emmett. "Hey, where the hell have you been?" he asked me.

"I just went for a drive."

"To where?"

"None of your business, let's wrestle." I can't tell anyone that I went to the border, especially Carlisle who would give me a lecture about respecting the treaty.

"Later," he said seeing Rosalie come into the kitchen.

"Let's go hunting," she told Emmett giving me an ugly look. She's such a bitch sometimes.

Jasper and I look at each other as Alice and Esme came into the kitchen. It's interesting that we don't eat human food, but we hang out in the kitchen. Coming to me, Esme gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Where's Bella?"

"She's at work," I replied.

A slight look of disappointment came across Esme's face; she loves when Bella comes over, so she can actually cook for someone. "Oh is she coming over later?"

"Possibly after she cooks for Charlie." Personally I didn't I want her to come over; I want to think about is Jacob right now. I want to know why his scent is so strong to me.

**--**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I don't want to go back to school, but dad is making me. He insisted in driving me again, but he said I would have to call Sam or someone else to take me back to La Push. Entering the building a strong smell hits my nose, the smell is delicious, I wonder where it's coming from. Just as fast as it came now it's gone, I wonder what's going on here; I'm must of imagined it

In History, I have to sit next to Alice again, as I try to take notes; she keeps trying to talk to me to say sorry about that blond bitch. "Just leave me alone," I hissed at her not wanting to hear her voice anymore.

"Jacob please, I didn't know she was going to act like that. Will you eat with us again?"

"No leave me alone." I turn my head away from her. Getting the point she doesn't pester me anymore.

At lunch, I sit by myself and eat the bologna sandwich that Dad made; I don't know why he is making my lunches now. He never did before. Taking a large bite, I feel as if someone is watching me, shifting my eyes upward I see one of Alice's brothers staring at me. I forgot what his name is, but he is creeping me out like Alice does. Looking back down at my sandwich, I wonder if I'm so much of a freak that he has to keep doing it.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

His scent is so alluring it out powers Bella's; I can't keep my eyes off of him. As I watched him look up at me, I stop looking at him and try to pay attention to what Emmett said about going hunting this weekend. I need a break from Jacob's scent.

"Why isn't the mutt here?" Rosalie asked Alice with an evil smile on her face. I feel myself getting angry at the comment; Jasper feels my emotion and tries to calm me and Alice down.

"Stop saying things about him," Alice snarled.

"I can say whatever I want."

"Stop, we're suppose to be family," Emmett said.

"Ok, let's not fight here over him." Rosalie said a little too sweetly.

Looking back over at Jacob, I noticed he barely ate any of his lunch and was getting ready to leave. Alice jumps up and runs over to him. By the look on his face, he doesn't want to see her. The two briefly exchange words then Alice comes back to the table disappointed. "What happened," Jasper asked.

"I just asked him about hanging out later and he said no," she said.

Rosalie crinkled her nose. "No one wants him around."

"I do." Alice shot back.

I need to know. "Why?" I asked.

Alice sat deep in thought and then said, "Because he just needs to be around us."

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I guess I can have Sam get me or I could run back to La Push; it shouldn't take that long. Walking down the road toward town, a shiny Volvo pulls next to me and Alice sticks her head out of the window. "Leave me alone." I said picking up my pace.

The car easily catches up and Alice speaks. "Are you walking home?"

"Yes."

"You can get a ride with us, Edward wouldn't mind driving you."

"I'm fine." I said noticing the car stopping.

She gets out of the car and steps in front of me. "It's too far to walk, let us give you a ride part of the way."

I try to move around her, but she's fast and keeps blocking my path. "No, especially if that blonde girl is in the car," I said.

"She's not," a melodic voice comes out from the car. The guy that was staring at me during lunch gets out of the driver's side and steps near me. That scent I smelled earlier comes back and fills my nostrils. "There's plenty of room in the car."

I need to get away, so I turn my back to them. "No, I have to go."

Before I can run away, that guy puts his hand on my shoulder. "Jacob only to the border of La Push."

Even if I can't feel his skin, I feel something take over me as I turn and look at him. What is this strange feeling that's running through my body? "Sure," I said before I can catch myself. I heard Alice squeal as she climbed back into the backseat of the car. I get in beside Edward. The only other person in the car is Jasper and the only reason I remember him is because he is so attached to Alice. "Do you know where La Push is?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Edward don't drive fast." Alice warns him, so that's his name Edward. I kind of like it.

"I won't, since we have a new passenger in the car."

--

**Edwards P.O.V.**

He is quite nervous being in the car with us and I know it's not because of my driving, for once I'm obeying the speed limit. I wonder what he is nervous about. He's all tense and I can see fear and confusion in his eyes. I almost tell him to calm down, but I didn't for I felt it would embarrass him. Stopping a few feet from the border, Jacob looks at me weird.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked. Even if he has the body of a man, his voice is still a teenager that is going through puberty.

"I said I would stop at the border."

"Ok," he said grabbing his bag. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem anytime." I truly don't want his scent to leave it feels like a drug to me.

"Jacob, we're going to hangout sometime," Alice called. Jacob just nodded and got out of the car. Watching him walk past the border, I felt that I had lost him somehow. I have to speak to Carlisle about this, I never felt this way about anyone not even Bella.

* * *

**A/N**- How was the chapter, let me know.

**Next chapter-** coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for my readers and reviewers. I love all the reviews and thanks to everyone who has read. Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"So Edward what do you want to talk about," Carlisle asked. We were walking in the woods behind the house. He had just come home from the hospital and I eager to talk with him. After he settled in, we went off to be alone.

Stopping, I look into his topaz eyes that showed me that he cared about me. "Well, I smell a scent more intoxicating then Bella's."

"From who?" He asks concerned, I wonder what is going through his mind unlike the rest of the family; I can't get into Carlisle mind, but I wouldn't he's to important to me to pry into his mind. Even after decades he has secrets he doesn't want to share.

"The new boy in school Jacob Black, I can't understand why his scent so strong. I drove him to the border of La Push today and when he was away from me I felt as if something important was taken away from me."

Carlisle stood deep in thought as he thought about the situation. "Strange indeed, it might be that Jacob is your true soulmate."

"That can't be, he's a werewolf."

"He is?"

"I don't think he is a full-fledged one yet; he has no idea that me and Alice are vampires."

Carlisle thought for a minute; this was a dilemma that he had never come across before. He had encountered homosexual vampires, but never one attracted to a werewolf before. "How does he feel toward you?"

"He barely knows me; he just transferred and he's shy around me."

"Do you still have feelings for Bella?"

What could I say to that, but "yes." I love Bella, but it feels that Jacob is going to become something more in my life.

Carlisle thought again for a few more minutes, until he came up with something that he hoped might work. "Spend time with Jacob and get to know him, if he returns your feelings and when he turns to a wolf and imprints you then the two of you are meant to be."

"What about Bella?" I asked. I don't want to hurt Bella in anyway, she doesn't deserve me if I'm going to start going behind her back.

"Get to know him first and then we'll worry about her. If you two are soulmates, then we will have to come up with a new treaty with the tribe." As we finished our talk, I thought of ways to get Jacob to trust me; I wonder if any of them will work.

**--**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**  
I don't know why, but I want to look nice today. Looking through my clothes and I need some new ones, I find a pair of ok looking jeans and a black polo shirt. Throwing them on, I comb my hair and get my stuff ready for school. Dad is finally letting me take the rabbit, but first I have to drop Quil and Embry at their school. In the car, they keep asking me about if I had met anyone that was good looking. "No, some of the girls are bitches."

"But still, some of them most look better then the girls at our school," said Embry. He though he's quiet and reserved he loves girls to no end.

"Jake at least try and hook us up with some of them," Quil says. He wants a girl more then anything in this world.

"I only know a few girls and they're all taken," I said pulling up to the school, watching my friends get out. I wish I could be with them. We've been a trio every since we were in diapers. Shaking off my depression, I head to Forks.

Pulling up to the school, I see Edward in the other Cullens stare at my car. It's not as fancy as theirs but I love it. Stepping out, I can feel Edward's eyes on me as I head into the building without saying a word to them.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I'm a bit disappointed that Jacob came to school in his own car, I wanted to drive him to the border again. At school, Bella attaches herself to me, for some reason her scent is starting to be less effective to my nose. For the entire morning, I smell Jacob's scent everywhere I go; I feel a little weak without him near. Soon enough lunch comes around, but he never comes to the cafeteria.

"I glad this place doesn't smell like dog," says Rosalie. Sometimes I want to strangle her for saying words about Jacob.

"Be quiet," says Alice worried. "I'm going to go look for him." By the look in Jasper's face, it's not one of her best ideas, but he gets up to follow her. Before they can leave, Jacob comes into the room and sits at his normal table by himself. Feeling relief I get up to go talk to him.

"Where are you going?" Bella ask with obvious tones of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm going to talk to Jacob about his car." I doubt I really will, but it's a good enough excuse to tell Bella, since she doesn't have interest in cars. Getting up, I go and sit across from Jacob, I love what he's wearing; if we do end up together, I know Alice is going to force him to go clothes shopping.

Jacob just looks at me before he puts down his sandwich. I've noticed that he always eats those at lunch, I wonder if he has any money to get lunch here. "What do you want," he asks.

"I just wanted to sit with you and ask about your car, it's a Volkswagen rabbit isn't it."

His face lit up with a big smile. All of his tooth are bone white and straight, I want to run my tongue over them. "Yea it is, not many people know it is. You like cars?"

"Love them." I'm glad I peaked his interest. For the rest of lunch, we just talked about cars and what cars we wanted to own. I feel that a connection has been made between us and it can only get better. "I have a bunch of cars at home, do you want to come over and look at them?"

His eyes grew big. "Really are you sure?"

"Yes, this weekend how about on Saturday or Sunday."

"Sunday is good for me how about around 12."

"Sounds good," I said a bit nervous. How can I explain to the rest of the family that Jacob is coming over in a few days, I'll worry about that later. "How about I pick you up at the border and drive you to my house?"

"Ok," he said. Hearing the lunch bell ring, I say bye to him and head for class.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he invited me over to see his cars, I can't wait, but he's rich and I don't want to make an ass of myself while I'm there. After school was over with, I headed to my car where Alice was standing next to waiting for me. "Edward told me you were coming over, I can't wait," she exclaimed.

"He's just going to show me his cars."

"So it's been awhile since we have had visitors, is there anything special you eat?"

"No, I eat anything."

"Alright, I can't wait." She jumped up, kissed my cheek, and then ran to go home with Jasper. Her lips were unnaturally cold. Getting into the rabbit I drive back to La Push wondering what will happen on Sunday. Will I make an ass of myself? I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just going to be me and Edward talking about cars, nothing else. I hope that blonde girl won't be there.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After days of anticipation, I finally pick up Jacob at the border. In the car, he sits silent and keeps his hands on his lap. His hair is neatly combed and he has another black polo shirt and some khaki pants. "Are you nervous," I asked as I sped toward home.

"No,"

"In case you're wondering Rosalie won't be there, she went shopping in Seattle this weekend."

"I wasn't worrying."

I smirked at his statement, for I knew he was lying. The only ones who would be home is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie went hunting with Emmett. Bella would also be there, because she comes over every weekend. I wish I had told her not to come, other then the car ride I want to be alone with Jacob and find out about him and his scent that plays with my nose ever time he is near. Looking over at him, I admire his baby face; it's sometimes hard to believe that his boy has a man's body. Once he's a full-fledge wolf his face will catch up to his body, I hope not. Pulling up to the house, I take him into the garage and show him all of the cars. He is impressed and immediately wants to get under hood of Emmett's jeep. "You like them?"

"Yes love them, you're so lucky." I love watching him pour over the cars as if they were some toy that he really wanted.

After about an hour, I realize that I havent' introduced Jacob to everyone else. Getting his attention, I take him inside to the kitchen where everyone else is at chatting. "Carlisle Esme this is Jacob."

Esme was the first to reach Jacob where she gave him a bright smile and a handshake. "Hello, I've cooked finger foods, hope you're hungry."

"I am ma'am thank you."

"Hello Jacob, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Carlisle shaking Jacob's hand next. I can tell Carlisle and Esme like Jacob immediately.

"The pleasure is mine." After the introductions, Jacob gets a big plate of food and starts to eat as we talk. As Jacob eats, Esme looks pleased, Bella barely ate anything of her cooking and didn't enjoy it as much. Jacob was devouring it and was complimenting on the taste with every bite. "This is really good." Jacob said sticking a mini quiche in his mouth. "You're a really good cook."

"Thank you Jacob." If Esme could, I bet she would be blushing by now.

When Jacob was done, he, Jasper and I went back into the garage and talked about cars until Carlisle joined us where he started to talk about cars he used to own. With every word, Jacob became more impressed. "I have to get home," Jacob said after another hour.

"Ok, I'll drive you."

"Edward what about our date," asked Bella. Our date will only be a movie and making out, nothing to special. We've haven't gone a good date in a long time, possibly because I'm don't feel a connection to Bella as I used to.

"We'll go after I drop Jacob off," I said getting back into my car. As I pull away, I notice Bella in the side window standing and pouting.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I loved my day with Edward with the food and the cars. The only hamper on it was that Bella girl and how she seemed jealous that Edward was taking me home. Riding in the car with him, his smell keeps playing with my nose. I almost have want to ask him what cologne he use or deodorant. "Did you have fun," he asked.

"Yes,"

"Good," he says pulling up to the border.

I don't want to leave the car, but I have to. "Thank for everything, we should do this again sometime."

"Yea we should." He turns his head to look at me and leans toward me a bit.

Feeling scared, I hop out of the car and head across the border. "Bye and see you at school."

"Bye," he says with some disappointment as he turns the car around and drives away.

* * *

How was it, I was going to have them kiss, but decide against it, because it would make the story go to fast. Next chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days, but here's a new chapter so enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I can't stop thinking about our day together, he was adorable looking at the cars and eating Esme's food. I have to plan other days with him. Currently I am playing my piano trying to think up a song that would be Jacob's song. Bella's song was easy to come up with, but Jacob's is hard. He's so complex with his demeanor, I find that I need to know more about him to get a descent song. As I come up with notes, Alice comes into the room and sits by me. "Hi,"

"Are you writing a song for Jacob?" She asked placing her delicate white fingers on the piano keys. If I'm ever stomped on a song, she always comes and helps make the song perfect.

"How do you know it's not for Bella?"

"Because, I had a vision of you and Jacob in a relationship stronger then the one you have with Bella. I don't know if it's certain, but he is your soulmate."

"When did you have this vision?" I asked playing the notes softly.

"The day Jacob started at Forks, that's why I invited him to sit with us. Do you have feeling toward him?"

"Yes, but it's complicated, because I still have feeling for Bella."

"I love Bella, but I feel she is not the right one for you." She started to play the right notes I needed for the song, following her lead I played and my song for Jacob grew and became special. "Does Carlisle know that he is connected to you?"

"Yes, and he says that I'm Jacob's soulmate. I wonder what Jacob's father and tribe will say if we do get together."

"Sadly, I have not had a vision like that yet." She started to play the keys faster as to prove a point. Matching her speed, the song became faster like a wolf running. "Are you going to ask him over again?"

"Yes," I said. I started to play as if Jacob was a wolf; the notes became stronger and rippled with power.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Dad keeps bugging me where I was for long, if I wasn't with my friends. I don't know why he really cares he was out fishing with Charlie Swan all day. Dad has known Charlie for years and I sometimes think that that their relationship is more then friends, but hell if I know. Bella, Charlie's daughter just moved to Forks a year ago after spending all of her time in Phoenix. Even if our dads are friends, we still never really met. Dad rolls himself in front of me. "Jacob tell me where you were?"

"I was with the Cullens, ok."

Dad's face became darker as his infamous temper started to step in. "Why were you over there?"

"Because Edward invited me to come look at his cars and nothing else."

"Stay away from the Cullens." He said, if he could I bet he would try to slap me for being over there.

"But why?"

"I care not to say, but my decision is final." Dad wheeled himself into the kitchen and got himself a beer. I can't understand why, he doesn't want me to go over, but I'm not about to argue with him over it. I wonder if he's afraid that they will take me away from him. Rebecca and Rachel just had to leave, so now he's hoping I wont. I feel sorry for him, but I won't leave him until he wants me to. Going into my room, I lay down on my bed and wonder about Edward. I loved spending the day with him, I don't know if he was trying to kiss me in the car, but I doubt he would he has Bella.

Taking a short nap, I dream about me being a large wolf running toward a glittery figure in the sunlight, stopping at the figure I whimper for it to turn around. Turning around the figure doesn't show me it's face, only it's topaz eyes. With the snap of it's fingers it turns me back into a human, jumps on me and bites my neck.

Waking up, I feel something cold on my head and turn to see dad sitting next to me wiping my face with a cold towel as he sang a Quileute song that used to calm me down when I was little. "Jacob, what did you dream about?"

How did he know I was having a dream? Not wanting to ask, I sit up and notice that my skin is burning; I wasn't running a fever before I went to sleep. "I dreamt I was a wolf and then I was turned back into a human and bitten by a figure." Dad's face grew dark. "What does my dream mean?"

"I will tell you about it later, get some rest." He wiped my face with the towel again and wheeled out. Laying back down, I wonder who that figure was, but by the look of it's eyes it reminded me of Edward's.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob wasn't in school today, talking to Alice she didn't have a vision about this. If I could I would go over to La Push to see him, but that's impossible, but I do have a plan on seeing him and not breaking the treaty. I miss not having his smell be everwhere I walk to. After school, I collect Jacob's homework to take to him. As I stood by my car, I mulled over my decision if this was right or not. I didn't notice that Bella was talking to me. "What did you say?"

"I said are you coming over tonight so we can watch Romeo and Juliet for English?"

"No, I'm going to go hunting." I don't want to lie to Bella, but I have to find out about Jacob. "I going to go now, before it gets dark, I'll be by later depends if I found anything." Before she could say anything I got into the car and drove off. Driving to the border, I know I can get killed if I go across it, but I don't care I need to be near him. Crossing the border, I know the wolves are on high alert, but I have a valid excuse if anything happens. By sniffing the air, I easily find Jacob's house. Getting out, I head toward the front door and knock gently.

Jacob opened the door, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was sweating. "Hi what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice still sounds like a teenager going through puberty. I found it kind of cute.

"You weren't in school today, so I brought your homework."

"How did you find out where I lived?" He asked.

How can I tell him, that I followed his scent? "I got your address from the office, since I'm delivering your work." I drink in more of his delicious scent; his lips look delectable.

"Thanks," he says as I hand him his schoolwork. For a second, our skin touched and I felt almost warm. "Do you want to come in," he stuttered.

Before I can say yes, Billy Black rolls up to the door. "Hello Mr. Black." I said calmly, I know he hates my family with much passion.

"Why are you here?" He snarls. It's a shame he is the wheelchair, I know when he is at the hospital he refuses to see Carlisle who can truly help him with his diabetes.

"I just came to bring Jacob his homework sir, nothing more nothing less."

"Jacob go to your room while I talk to Edward," says Billy.

"But dad." Jacob said annoyed.

"I said go." Jacob looked at me for a second, before he did what his father said. Making sure that Jacob was gone, Billy spoke. "You know your kind is not suppose to trespass on our land."

"Like I said before sir, I just bringing Jacob his homework, technically I didn't break the treaty because I am providing a service to your son, by helping him not fail in his education. By your wishes I will leave now."

By the look of his face, I said something right. "Since you did bring his work, I will let this indiscretion slide for now, but I don't want you or your kind over here again." Billy said.

"Yes sir, may I say bye to Jacob."

"Make it quick." I watched him go inside and a minute later Jacob came out.

"I have to leave now; will you be in school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, I just had a slight fever today." He explained, he skin is beautiful with its russet color, god how I love it.

"I will see you later." I said waving at him as I got into my car and drove away.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I can't bear watching him drive away, I want him to be near me, so his scent can always be with me. What is wrong with me? I have never thought this way about anyone before especially a boy. I need to go lay down some more. As I put my books on my desk a short note flies out. Catching it I find that it has Edward's scent on it.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I hope you get well soon, so you can come over and look at cars again._

_Always,_

_Edward_

Sniffing the letter, I lay down and hold the letter close to my heart as I go back to sleep.

* * *

How was the chapter, there is going to be more Billy/Edward conflict. Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and for everyone that has been reading the story. I really appreciate it, here's a brand new chapter and something special happens, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Even if I hate school, I'm glad to be back because I get to see Edward. All night I've been jittery to see him again. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? I want to see him so bad, but I'm a boy. Driving to school, I'm glad it's a sunny day, I wonder what Edward will be wearing. He always wears a tight shirt and a pair of jeans. I need to get these thoughts out of my mind. In History, Alice is not there, I wonder if she is sick. Then at lunch Edward and his family is nowhere to be found, Bella sits with some of her other friends. Eating by myself again, I wonder if Edward will come to school tomorrow. I have an idea I'll deliver Alice's homework to her house, so it will give me an excuse to see Edward. After school, I take to Ms. Glade and get Alice's homework and address. Driving to his house, I'm nervous, but it's the best thing to do just to see him.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It had to be a sunny day, it's hard being away from Jacob, as I lay on the couch the rest of my family is playing a game of Monopoly, so far Alice is winning which she always does. Just as Alice was going to win it all, she looked up. "Jacob is coming," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Why is the mutt coming here," spitted out Rosalie.

"Don't speak that way," Esme scolded. "Everyone go draw the blinds, while I go cook a little snack for him." Smiling at the prospect to cook for Jacob again, Esme hurried into the kitchen with Carlisle right behind her. Instead of doing what Esme said, Rosalie stalked up to her room without saying a word. Emmett smiled good naturally as he followed her.

The rest of us pulled down the blinds, I waited anxiously for Jacob's scent to hit my nose, soon enough it did. Holding back, I waited until he knocked on the front door, for me to open it. Opening it, I stayed in the shadows, so Jacob won't see my skin. "Hi,"

"Hi," he said nervously. "You weren't in school today."

"Since it was a nice day, my parents took us hiking today; we just got back an couple hours ago. Why are you here?"

"I came to bring Alice's history homework." He said. I can't help but admire how Jacob's skin looks beautiful under the sunlight.

"Come in, she is probably in the living room." As he follows me in, I notice that he is wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight yellow t-shirt that fits well on him. I wonder if he wore these clothes to copy my style.

In the living room, Alice jumps up and hugs Jacob. "I'm so glad you're here, we were playing Monopoly, you should join us."

"I don't know how to play."

"You can be on a team with Edward, he was losing anyway. We'll restart the game, you and Edward against me, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle."

"Ok, I guess that would be ok." Jacob said sitting by the game.

Esme came in with a platter of sub sandwiches. "Hello Jacob do you want some food?"

"Yes ma'am," Jacob said eagerly. Esme smiled as she set down the food that Jacob hungrily attacked. I loved watching him devour five sandwiches, chips and a huge glass of coke. He already eats as much as a wolf. When Jacob was done, we started the game.

The game was longer then it normally was, because Alice didn't see into the future to predict her next move. It is a joy to watch Jacob laugh when something funny happened; his smile is perfect for his face. After hours of playing, Carlisle checked his watch and noticed that it was getting late. "Jacob it's already seven o clock."

"It is? I have to get home. Dad is going to be pissed." Getting up he quickly headed for the door. "Thank you for everything and for the great food."

"We enjoyed having you," said Esme giving him the rest of the sandwiches. He smiled as he went down to his car, with me following him.

"Thanks for letting me spend the afternoon with you." He said as he leaned against the rabbit.

"It's my pleasure we enjoyed you."

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, if the weather is not sunny." My hand gently pressed his cheek.

"I have to go." He said scared.

"Wait are you scared of my touch?" I stroked his cheek; even if I'm a vampire I know that his skin is getting hot, just then I heard something from inside Jacob's head.

_His skin feels so good, _Jacob thought_. _I smiled at his thoughts; he does like me in that way. "I'm not scared of your touch, it's just feels weird. Your skin is cold," he said.

"I know, sorry." I slowly keep stroking his cheek then I take my other hand and run it through his silk hair. Jacob does nothing but stand there feeling my hands. "Do you like this?"

"Yes," he whispers. "I have to get home."

"I know." I stop stroking him and press my lips against his forehead. I feel him stiffen against me, but he soon relaxes, taking the hint I move my lips on to his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to drive safe."

"I will," he said going into his car. Watching him drive away, I head into the woods and follow him to the border.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Shit, I can't believed he kissed me not once, but twice on the forehead and cheek. His lips felt good against my skin, but still he's a boy plus he has a girlfriend, what does he see in me? Speeding to get home, I rush into the house to find dad staring at me with his black eyes full of anger. "Where were you? You didn't come home after school and none of your friends had any idea where you were." He then noticed the sandwiches in my hand. "Where did those come from?"

"The Cullens, I had to deliver Alice her homework and they invited me to eat and play games."

"Jacob, I told you to stay away from them."

"But why dad?"

"Because, I said so." Dad then rolled himself over my foot, which made me drop my keys that were in my hand. Picking them up, he put them in his pocket. "Since, you care not to listen, you won't be driving the rabbit anytime soon."

"That's not far." I exclaimed in frustration. Just because he has something with the Cullens doesn't mean he can take the rabbit away.

"When you choose to obey me then you can get them back. Throw those sandwiches away if you want to work up in getting the keys back."

I didn't want to, but I did anyway. They were so good, it sucks because Esme put time into creating them "Are you happy?"

"Yes, go do your homework and stay in your room for the rest of the night."

I couldn't disobey dad, so I did. After my homework was done, I laid on my bed and thought about Edward's lips on me. They were so cold, but they felt so right. I loved how they were gently pressed against me and how his hands were on my cheek and in my hair. Do I love him? I can't he's a boy and being gay is frowned upon by the tribe. I'll talk to him tomorrow about our situation, yawing I go into a easy sleep thinking about Edward.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

He's so beautiful as he sleeps. I stand inside his room watching him sleep peacefully. I know I shouldn't be over here, but I have to. I stand by his bed and run my fingers through his black hair. My Jacob, I think we are suppose to be soulmates. Smelling Billy's scent coming closer to the room, I quickly kissed Jacob's cheek and left.

* * *

Hoped everyone enjoyed reading this chapter it is one of my favorites so far. Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- don't own the _Twilight_ series. A brand new chapter for all of my readers. This chapter starts to expands Jacob's and Edward's relationship, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Like the first day of school, dad pulled the truck in front of the school. Before I got out, he gave me a hug. "Dad, I'm not a kid." I said feeling embarrassed that Dad would hug me in front of people. Besides, I can't even think about the last time he hugged me. It must have been before mom died. Back then he was more affectionate, because mom brought out that side of him in her own special way.

"You're mine and stay away from the Cullens today if you ever want the rabbit back."

"Yes sir," I said getting out of the truck. I want the rabbit back, but I want to be near Edward at the same time. In History, I sit away from Alice. I notice her giving me little glances, but I ignore all of them. When class was dismissed I quickly left the room and ran into the boy's room to clear my head. Splashing my face with water, I try to regain my senses.

"Is something wrong?" A cool voice asked from behind me.

Turning around I saw Edward looking at me with concerned eyes. "Yea, just felt a little hot." By the way, his eyes look, I think he's knows that I'm lying, but I'm not sure. Damn his scent is strong today; I adore it.

Edward put his cool hand against my forehead. "I hope you're not catching another fever." He then ran his ran his hand down to my cheek. The coolness of his hand made my face warm me up even more then it was. If I were white, I would be blushing right now. "Jacob, do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

It's time to bring it up. "No, look we can't do this."

"Do what?"

"You touching me and last night with the kisses, I'm not gay."

"Jacob, listen…" before he could get another word out, the warning bell rang. Not wanting to be late, I quickly ran away from him to go to class. I should have stayed, but what would he have said to make me feel better about what's going on between us.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob is acting differently today and I doubt it is because of last night. I think it has to do more with Billy Black. At lunch, Alice tells us how Jacob didn't want to sit with here today. Not that I really blame him, but it does seem strange. In the bathroom, I should have known it would be a bit uncomfortable for him. Seeing him enter the lunchroom, I quickly get up, until Bella grabs my arm. "Bella let me go?"

"Why are you going to sit with him again?" She asks not caring if she was raising her voice to the point that people at other tables were starting to look at us. She knows we never try to call attention to ourselves.

"I have something to discuss with him."

"Don't, you always want to be near him."

"We just talk about cars, Bella I'm not about to argue with you about this." I said with a stern voice. Bella immediately closes her mouth and stares down at her food. I didn't want to be stern with her, but she needs to get out of my business sometimes. Giving her one last look, I go and sit across from Jacob. "We didn't finish our talk from earlier."

"I don't want to talk; I told you I'm not…"

He didn't finish his words as I cut in. "I never said you were and I was. I'm sorry about what happened, but I know you enjoyed it." I reached my hand across the table it and took his. "Jacob, maybe we're…"

"Just leave me alone." He said pulling his hand back as if it was on fire. Grabbing the rest of his lunch, he left the cafeteria quickly. I followed him as he ran toward the bathroom; from outside I could hear him retching. Sighing I went inside and sat on the sink until he came out. "Stop following me." He said as he glared at me. By the look of his eyes, he was trying to portray hate, but he couldn't he was doing more sadness.

"Jacob, what are you scared of?" Before he could run away again, I grab him and pull him towards me. Once he is near me, I gently stroke his cheek. "Jacob calm down, lets leave."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me strange.

"We need to get away from school for awhile." Not giving him a chance to say anything I pull him out of the school and into the forest behind it.

**--**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I don't know where he is taking me, but in a way I don't really care to much. Once we were in a clearing, he laid down on the grass and pulled me down to. The grass is a little cold, but I don't care. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we needed to be alone for awhile and just talk." It was just then I noticed he was still holding my hand. I relaxed and stared up at the grey sky. "Jacob how do you feel about me?" Edward asked as he also stared up at the sky.

I was caught off guard by the question. "I don't know how I feel. In truth, I care about you and love being with you, but my dad objects to us even being friends."

"I know he would with good reason."

"But I don't understand why. The tribe has some sort of treaty with you family, but I don't understand what it is about."

"Jacob I assume you know the legends of wolves in your tribe."

"Yes," I wonder why Edward would ask about my tribe.

"Well the wolves would protect the tribe from my family."

"Why?"

"Because we're not like other people." Edward said looking over at me; his eyes that were once topaz are now turning black. "Tell me what you know about me so far that seems unusual."

Thinking I came up with many things I've noticed, but I condensed down the list. "Your skin is always cold, your eyes change colors, I've never seen anyone in your family eat and your skin is unnaturally white. What are you?"

"That you'll find out on you own." He said sitting up, pulling me up he took me into his arms. His scent is so strong that it starts to overpower me. "Jacob shall I take you home later."

"Yes," I said loving being in his arms.

He smiled at me as he brought his lips to my forehead. Growing bolder, he lifted my head and put his lips on mine. A sensation ran through my body as I kissed him back; it was then that I knew that I loved him. When we were done kissing, we went back to school, as we walked back I held on to his hand.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

When school was out, I lied to Bella and took Jacob back to the reservation. Along the way, he sits beside me giving me little glances. I love him more then anything now, I wonder if he'll get the tip I gave him to do research about my family. I can't flat out tell him that I'm a vampire. "Jacob, do you want to do something this weekend?"

"I would have to lie to dad about it, but I would be happy to. We could go cliff diving."

I smiled at the suggestion, it had been awhile since I've been diving and I knew a place that wasn't on the reservation. "That sounds fine. I'll pick you up again or we can meet up at the place I know."

"I'll meet you there."

"Ok, I'll give you my cell phone number." When I stopped the car at the border, Jacob took out a piece of paper, pen and wrote down my number. He is obviously impressed by my Blackberry. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"No," Jacob said disappointed. I'll buy him a cellphone in a this weekend; Bella is wants me to go to Seattle with her on Friday and Saturday, so I'll just get him a phone then. For his hands, I think I need to get on that is durable. "What day are we going cliff diving?"

"We can go Sunday morning then afterward, you can come back to my house eat and work on homework. Alice and everyone else will be there, but I'll give Rosalie heads up, so she won't be home and bother you."

"Why does she hate me? I haven't done anything to her and the fact she calls me a dog is hurtful, I don't even have a dog."

"I don't know, but I'll speak to her about it. She has no right to say mean things about you. All of my family disagrees to what she says; Esme always scolds her for saying words about you." I noticed Jacob was pressing his head against my window. "What's wrong is it because of Rosalie?"

He pulled his head from the window. "Not really it's just I'm thinking about what my dad said about staying away from your family. I hate disobeying him."

"Jacob do I make you happy?"

"Yes, you're the first person that I've kissed and I love having you and Alice as friends."

"We won't tell him we're friends for now. Don't worry." I pulled him toward me and pressed another kiss onto his lips. I want to deepen the kiss, but I know he is not ready for all that yet. His body is relaxed as I pull off him. "You have to leave now call me if you want a ride and on Sunday." He nodded as he got out of the car. Later that night, I stood in the corner of his room watching him sleep a blissful sleep.

* * *

So how was this chapter another one of my favorites. Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A new chapter for this week, hope everyone likes it. Happy holidays to everyone.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Bella clings on to my left arm as we walked down a street in Seattle. Sniffing her, her scent is just like a regular human's now. No more specialness since Jacob came into my life. The sky is grey and it is slightly drizzling as we entered an on bookstore. Looking around through the shelves, I found a few books of legends about the wolf. As I looked through one of them, I found an ancient legend about wolves being together with vampires. _When Jacob becomes a full fledged wolf, I'll give him this book_, I thought. Hopefully, he does not grow to resent me once he does change.

"Why are you getting a book about wolves," Bella asked grabbing my arm again. I don't know why she is so clingy now. The whole ride up here, she talked about how she was glad, she had me all to herself. I didn't really listen to her, all I thought about was tomorrow and going cliff diving with Jacob. Alice predicted that the day wouldn't be sunny and the water ice cold, not that I can tell if the water is cold or not, but Jacob can and I want to warm him up if he gets to cold.

"I just want it to read." I said getting frustrated at her. Must she know about every book I read? She is irritating me now more then ever, I guess it is because of my bond with Jacob. After the bookstore, Bella said she wanted to stop at a shop that sold old jewelry right next to it was a phone store. As she shopped, I went next door and found a sturdy cellphone for Jacob.

Meeting Bella inside the jewelry store, she was trying on different types of earrings. "Which ones look better, the one with the moon and the stars or the other with the pentagrams?"

"I don't know, I'll buy both if you can't decide."

"I can pay for both myself, you know I don't like you buying stuff for me."

"I know." Of course how could I forget, everytime we do something nice together like taking her out to eat, she wants to pay for everything. Not like, it is a bad trait, but it would be nice sometimes if I paid. I wonder if Jacob will let me pay for things if we went out together, I guess I just have to found out. "Bella are you ready to go back home?"

"No, I want to look in a few more shops first and then we can take a walk in the park. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that my hunger is taking over." It wasn't, but I wanted to go near the border to sniff Jacob's scent, because I starting to get weak without it.

"Can't you hold out for a bit longer, we haven't got to spend much time with each other?"

"Yes we do Bella, you come over to the house all the time, then I stay in your room at nights." Not so much as I used to. I used to stay all night, but now I spend half of the night there, because the other time, I'm in Jacob's room. "Also we're in all the same classes, so don't stand there and say we don't spend anytime together."

"You've been going out to hunt more then usual and you tend to hang out with Jacob at lunch."

"You know that animal blood does not sustain my appetite for that long, and besides me and Jacob are friends. We share a common interest in cars; I can other friends outside of you and my family."

"I know, but still you spend too much time with him."

"Bella, I'm not about to allow you to dictate my life for me; me and Jacob can spend time together as much as we want to." I thought of the notion to mention cliff diving tomorrow, but decided against it, since it would make her more tense then she was. Bella looked as if she was going to reply, but she didn't.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.  
**I'm excited to go cliff diving today with Edward. I decide not to drive the rabbit, but hike to the spot with my bag, which contained some homework, a towel and my swimming trunks. It's a good thing that Dad decided to go fishing with Charlie Swan today or I would never be able to leave. Making my way to the area, I was going to meet Edward; I noticed that the sky was a perfect grey and that it wasn't cold or rainy. I now only hope that the waves won't be to big, so I won't drown. At the site, I notice that Edward is already there wearing nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks and a tight white t-shirt. "Hi," I said putting down my bag.

"Hello Jacob, did you have any trouble coming today?"

"No, Dad went fishing earlier and he won't be back until later tonight, so we have plenty of time to dive. I have to go change into my swimming shorts I'll be right back." I said running behind a near by tree. I guess I could have dressed in front of Edward, like I do in gym, but it would be too weird. Coming from behind the tree, I throw my clothes on my book bag and head toward the edge. The waves look just right for me to dive in.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked standing beside me.

"Yes," without another word, I dive in with Edward following behind. After I hit the water, I make a huge splash and feel Edward's hand brushing against mine. Feeling a bit hot, I go underwater and come back up to swim to shore where we keep diving for hours. After about three hours of diving, I prepared to show off to Edward, so I jumped. As I fell throw the air, I didn't do the correct diving form, so when I hit the water, I felt pain rush from my ankle. Feeling shocked, I forgot how to swim for a second, so I went down under the water.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Standing at the edge of the cliff, Jacob hasn't come up from underwater yet. Knowing something is wrong, I dive head first, once underwater I swim around, until I found him. Wrapping my arm around him, I pull his head above water and take him to shore. "Are you ok," I said lying him on his back.

Jacob coughed up water before he spoke. "My ankle, it's on fire."

"Which one?" I take his right ankle in my hands a press on it a little. Jacob's hisses and his face is full of pain. "Do you think you can stand on it?"

"I'll try." Jacob tried, but he couldn't bear to put any weight on it. "It hurts like hell."

"I'm sure hell feels worse," I said picking him up bridal style.

"Hey let me down."

"No, I'll carry you to my car and then I'll drive home to have Carlisle look at your ankle." Jacob kept trying to protest, but I ignored him. It was a good thing I decided to bring the car today, because Alice predicted that I would need it. dropping him off, I went and grab our stuff and head back once, I the car, I look over at my Jacob. "Don't worry; you won't be in pain soon." Jacob mumbled a little, as I drove back to the house.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

My ankle is killing me, thinking back how could Edward carry me so easily. I'm pretty big over six feet, I used to weigh over 200 pounds, but I dropped some weight. Once we arrived at the house, Edward got out and went to my side to open the door and pick me up again. "Stop, I can attempt to walk."

"No, not with that ankle." Edward said carrying me into the house.

I was embarrassed when Esme and Carlisle appeared with me in Edward's arms. "What happened," Esme asked worried.

"Jacob hurt his ankle while cliff diving."

"Lay him on the couch, while I'll go get my medical bag," Carlisle said leaving the room. Esme also left to get a bag of ice.

Edward gently laid me on the couch as if I was a baby. I hate feeling as if I'm an invalid with Edward carrying me. Soon Esme and Carlisle came back as Carlisle looked over my ankle I tried to avoid eyes with Edward. "Jacob," Carlisle said getting my attention. "Your ankle is just a little sprained. Once the swelling goes down, you'll be able to slowly walk on it. Rest for awhile, before you decide to go home."

"Thanks sir."

While Carlisle was working on my ankle, Edward went out and got my bag. As he came back, I noticed his eyes were on my chest then moving toward my waist. It just then I noticed that I was only wearing my swim trunks. I should have started to go hot, but I started to shiver; I never noticed how cold this house was before. "He needs to get dry," said Edward.

"Of course and get into proper clothes before he catches a cold." Esme said as she went to get me a towel to dry off with and a pair of pants and shirt. When she was back, she gave them to me. "Edward help him to the bathroom so he can change into some of Emmett's clothes.

"Yes ma'am." Without warning, Edward picked me up bridal style again and took me to the bathroom. Once we were in there he sat me on the toilet. "Do you need any help?"

"No, get out," I snapped at him. Edward didn't say anything as he left and closed the door. I know I shouldn't have done that to him, but he keeps carrying me like that. Thinking back he saved me and took me here right away without even getting dressed. I'm such an idiot. Slipping off my trunks, I thought about how hot Edward looked in his swimming trunks, feeling my cock twitch, I have to suppress that memory, but he was beautiful. Thinking more about it, I grabbed a hold of my member and started to pleasure myself.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob has been in the bathroom for a long time, I wonder if he is having trouble getting his pants on without hurting his ankle. He's already pissed at me, I don't want him to be any more angrier. Putting on my clothes, I go into the kitchen and watch Esme fix homemade beef stew and bread for Jacob. "This should warm him up a bit, is he out of the bathroom?" She asked.

"No, where is everyone else?"

"Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. Alice is hanging out with Bella; Jasper is with them. Edward do you feel anything toward Jacob?"

I'm surprised she would ask that, but she's my mom. "Yes more then I do about Bella."

"Just don't hurt either of them, go see if Jacob is done. I really want him to try what I cooked."

"Sure," I said smiling. Sometimes she doubts herself as a cook, but with Jacob eating everything she cooks, she shouldn't. Standing outside of the bathroom, I decide to press my ear against it. I hear soft little pants. "Jacob," I said knocking on the door. "Are you almost done? Esme cooked you something to eat."

"I'm almost done," he called out. Then I heard an ow, shuffling, and the toilet flushing. A few minutes later, Jacob came out hopping on one foot.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," he said hopping past me. I just sighed and went into the bathroom to get his wet trunks that I threw in the washing machine. Going back into the living room, Jacob is there eating a huge bowl of stew while Carlisle and Esme sat around him. "This is really good; I don't think I ever had homemade stew before."

"I'm glad you like it, does your mom cook a lot?"

He stopped eating and sadness came to his eyes. "My mom died when I was a little kid."

"I'm sorry."

I could feel Jacob relive his memories of his mom dying, sitting next to him; I place my hand on his back and start to rub it. "It's ok Jake; we all have lost someone close to us." I took the bowl out his hands and wrapped my arms around him.

He stiffened a bit, before he pulled himself from me. "I'm ok." He took the soup back and ate more. I know he felt awkward with me holding him in front of Carlisle and Esme. After he was done, he took out his schoolbooks and tried to do his math homework. "I hate this."

"What is it," I said looking over at his book. "It was just basic algebra, well basic to me, since I've been in high school for over seventy-five years. "It's easy; just carry the 'y' over."

"Easy for you, I suck at math. I barely passed it last year, I got the lowest passing grade in the class a 'D-'."

"Well, I'll tutor you if you want."

"That's ok, I'll get by myself."

"Is something wrong, did I do something?" I feel some sort of pain as Jacob refused to tell me what's wrong with him.

"No," He said turning his eyes away from me.

I take his head and turn it towards me, but he lowers his eyes, so he won't meet mine. "Jake, I can tell that you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"You didn't have to carry like you did or hug me in front of your parents. It's not like we're going out." He revealed, I never thought I was embarrassing him; I did the same thing I would do with Bella.

"I know, but they do know that I care about you."

Jacob's voice became panicky. "They do? What else do they know that we kissed?"

"No, nothing like that. I wouldn't tell anyone." His eyes finally met mine. "You can trust me, Jacob; I'll never do anything to betray your trust in me. With the carrying there was no better way I could do it, that wouldn't injury your ankle more."

"Sorry I snapped."

"It's ok." I playfully ruffled his hair, which earned me a punch in the arm, not like I felt it. Then we ended up wrestling with each other, I let him win because of his injury.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I think I have never had a more perfect day, then with being with Edward, yes the ankle thing does suck, but not that much. After we fought, we worked on my homework. Edward is a good tutor, and then we played a round of Uno with Carlisle and Esme, until Alice came home with Jasper. As the pair joined our game, Alice predicted that in a few days the weather would be good for baseball. Carlisle and Edward frowned a little bit and neither decided to invite me, which is ok, but a little hurtful. I won the first game of Uno, as we started on the second game when Rosalie came in with Emmett.

"Bummer what happened to you," said Emmett eyeing my foot. "I want to wrestle you and see who's stronger. I like him, but he just always have to hang around the airhead.

"Emmett don't encourage him to come over again," said the blond witch. "So mutt seems that you can't swim or jump properly, must you come over here and foul up our house with your stench?"

"Must you be such a bitch most of the time," I snapped back. That shut her up, as she stalked to some other part of the house. Checking the time, I saw that I had to get home, before dad. "I have to leave."

"I'll take you," said Edward gathering up my things. After I said bye to everyone, Edward drove me back to the reservation. "I'm glad we hung out today."

"Me to, we should do it another time."

"Can you walk on your ankle?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt as bad as it did earlier."

"That's good." Edward leaned over and our lips met each other. As we kissed, I thought about how it might be ok, if we were boyfriends. Later that night, I awoke from a dream and thought I saw Edward standing in the corner watching over me.

* * *

How was the chapter? I was thinking of doing a fanfic trailer with this story to put on youtube, but I don't know how, if anyone wants to do one let me know. Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Another new chapter for all my readers, I thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I'm glad that people love this story. I still want to do a fanfic trailer video for this story, but I don't know how if anyone is willing to do it, let me know and we can set up something. This chapter Jacob and Edward goodness and a surprise at the end, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I don't know what is wrong with my dreams lately, all I dream about are wolves and not ordinary wolves huge ones that the size of a car or a mini van. I want to ask dad about it, but everytime I mention my dreams, he says that I have to figure them out on my own. Pulling on a shirt, I get ready to go to the beach with Sam, Quil and Embry. It's been a week since the cliff diving incident and my ankle is all better, plus me and Edward relationship is becoming stronger. We're not boyfriends or anything, but he is very attached to me. He wants to break up with Bella, but he is having a hard time sitting her down and making her listen to him. Putting a towel into a bag, I hear Sam honk his horn.

"Jacob, Sam is here," Dad, said rolling into my room. "Is your ankle ok?" I haven't told him the truth on how my ankle got hurt. All I told him was that I tripped and twisted it; it's a good thing that he believed me or I don't know when I would get the rabbit back.

"It's fine dad, I'll see you later." I said running past him. Jumping into Sam's car, I notice he got some rapper playing loudly. "Do you always have to have the music so loud?"

"Yes," said Sam as he smiled at me. We then drove to one of the best surf spots that was just outside the border of the reservation. As we got there, we saw kids from Forks surfing, swimming and just having fun. "Guess we have company."

"That's good; at least there are hot girls here." Embry said smiling. I doubt he would get a girl's number here, but it's possible.

Walking to a spot, where we could get some good waves, I hear a squeal and then I feel someone jump on my back. Shaking that person off, I turn and see Alice grinning up at me. "What are you doing here? " She asked as she jumped up and down with excitement. "So glad that you're here, you can come over and enjoy the bonfire we're going to be having soon. Your friends can come to."

"Sure," said Quil and Embry together. They liked how Alice looked and peaking past her, they saw some hot girls giggling and waving.

Alice pulled me to where she and the others were sitting. Of course, the witch, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward were there. In addition, some of Bella's friends were there, just sitting around just having a good time, it's kind of sad that they didn't invite me like the baseball thing. "Look who I found Jacob and his friends."

I smile especially at Edward. "Hi, these are my friends Quil, Embry and Sam."

"Hello, come sit with us, we have plenty of food," said Carlisle, but I can tell something is wrong. Edward just glares at Sam for a second before he comes to me, but Sam stops him.

"We have to leave." Sam said trying to control his temper, I can't understand why he is mad.

"But why?" Me, Quil, and Embry asked. It's kind of strange that Sam would pass up free food, since he goes to any function that has it.

"We just do." Sam cuts me a look and walks back to the car, Quil and Embry follow behind, because there was no reason to get Sam any more pissed then he was.

"Sorry, I have to go with them." I said embarrassed at Sam's behavior.

"It's ok, said Edward. I know he wants to touch my cheek or hug me, but with Bella here he can't. "If you can come over tomorrow, we got a new car that I think you would appreciate."

"I'll try." I doubt I would be able to; Sam is spending more time with me and my friends now. I don't know why, but I think it is about the change he went through awhile ago.

"JACOB LET'S GO." Shouted Sam in a more then angry voice, like I said before it is not a good thing to piss off Sam. Giving a quick goodbye, I ran to the car, before Sam had half a mind to drive off without me.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Sam is one of them… a werewolf, he left and made the others leave because he recognized us. What was Alice thinking bringing him and the others over here? The other two boys are not werewolves yet, but they have scents similar to Jacob does. This is bad, he'll probably tell Jacob and the others about us. Sitting back down, I know everyone can tell what I'm thinking, the other oblivious ones are Bella and her friends. Feeling the need to get away, I get up and ask Carlisle to walk with me.

As we walked away from the group, Carlisle figures out what I'm thinking. "You're worried about Sam."

"Yes, what if he tells Jacob what we are?"

"I doubt he'll do that, he'll give them clues, but won't outright tell them. There is a good chance that he is around them, because they might go through their change soon."

If I had blood, it would be running cold. "I don't want Jacob to. The change will destroy our relationship."

"It will or it won't, it depends on Jacob. Until the change, keep spending time with him, at school, around here, or at the house. The more he trusts you the less likely he will change his feelings toward you when he does change. A good way to start is to tell him that you're sorry for not inviting him to the beach."

I knew he was right, but it was a spur of the moment thing that Alice and Bella had come up with this morning. If I had known ahead of time, I would have invited him. "I will, I'll call him." Carlisle praised me and then we went back to the others.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"I want none of you to ever be around the Cullens," Sam said as he sped back to La Push. It was a good thing for seat belts, or we would be flying out of our seats. It's amazing we haven't gotten into a crash yet.

"I don't see what the big problem is, they seemed nice," said Quil.

"Nice is what going to get you and the tribe killed." Sam growled. His growl is not human; it's like an animal more like a wolf.

Pretty strange what Sam said. "What do you mean," I asked. "I know the Cullens and they would never try to harm us or the tribe."

Sam pulled the car over and grabbed me by my shirt. "You know them; I should have known with that girl and how they greeted us," he sneered. "But anyway just stay away from them if you value the tribe."

"I do value the tribe, but I can hang out with them if I want. They're nice people, what the hell is your problem with them?

"They are not people; they are something inhuman that doesn't deserve to be on this earth. This is the last time I'm going to say this, stay away from them Jacob.

"I'm not about to listen to you, cause my dad says the se same thing and neither of you give a valid reason why I should stay away from the Cullens." Sam's face was unrecognizable as he slapped me across the face. I forgot who I was for a second as the immense pain of Sam's slap radiated through my body. If I was a girl, I would be crying by now, but I can't.

"Jacob, I didn't want to hit you, but you have to get it through your head to stay away from the Cullens." I barely heard him as I started to throw punches at him, but Sam is bigger, stronger and faster then I am. He grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the car door. He proceeded to slap me again and then gave a punch to the stomach. "What is wrong with you? I'm only trying to protect you and the others." Sam shouted.

"No you're not; you're being like my dad." I shouted back at him.

"So," Sam said as he shook me violently. Soon he lets go of me, Quil and Embry remained silent and looked down. Sam gave them a look then me a final look and drove back reservation. When he pulled into my yard, I quickly got out of the car, ran to my room and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I checked myself in the mirror and saw a huge black and purple bruise on my cheek. My wrists also bare marks when Sam's fingernails dug into them, if I was a girl I could hide this with make-up, but I'm not.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.  
**As I sit on my car, I wonder where Jacob is; school is about to begin and all the others were inside. Last night, I couldn't be in his room because the wolves were standing around the border and when I tried to call him, his dad just hung up the phone on me. How I miss my Jacob, just as the first bell rang, his dad pulls up and Jacob jumps out of the truck with his head down. Once Billy is gone, I go to him. My eyes went big as I looked at the huge bruise on his cheek. "Who did this to you?"

Jacob turned away from me. "I just lost a boxing match against one of my friends."

I could tell he was lying, his eyes told a different story. Touching his cheek, he hissed in immense pain. "Did this happen yesterday when you were with Sam?"

"No, just drop it." He said as he tried to walk away, but I caught him by the arm and pulled him toward me. "Let me go."

"No, did Sam do this to you?"

"No,"

"Jacob please tell me the truth, I care about you and I can't stand seeing you hurt like this."

Jacob finally relented. "He did ok, only to warn me to stay away from you and your family. Please I don't want to talk about it."

He kept his head down as he spoke, but I picked it up and made him look into my eyes. "I love you and no one will hurt you again." I said giving his a small kiss.

"You can't do anything," he mumbled.

He was right and I doubted Sam would want to have a meeting with me involving me and Jacob. "I can do something don't worry. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"What about school?" He asked, by the tone of his voice, I know he does not want to go.

"Don't worry, I deal with it."

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I lay on a blanket next to Edward as the sounds of the waves crashing surrounded us. Neither of us said a word as we enjoyed each other's company. Edward had managed to impersonate Carlisle and my dad and call us sick today. I feel Edward take his hand into mine, the cold skin that I admire made me feel better then I have since yesterday. "Edward,"

"Yes Jacob."

"Earlier you said that you loved me is it true?"

"Yes, I love you more then anything even if we haven't known each other for that long. I feel different around you, I'm more relaxed and I think more clearly. You're like a drug to me Jacob and I never want to lose you."

"What about Bella?" She is one of the things that plague me.

"She once meant something to me, but now that you're in my life; I can't be with her." Edward said.

"What if you meet someone else, would you leave me?"

"I could never find anyone else." Edward rolled himself on top of me and kissed my lips. "You're the only one that I want and need. Will you let me love you and protect you?"

"Will you tell me what you are?"

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I stared down at his black eyes; as he asked that question. What am I suppose to say? I know he won't believe me if I outright say it what I am. "I am, is what you need to figure out on your own." He seemed confused at my answer, but I took the look away as I pressed my lips against his. As we kissed, I could feel him getting hard against me. Running my hand down there, I playfully rubbed him as he moaned. I pulled my hand away from his groin, which made him whimper. "We will get to that stage later."

"Are we boyfriends now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said as I nibbled at his lips.

"Will you break up with Bella?"

"Yes, I promise." After our time at the beach, I take him out to eat and then back to school, so his dad can pick him up without the suspicion of Jacob not being at school. As we sat in my car, I held his hand as we listened to the radio. I wonder how long we will be happy like this until he changes.

* * *

This is another one of my favorite chapters; I hoped everyone enjoyed. Next chapter, Edward's break up with Bella, Billy and Edward conflict, and more Jacob and Edward sweetness.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series, but how I wish. I am grateful for the positive reviews; they keep me wanting to write this story. The break up in this chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The grey sky opens up to reveal a little sun, as I sit on Bella's bed. I wait until she is done with her shower, so we can talk, she is about to go to work, but I had to do it today. Since Jacob and I are boyfriends now, I have to make the break up to Bella immediate. Soon she comes out dressed, sits next to me, and rubs my thigh. "Bella…" I was cut off as her lips came on mine, but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I'm surprised that she is clueless that I haven't been up to kissing her since, me and Jacob first kissed and that was weeks ago.

I take her hands into mine. Once I felt warmth with them, but not anymore. "Bella, I don't love you like I used to and because this love is nonexistent; we need to break up."

"But why," she said as she tried to hold back her tears, but I knew it was a worthless effort. I give her a hug as she starts to cry. "Was I a bad girlfriend?"

"No, it's just we're not meant to be together. I don't want to end our friendship, I just don't love you anymore. You're still friends with Alice and you always come over to the house." I know my words are falling on death ears as she keeps crying and hugging me tighter. "Bella, it will be ok; you'll find someone better then me."

"No I won't please don't break up with me, I'll be better."

"Bella, you're perfect it's just that we're not meant to be." I pull her off me and stand up. "I have to leave, I will call you later." Bella didn't say anything as she cried into her hands, even if I could say something nothing would help. Kissing her forehead, I leave.

I am relived that Bella and me are not a couple anymore, I'm sure she is going to tell Alice all about it, so I decide not to go home. Jumping in the car, I head to La Push, so I can spend time with Jacob. We had come up with a plan that I could come to his house saying that I was going to tutor him in math, which he needs anyway.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Dad is at the Clearwaters and Edward is coming over, I got chips and soda ready and damn I don't know why I'm running around like a girl trying to get the house semi clean. I guess because his house is so much better then mine. Stuffing some jackets in the closet, I survey the room and find it suitable. Seeing Edward drive into the front yard, I run to the front door and open it before he gets the chance to knock. "Hi,"

"You were anxious for me to come over," he said giving me a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I…I…" I don't know what to say, I haven't been this way before with anyone, but Edward is different from everyone else.

Edward just laughed and gave me a beautiful smile that showed all of his teeth. "Are you ready to study?"

"Yes sorry." I escorted him into the living room. I showed him where to sit and I went to get my math book, coming back, I noticed Edward was looking a picture of my family taken before mom died. I remember the scene we were at the beach on the last day of summer. Mom thought it was a perfect time to go and she was right because it was sunny all day and not many people were there. I sat next to him and took the picture. "This was taken about a month before she died."

"How did she?"

"A drunk driver ran into her as she was coming home from a hospital visit. At the time, she was a few months pregnant and when the guy hit her she and the baby died instantly. Dad barely got through it and my sisters left as soon as they could me, I…" I couldn't say anything more as Edward pulled me into his arms laying my head on his shoulder I' m glad that he's here. I take in his scent, that gives me a peace of mind.

"You don't have to say anymore," he said running his fingers through my hair. We stayed that way for a few minutes before he concluded we should start to work. "Jake, I love you." He said kissing my lips.

"I love you to; do you want something to drink?" I ask pulling off him.

"Not right now," he said giving me another smile. "Lets work."

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob is a slow learner, but I have a lot of patience with him, since he tries the problems so had. We've been at it for an hour and he has most of his homework done and understanding it. As we worked, I rewarded him with a kiss everytime he got a problem right without me helping him. He seems to enjoy that part of our studying. As he finished I gave him another reward. "Good boy."

"Stop," he playfully laughed but accepted my lips. I run my tongue over his white teeth as my hands push him down to the couch and slip into his shirt. He shudders at the temperature of my skin, but I know he loves it. He's a horny boy, because his member becomes hard, I don't want to push things to far, so I rub it like I did on the beach to make him whimper for me to go further. How I want to, but I can't hurt him with love making. He's to precious to me.

We keep it up for a few minutes, until I hear his father approach, so I sadly pull off him. He is sad to pull down his shirt, but his mood changes when his father rolls into the room. Billy Black is not happy to see my face. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at me.

"Dad, Edward came over to tutor me in math."

I stand up the shake Billy's hand, but he does not accept it. If I was not a vampire he wouldn't be rude, but I can understand his rudeness. "He is right Mr. Black I'm only here to help your son not fail, so far we have made progress in him understanding the material."

"Leave my house now," Billy almost barked.

"Dad," Jacob said giving his dad a look.

"Jacob may I speak with your father alone," I asked.

"But…"

"Jacob go," Billy said. Jacob mumbled something about never being at home when things went down as he left the house. When we made sure the Jacob was absolutely gone, Billy turned back to me. "You know the treaty."

"I do and like the last time I am only here to help Jacob improve his academic performance, so that in hopes he will go to a good college in the future." Billy gives me a cold look. "Sir what are you scared of? Are you afraid that I will bite Jacob?" I asked already sure what his answer might be.

Billy turns from me. "I'm afraid for my tribe and the fact I can't tell Jacob what the hell you are does scare me. The fact that you can make us into your kind is terrifying. You drink blood just to sustain you and you never have a limit. How can I be sure that you won't kill everyone this area in one night?"

"Sir, you know that me and my family practice vegetarianism and that we would never break the treaty in harming humans."

"All of you blood suckers lie, get out of my house and stay the hell away from my son. If I ever see you or hear that you have crossed the border again, then the treaty is broken. I don't care if you are only here to help Jacob there are capable people here that can help him. Leave."

"Mr. Black, I am not leaving, Jacob and I are friends and even if you hate my kind, you can't deny us a friendship. Do you even have a reason that you can tell Jacob until he changes?"

Of course, he evaded my question. "I said leave."

I grab on to Billy's chair and turn him towards me. "Not until you see that I would never harm Jacob or your tribe."

"I said…LEAVE!" Billy roared, I'm sure Jacob heard that wherever he is. I'm not scared of Billy, but I will respect his wishes in my departure.

Not saying a final word, I grab my things and leave Jacob's household as I walk back to my car, Jacob runs to me. "What did you and my dad talk about?"

"Just how I should stay away from you, nothing to serious." I can see Billy watching us out of the window, and I can smell Sam's scent coming toward us. "Jacob, I must depart for now, but I will see you at school and you can come over whenever you like. Your father does not want me to ever come to La Push again and I will respect his decision."

"But why? Nobody is telling me anything." I hate to see Jacob in such distress, but soon he will know the truth. Hopefully the truth will let him still love me for who I am and not what my kind is.

"Ask your father." I resist the urge to kiss him, to hold him in my arms, to tell him that I love him, but I can't. My dearest Jacob, if I could reveal my secret to you; I would. Secrets will be the one driving factor in our relationship. "I have to go now; I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright." I give him a small smile as I drive away. Through my rearview mirror, I catch a glimpse of him with sadness upon his face. How I hate to make my Jacob sad; I only want to fill his days with happiness, but with the animosity with the wolves and vampires; I cannot provide that need. I promise you Jacob we will live happily without two groups holding us back.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It's hard to watch Edward drive off, I thought the tutoring excuse would work in having him stay here for longer, but it doesn't. As I turn to go back inside the house, I think I catch a glimpse of Sam from behind a building, but I can't be to sure. Once inside, I go and collect my schoolwork, as I do dad just stares at me. "Take a picture it will last longer."

"Don't speak to me that way, sit down we need to discuss some things about Edward."

I don't want to hear how he hates him. I don't hear anything bad about Edward from dad. I feel like just telling him that me and Edward are boyfriends, but he might die of a heart attack if he hears that bit of news. "I know you don't like him, but you and Sam have never given me a reason why I shouldn't be around him and his family." Dad just keeps staring at me, but I can tell by how his eyes have changed that I had made a point.

"I know, but Jacob what you need to understand that there are some things that can't be explained right now, but soon. Jacob, I need you to promise that you will stay away from the Cullens until the time comes."

"I don't' know what you're talking about, but I'm not to stay away from them. I don't care if you ground me or take away the rabbit forever, I'm always going to be friends with the Cullens." I go to my room and lock the door. Slamming my stuff on my cluttered desk, I lie down and think about everything. I just want to be happy, why is everybody trying to take that away. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

_Why am I? Looking around I notice that, I'm all at La Push, but it's different there are bodies littered everywhere. Running I see dad and Rachel died with holes in their necks. Who did this? As I keep looking around, I found my friends and their families dead with the same holes. What is happening here? Hearing something, I run and find Edward laughing as Alice holds Claire who screams until her screams fall silent and she dies. Tossing her on the ground, Alice walks up to me and licks the blood from her lips. "Why would you?" Alice doesn't answer as she giggles and runs off. Edward comes to me and starts to kiss me, for a second I feel loved, but he turns my neck and buries his teeth into my neck._

Sweat pours down my face, as I wake up from my nightmare. That's what it is just a nightmare, Edward and Alice wouldn't kill. Looking outside I see that it is already dark, as I open the window, I hear the howl of the wolves. They are summoning me to them; I must go.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob is not in school today, nor can I smell him at all, I fear the worst but I can't be sure. During school Bella, ignores me, not that I care much, I'm to worried about Jacob. To help my mind Alice suggests a family hunting trip; it will help, but I can tell she is also worried about Jacob. After school we go into a new area of woods, as I track a mountain lion, I hear a whimpering sound, running toward the sound, Jacob's scent hits my nose and I find him in the fetal position at the bottom of a cliff. He is a sight, barely any clothes on and is bleeding. What happened? Gathering him in my arms, I meet up with my family and then we rush him home.

* * *

So, I have my own ideas on how the process of the changing to a werewolf is, so I'm going to put my ideas into the story. The wolves Jacob heard are actually wolves and not the type Sam is, I'm going to explain what happened in the next chapter.

Next chapter, Leah (one of my favorites) comes into the story along with Seth and the others. Jacob won't actually change until another two or three chapters, but I don't know yet. Next chapter coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I sadly don't own the Twilight series, Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit.

My tenth chapter and I'm so happy with all the wonderful reviews I am given. All my readers rock.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I gently wipe the sweat from Jacob's forehead as cries out in his sleep. How I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. I want to wake him, but Carlisle says even with his nightmares, Jacob needs sleep, because his body was so worn out from whatever he was doing. Carefully, I climb into the bed with Jacob and hold him close. It was a good thing that Carlisle and Esme decided to purchase a few beds after Bella started coming over. Jacob cries become less as he snuggles into my embrace; I gently kiss his forehead and keep him even closer.

Alice comes into the room and sits at the end of the bed and just smiles. "You two look adorable together. I do wonder what happened to him."

"Me to, I'm just glad we found him." Jacob whimpered a little, I rubbed his back and the whimpering stop. "He reminds me of a puppy. Billy is probably worried about him, but I don't know if to tell him that Jacob is here. If I do, he will probably take it out of proportion."

"Well let Jacob wake up first and he'll explain to his father what happened."

"I know." Jacob stirs more into my arms and his eyes slowly open up. I smile as his curious eyes scan where he is. The blackness of his eyes are in a deep abyss, how I love this eyes. "You're awake, how are you feeling?" I asked giving his a kiss.

Jacob tries to sit up, but is in pain. I prop some pillows under him. "Where am I?" He asked almost whimpering for another kiss.

"You're at our house, we found you at the bottom of a cliff injured. What were you doing out there; did someone beat you up and leave you out there?" Jacob didn't answer any of the question as he turned his head away from me and Alice. "Jake, please tell us what happened."

"I have to get home," he said trying to get out of bed, but I stop him. "Dad is already pissed, let me go home."

I hold him closer to me and start to rub his back. "You're in no condition to leave right now, rest for a few more hours and then we'll see. I hope your dad will understand."

"You know he won't."

"Jacob calm down." I start to kiss his forehead and he wraps his arms around me. "Are you going to rest?"

"Yes,"

"Good you're up," said Carlisle coming into the room. Jacob pulls to fast away from me that causes him to hiss in immense pain. "Don't strain yourself; I had to tape up a few bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and many cuts and scratches." Carlisle sat near Jacob and checked him over. "Everything seems to be healing nicely, are you hungry?"

"No thank you sir, I just need to get home."

"I understand Jacob, but knowing your father and the hatred he holds toward my family; I think it would be best if you said you weren't at my home, but at the hospital. I will call him from the hospital line, so he won't gain to much suspicion. I want to wait a few hours so just relax and Esme will bring you something to eat."

"Yes sir," Jacob says lying back down. Even if he wants to go home, he seems not to care too much. The blissful life his eyes hold is nowhere to be seen. When Carlisle left, I stroke his hair, but nothing I do can bring his life back. "Edward, Alice, I can't wait I need to leave."

"Don't leave," whined Alice. "I'm going to miss you and I want you to stay; we just got a new Wii, so you can play with us."

"Alice, Jacob can't play in his condition," I pointed out amused at Alice's childishness. Out of all of us, she is the most childlike next to Emmett.

"Dude you're awake," said Emmett coming in. I should have known, he wants Jacob to be at his physical peak, so he can wrestle him. Of course, I told him, not until Jacob is a full wolf. Emmett dropped himself at the end of the bed and laid himself out. "What did you do to be at the bottom of that cliff?"

"Emmett, he doesn't want to talk about it," I scolded.

"Sorry, turn on the tv there's a baseball game on. Jake do you watch baseball?"

"Yes,"

"Cool then." Emmett didn't wait for me to turn on the tv, he did it himself.

Me, Jacob, Alice, and Emmett were all just watching television, then Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper came into join us. It was like one big family all over the bed, Rosalie being the only one missing, because her hatred of Jacob. "I never thought I would be doing this," Jacob said as St. Louis Cardinals went up a point.

"Interesting isn't it, we do this sometimes." I kiss him on his cheek and he lays his head on my chest. Hope he doesn't notice, I don't have a heartbeat.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Even if I still have pain, Carlisle said that I'm good enough to go home, he is going to be driving me home, since Dad can't stand to be around Edward. Against my will, Edward carried down to the car and strapped me in as if I was a toddler. "Don't give Carlisle to much grief," he said giving me a kiss.

I punch him. "Funny." His skin is hard as rock, I think I cracked my knuckle.

"I'll see you at school." Edward gave me another kiss just as Carlisle climbed into the car.

As we drove to La Push, both of us were quiet. I guess because this was the first time I have been alone with Edward's father and he did see us kissing. "Jacob when we see you father, I want you to let me do of the talking." Carlisle said giving me a small look.

"Yes sir." The rest of the car ride was quiet. A few times, Carlisle tried to start up a conversation, but really I didn't want to talk. My mind is just on how dad will react will I get home. I'm going to be grounded again just what I need to be confined in the house more. I wonder if he'll do anything to Carlisle like roll him over with his wheelchair. Before I know it, Carlisle pulls into my front yard and helps me out of the car.

As he helped me to the front door, Dad opened it with fury on his face. "What did you do to my son?"

I can't see how Carlisle can stay calm. "I assure you Mr. Black I have caused no harm to Jacob. If you may let me in then I can explain the situation."

"We will speak out here, Jacob go to your room."

I hate that Dad always sends me away when he speaks to one of the Cullens. There's some dark secret between him and them, and I want to find out what. "But Dad…"

"Jacob please obey your father," said Carlisle. I glare at the both of them for a second, before I go. In my room, I keep more door open a bit, that they are speaking to low for me to make out what they are saying. Soon the voices stopped and Carlisle came into my room. He came so fast, I couldn't cover up that I was eavesdropping. "I have informed your father about your injuries and have given him the pills I want you to take."

"Is he pissed?"

"Yes, but not at you, get some rest. I'll be over here in a couple of days to check on your progress." Carlisle then ran a hand through my hair. "I will see you later."

"Ok," once Carlisle left Dad rolled into my room. "Dad, I'm sorry that I ran off, but I don't remember even doing it."

"I understand, just get some rest." It was strange, Dad didn't even want to know what I did when I was gone, it's a good thing because I don't even remember and if I did I think it would be to weird to even tell him.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It's been days since I've seen Jacob and it's killing me, not in the literal since. I miss his touch, scent and how he looks. If only I had a picture of him. Jacob hasn't been at school, I suppose because of Billy; Carlisle says that Jacob is physically better, but mentally he doesn't know. If only I could see him. Because of my depression of not being around Jacob, Esme is forcing me to go grocery shopping with her, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie are going shopping with Bella. I have barely talked or been around Bella since our breakup. Walking down the aisles, Emmett grabs various items and throwing them in the basket. Funny because only Bella or Jacob could and would eat them. As we walked down the meat aisle, Jacob's scent immediately hit my nose with the scent of other wolves.

Esme smiled as she also sniffed the air. "Go find him."

She didn't have to tell me twice, I quickly rush to find him and find him in the cookie aisle with a fierce looking girl and a boy that I assume is her brother, since they have similar scents. "Hi Jake."

He's surprised to see me, but happy. I want to hold him, to kiss him, but with the other two, there I can't. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"It's a grocery story you idiot, maybe he came to get food." The girl said. She reminds me of Rosalie, which is not a good thing.

"Shut up Leah," said Jacob. "Edward this is Leah and her brother Seth."

"Please to meet the both of you." Seth shook my hand, but Leah refused to. I can tell that she is close to changing just like Jacob. I wonder if she already knows about my family, I try to read her thoughts, but they come out fuzzy and unrecognizable. "So, isn't there a store at the reservation?"

"Yeah, but their mom works their and we have to pick up food for a surprise birthday bonfire for her."

"Would you like to come?" Seth asked, he reminds me of a smaller version of Jacob.

"He's not invited," said Leah.

I can already see Leah over dominates Seth. "But I'm inviting him, besides mom likes to know new people. Since he's friends with Jacob; it's perfect." Seth said, I can hear he is almost to the verge of whining.

"No,"

"Stop being a wi…" he never got the rest out as Leah slapped him in the face.

His eyes welled up with tears. "I wasn't calling you the b-word."

"So,"

"Stop Leah," said Jacob. "I'm sorry Edward."

All the times I've seen Rosalie and Alice slap each other is some stupid girl fight, I'm immune in seeing that type of stuff."It's fine, it don't think I could go anyway." Seth is a sad, but I know he'll get over it. I have an idea, but before I can say it. Emmett runs down the aisle and almost jumps on Jacob until I stop him. "This is not a wrestling arena."

Emmett just laughed. "Sorry, dude you're better, next time you, me and the mat; I can take you down."

"That's a laugh." Jacob said taking the challenge. Why does Emmett have to provoke him, he knows Jacob is no match for him, yet.

"I want to wrestle you to," Seth said not wanting to be left out. It's funny, because both Emmett and Jacob tower over a foot above him and weigh a lot more.

Emmett gives a burly laugh and ruffles Seth's hair. "Sure, we can team up and take down Jacob."

"I'll be right back," Jacob says heading toward the bathroom, taking that as a cue I say the same thing and meet him there. Once we're inside a stall, I attack him with my lips, god how I missed his lips. "I want you." He moaned.

"You can have me," I start to suck on his neck, but I have to be careful not to leave a mark or bite into him. My hands roam into his shirt, he moans as he starts to grip on to the hand railing. "Jake, I've missed you so much."

Jacob had to stifle a moan. "Me to." I grind my hard member against his, it takes everything I have to hold back and not strip Jacob. I don't know how long we were in the bathroom, but over the smells of almost sex I sniff the air and can tell that Emmett and Seth are coming closer to our location, so I stopped. Jacob was disappointed. "Don't, what did I do?"

"Nothing, but I heard something, so I assume the others are looking for us. We'll do more later." I give him a kiss and help him fix up his clothes. Coming out of the bathroom, we meet up with everyone else. Seth is practically drooling over what Esme says she likes to cook.

"It's about time," said Leah obviously angry, I don't if it's from me and Jacob being away or how her brother is already fascinated with my family. "We have to go and help set up."

Jacob rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm coming, did you pay already?"

"Yes, let's go." She huffed as she pushed her cart of bags out of the door.

Seth looked over at her, but didn't follow. "Nice to meet you everyone."

"The pleasure is ours," said Esme smiling sweetly at Seth. She already loves him, like Jacob. "You and Jacob must come over sometime for dinner or lunch."

"Yes ma'am."

"GET OUT HERE NOW," screamed Leah.

"Got to go," said Jacob with some fear on his face. Jacob towers over Leah, but she is scary for a girl, possibly scarier then Rosalie. Leah screamed again, that made Jacob grab Seth and run out. Looking out the glass door, I see Leah driving off, with Jacob trying to pull the door shut.

"That is Rosalie in wolf form," said Jasper.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I do wish Edward and his family can be here to enjoy the bonfire with us. There is plenty of food and dad and the other members of the tribe story tell about our tribe's past. As Dad started up another tale about the wolves, Sam tells me to follow him and we walk to a secluded area of the beach. "What's going on?"

"Jake, we haven't talked lately and I know it's my fault for hitting you, but can you tell me what happened the other night when you disappeared?"

I didn't expect Sam to ask that question, but with the concern in his eyes I can't refuse his request. "I heard wolves and they told me to come to them. When I was near them, I had the feeling to take off most of my clothes and then I joined them. They sniffed me and I don't remember what else. When I came to…" I stop after that, so Sam can't know I was with the Cullens.

"No need to explain the rest. Jake, a couple years ago I heard the wolves calling me to them and I went."

"What happened?"

"I woke up injured and naked at the time; I thought it was pointless, but later I found out it was important that it happened. Because it's just only the beginning to something bigger. I know you're wondering what I'm talking about and in time I will tell you." Sam then stroked the cheek he slapped me on. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I do."

"I'm glad." Sam said smiling.

I feel now that I can only confide in him. "Sam, things are happening to me that I don't understand will you please explain what's happening."

"Soon, what you're feeling now you're not going through it alone, soon I promise. Emily made a cake for Sue, lets get some before the wolves eat it all." Wolves is he implying that everyone has qualities of a wolf or are we wolves?

* * *

I know Leah is the bitch in this chapter, but she'll get better in more chapters. Leah, Seth and a few of the others are going through the same changes as Jacob.

Next chapter, Sam starts to drop hints to what the Cullens are and Jacob begins to question what he might becoming. Also Rosalie and Leah meet for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- other me not owning the Twilight series, this chapter contains a small sex scene if anyone doesn't like it, skip it.

Drama and conflict in this chapter, hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I'm glad to be back at school, so now I can be with Edward without others protesting, but it still sucks, because since he's a senior and not in any of my classes, not even gym. I only see him is before school, lunch, between classes and after school. I want to spend more time together; I want to tell him about what I'm going through. In gym, we're playing dodge ball and so far, me and Bella are the only ones left on our team. We're facing off against Emmett and Rosalie. I wouldn't mind being in the same class with Bella, but Rosalie I want to get that bitch out. Dodging a ball, I grab and throw it at Emmett, but he dodges easily. They move to fast. "Bella, I'll get on Emmett focus on blond witch."

"I heard that," Rosalie yelled winding up a ball and missing my head by an inch.

"I don't have to." Bella said just standing there.

"We're going to lose." Competition is hard wired into me, I love the feeling of winning and there was no way I was going to lose against Rosalie. "Just play."

"No, I won't do anything you say even if it's beating Rosalie."

This girl is working on my nerves. "Fine, I don't need you." I grab a ball, fake out Rosalie, and hit her square in the stomach. The look on her face is priceless as she tells Emmett to get revenge on me. "Sorry…not!"

Her face is pure ugliness as she yells. "You'll pay for this wolf."

"Go wipe the failure of not beating me off your shoulder." I laugh and turn my attention back toward Emmett, he's hard, but if Bella helped we could get him out fairly easy. "One more, if I throw two balls and you do one, we can hit him and win."

Bella kept standing there. "I said earlier I'm not going to listen to you; I don't want to listen to people who stole my boyfriend."

I dodge a couple balls coming at me. "I didn't steal Edward." Well I guess in a way I did, but I'm not going to admit it. "Just help me win the game."

"I don't help fags."

Fag, no one has ever called me that before. As the realness of the word snuck in, a red ball smashed into my head. Not that I cared to much, what I cared about was what Bella called me. "Look, I have done nothing to you for you to call me that." I said staring her in the eyes.

"You stole my boyfriend that's reason enough."

"I didn't, we're friends if he didn't want to be with you, because of your bitchy attitude that's your fault not mine. Why don't you get the stick out of your ass and stop blaming me."

"Shut up, you fag."

"Bitch," I yelled right to her face. I bare my teeth at her as the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

"That's enough you two," said Coach Stopframe coming between the two of us. "Both of you go get changed and report yourselves to the principal's office."

"Why the hell should I go? It's her fault, she started it." I growl, not even a human growl

"Mr. Black no matter what she said; you do not disrespect a woman by calling her the b-word, now get to the office."

I can't control my temper I want to rip his and Bella's throats out. "This is some bullshit, you're an asshole." I yell running out of the gym. Running at top speed, I feel the need to drop on all fours. I'm so pissed at Bella that once I'm to my locker, I punch it that causes a large dent to appear. I keep punching unto my knuckles are bloody; licking some of the blood away I growl again, throw my head back and howl.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The scent of blood acts my nose looking over at Jasper I see he's trying to control himself; the blood it's Jacob's damn I need it. I have to…I need to… soon I'm running out of class heading toward Jacob. I have no self-control compared to Bella's blood I could control my urges. Running, I don't notice that Jasper tackles me; my mind is to clouded by Jake's blood. "Get off me I need it."

"I'm controlling myself; you need to. His blood is addicting, but we can't."

I push Jasper off me and stand up. "I know, but I want it badly; he's my soulmate, I need it please."

"Edward, calm down." Jasper's strong arms wrapped themselves around me. "For your sake and Jacob's please." Try I as I might I cannot break free of Jasper's grip. "Edward please."

As Jasper controls me, Alice runs to where we're standing. "Edward are you ok?"

"No, I need him Alice."

"Edward, you never acted like this before." I couldn't hear what she was saying as I desperately attempted to break from Jasper. My struggled paid off as I ripped from his arms and ran to Jacob. "Edward don't." I heard Alice yell, but I didn't pay attention.

Rounding a corner, I find Jacob sitting against his locker sucking on his knuckles. "Jacob what happened?" Jacob looked up at me with his lips stained with fresh blood. Damn it's more difficult to control my urge to lick his lips. "Jacob talk to me."

"I'm a monster," he mumbled.

"No you're not." I'm to afraid to touch him, to hold him. He needs me, but because of my urge for his blood; I can't get close. Jacob eyes meet mine pleading for me to make contact with his skin. My dearest Jacob; I don't want to turn you into what I am. Jacob's eyes break mine and he continues to suck on his knuckles. "Stop you need the nurse." Gaining some self-control, I help him up and escort him to the nurse. On the way, we meet up with Alice and Jasper.

Alice took one look at Jacob and quickly went into mom or big sister mode. "Jacob what did you do? You need help, we should see Carlisle."

"Alice, Jacob will be fine at the nurse." I said.

"Just leave me alone all of you," yelled Jacob.

"Jake calm down."

"No, just…just…" no more words came as Jacob ran away from us.

Moving faster, I run in front of him and wrap him in my arms. God, his blood scent is even stronger then before. "Jake please, tell me what's wrong." Jake kept struggling to get away from me. "Jacob stop, I love you."

Jake buried his head into my chest. "I love you to; I just want to go home."

Before I get a word out, Coach Stopframe charges down the hall with Bella in tow; I quickly disconnect from Jacob. "Mr. Black come with me."

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"None of your business Mr. Cullen, Mr. Black follow me." Jake kept silent as he did what the coach said, I want to be with him, but for now, I can't.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Because of the incident at gym, I'm suspended for the next three days, because how I treated coach. Dad is suppose to pick me up early from school, but he can't, so Sam is coming to get me. Waiting with my bag in the office, Dad is going to go ballistic, when I see him. I need to tell Edward what happened, but I can't leave until Sam comes. Soon he's here. "Jake are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes lets just leave."

As we go toward the doors to the parking lot, Edward suddenly appears. "Are things alright Jake?" He then notices Sam standing near me and his eyes flash with anger.

"Move Cullen," Sam hisses.

Edward just ignored Sam. "Jake where are you going?"

"I got suspended, ask Bella if you want to find out the details," I say coldly. I'm not trying to be cold at Edward, it's just Bella is the one making me act like this. Sam smirks at my reaction and leads me out; once we're in the car we're silent for a few minutes.

"Nice how you got Cullen to shut up," Sam said speeding down the road. "Jake, I'm proud of you." I'm barely listening to Sam, until he brings something up. "Those bloodsuckers need to leave this area."

"Bloodsuckers, why would you call them that?"

"Because Jake." Sam had to stop himself for a second to truly think about what he was going to say. "Because they just are especially since they don't eat normal food." What is Sam implying that the Cullens are vampires? That's stupid, I can't believe I would even think that. Vampires can't come out in the day, they have fangs, and they can't stand garlic. There is no way, because Carlisle is a doctor, so he's around patients who bleed. God, I can't believe how idiotic Sam can be.

Once we got back to La Push, Dad grounds me again, once he found out about the suspension. I'm not allowed out of the house, only to school for the next month. Sucks, because I want to see to Edward. Two days later, I laying around eating some cookies, I hear the door knock and find Leah behind it. "What?"

"Asshole, I need to borrow the rabbit, because mom wants me to pick up a package in Port Angles."

"Why can't you take her car?"

"Because she's using it, look I'll pay for gas."

That just sealed the deal, not like I have any money. "Fine, but I have to go with you."

"Whatever."

"You wouldn't have to be home at a certain time do you?"

"No, why?" She asked skeptical.

"Because I need to go somewhere afterward." Leah wondered, where I had to go, but I can't tell her. Getting permission from Dad to escort Leah to Port Angles, we go and pick up the package; afterward we drop it off, pick up Sam and head toward the Cullens.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Alice just announced that Jacob is coming over again, I'm so happy. Going to the garage, I pretend to work on my car with Emmett, when Jacob pulls up with Leah and Seth. "Hey," I want to give Jake a hug, but with the other two, there I can't. "Hi Seth, Leah."

I have to admit, Seth looks adorable gaping about how big the house was. "Wow this is your house? It's huge."

"It is, what are you guys doing over here?"

"Just wanted to visit," Jacob said. I want to spend time alone with him, but with Leah and Seth here, not impossible, but hard.

As if Alice was reading my mind, she ran out to us. "Hi," she said bubbly. Then her eyes fell on Leah. "Your hair is so pretty, I have to brush it." Before Leach could react, Alice pulls her into the house. Seth smiles and runs after his sister. Once they were gone, I take Jacob in my arms and kiss him.

"Dude get a room," said Emmett going after Seth. He's one to talk since he and Rosalie have a very open sex life.

But I don't say anything as I take Jacob's hand and we walk into the woods behind the house. "I missed you."

"Me to, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to call you; Dad is a Nazi when it comes to phone calls and me seeing you."

"I know, I got you a cell phone."

Jacob's eyes got big. "Really, I don't have any money to pay the bill or to pay you back."

"Don't worry, this is a present and I'll take care of everything. All I ask is that you love me."

"I do love you and always will." I smile and start kissing him as those words run through my mind. Gently, I lay Jacob on the cold ground and proceed to kiss him passionately as my hands roam his entire body. As I reach his jeans, I can feel his member throbbing. "Edward, please release my tension," he begged.

Taking his request, I undo his pants; slip his pants and boxers down, so my hand catches the smooth skin of his member. After minutes of pumping, Jacob lets out a loud moan combined with a howl. I smile at him, his face is in a state of bliss, I always want to see him in. His black eyes look into my and unspoken love radiates around us. "Jake shall I clean you up?" he only nods as I pull a handkerchief out of my pocket and start. Normally I don't care one, but today I'm glad that I did. Once I was done, I help him with his clothes. "We should do this again."

"Yes, we should go back to the house." Smiling I catch his hand to kiss as he blushes. "Edward, you're going to make me."

"You're a very horny boy Jacob, we'll play more later," I teased. Without warning, I scoop him up into my arms and head back home.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I can't stand this Alice chick all she wants to do is comb my hair and talk about clothes I should wear that would fit my body shape. What body shape? I'm tall for a girl and stocky, because of my muscles. I'm darker then the rest of the people on the reservation and I have to long eyelashes. Alice says I'm pretty, but I don't think so. As Alice keeps brushing, her mother Esme; who is not old enough to be her mother sits by us talking about planning a shopping trip for us. God, I haven't known these people long and they want to go shopping with me. Personally, I hate it because all I wear most of the time is jeans and boy's t-shirts. Not that I'm trying to hide my sexuality, I just don't care.

"Leah, you're so pretty," Alice said turning my hair into something out of a beauty shop. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," surprising she would call me pretty nobody else has, except for Sam, but I don't want to think about him. I hate for going to Emily, what the hell was he thinking? That's my cousin and for him to go to her, when I loved him more then anything. Wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't' hear Alice talk about something else. "What was that?"

She just gave me a huge smile. "I said you're to pretty not to have one. You're taller then me, but Rosalie has the perfect outfit that she never wears that would look perfect on you."

"No." where the hell is Jacob I need to get out of here.

"Leah are you hungry? I have fresh cinnamon buns in the oven. " Esme asked, I like her, she doesn't talk as much like Alice and doesn't try to pry into my personal life.

I'm not, but it would be rude not to accept the buns, besides I love them. "Yes, I would love one." That made Esme happy, she told me to meet her in the kitchen when Alice was done with my hair.

"I'm glad we're friends Leah." Alice said giving a smaller smile

"I just met you."

"I know, but you're special like Jacob; I like special people. Seth is special to, I'm glad I know all of you." This girl is freaking me out to much. "Done, after you eat you can try on the outfit." I don't say anything as she leads me to the kitchen where Jacob and Seth are already wolfing down cinnamon buns. "Jake, I missed you." Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Missed you to," he said swallowing a bun almost whole. Pig, him and my brother are, also in the kitchen is Esme, some blond guy, a big guy, and Edward who seems to be smiling at Jake. Esme hands me a bun and I thank her, taking a bite, I'm in heaven, just as I was half way though, some blond hair chick that I think is Rosalie walks in. "Hey blonde, how's the stomach? Hope I didn't hit you to hard with that ball, no wait I'm not." Jacob said laughing as the others do to.

"Wolf, I hope you choke. It smells like a dog in heat in here, oh it's coming from the bitch over there." She said motioning over to me.

"Rosalie that was uncalled for," said Edward jumping to my defense; I don't need his help.

Mom taught me never to be a bad guest, but this bitch is irritating. "Listen you fake blond Barbie doll, call me a bitch again and I swear my foot is going to be so far up your ass; you're going to be shitting leather."

She just laughed and walked off. "Bitch."

That's it, before I can tear her a new one, Jacob has to hold me back from killing her. "Come she's not worth it." He says.

"Let me at her." I growl as I try to get away from him. I want to kill her, so bad. Seeing how I'm reacting, Emmett goes after the girl while Edward and the others tried to get me calm. As they talked, I notice Esme was there. "I'm calm ok. Let me go Jacob."

"I don't' trust you to much. Edward, I think we need to leave."

"Understandable Leah, I am sorry about how Rosalie acted; Esme will be on her for her manners." I just glare at Edward as he spoke. "Please forgive our hospitality."

"Whatever," I said getting out of Jake's grasp. "Tell Esme thanks for the food, I'll be in the car."

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Sadly, my Jacob is leaving, packing up some buns for him and Seth; I escort them to the car. "Bye," I hand Jacob the cellphone I got for him. "Call me when you can and I will see about Rosalie."

"Thanks, I'll have to go before she jumps out and kill Rosalie." His eyes tell me he wants to kiss me, but he can't. Getting in the rabbit, Seth eagerly waves goodbye as Jacob drives off.

Feeling disappointed about how the day went, I go and confront Rosalie, who is getting a stern lecture from Esme. I know better then to get between the two, so I go back to the kitchen where the others are talking. "They're gone."

"I hate that Rosalie ran them off," pouted Alice. "Emmett, you have to learn to control her sometimes."

"I can't she'll turn on me, but I'll talk with her," Emmett said. I just listen as I think about the limited time, I have to spend with Jacob before he transforms. His scent his stronger then before; I hope I don't lose him forever.

* * *

I loved writing from Leah's point of view, when I'm half done with this story, I might start a story for her. In chapters later on there is going to be more Rosalie and Leah drama.

Next chapter, Jacob starts his transformation.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone that caught the mistake before. Disclaimer- there is a sex scene in this chapter.

The transformation, hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Honestly Edward, have you and Jacob been on a proper date yet?" Alice asked as looked through shirts for Jacob to wear. We're currently at a mall in Seattle, because Alice said that Jacob needed new clothes, which he doesn't know he's getting. I feel it is insulting on his part saying that his clothes aren't good enough, but Alice means well.

"No we haven't, but we can't and you know that." I just cherish the time we spend together; dates are the last thing on my mind.

"Still, you can skip school and take him to Seattle or somewhere. I have the perfect idea you should ask Jacob to the spring dance." She then squealed and talked about getting matching outfits for Jake and me. I wonder if he would be willing, but I don't know if he dances or not. "We have to rent a limo," Alice just suddenly exclaimed.

"Alice calm down, we don't even know if Jacob would be willing to go or not. I'm pretty sure; he's not comfortable about being out to everyone at school."

"I know, but maybe he could bring Leah; I'm sure she'll enjoy it. Lets do it." Alice then whipped out her cellphone and called Jacob. It's a good thing she just got his voicemail, I doubt Jacob would want to be bombarded about the dance. "Well we'll talk to him tomorrow, wait he's suspended," Alice pouted. "Life sucks sometimes. I guess I have to call back later." Alice attention then turned on pair of jeans that she knew that would fit Jacob perfectly. Looking at the jeans, I notice that would bring out the shape of his ass.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but I feel warmer then usual, I guess I'm getting a fever, but I can't. I'm finally going back to school after three long days of not being near to Edward. Dad is still not letting me use the rabbit, but Sam is taking me. Since the night at the beach, he's been nicer just as long as the Cullens are not brought up. As Sam drives, I think about what Alice asked on the phone. She said that me and Edward should go to the spring dance together or in a group with her and Jasper; she also said that Leah should come. I'm not much for dancing, but I do want to spend more time with Edward. "Thanks for the ride," I said as Sam stops in front of the school."

"No problem, there goes Cullen." Sam sends glares toward Edward. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," watching Sam drive off, I ran into the school where Edward was waiting for me. Smiling at me, he pulled me into a corner and we kissed. "I miss you to."

"Alice keeps pressuring me to take you on a date and to the dance. Are you willing to go with me?"

"Yes," I said, Edward smiled as he kissed me more. "I guess; I could invite Leah to, so my dad won't get suspicious."

"If you want, but I don't think you should lie, just meet me at the border. What's the worse your dad could do ground you again?

"The rabbit, but I can live without it."

During History we got paired into groups to do a report about social revolutions and contributions of minority groups, Alice and I got African-Americans and were focusing on the medical contributions. As we sat in the library, Alice switched topics from the report to the dance. "Jacob, we have to get you fitted for a new tux and Leah for a dress."

"Alice, I'm not sure Leah would be willing to go; besides I don't have the money to spend on a tux."

"So, I'll buy it can we call Leah now and ask?" Knowing not to disappoint Alice, I pull out my cellphone and dial Leah's number. She is the only one that knows who gave it to me and out of spite to Sam hasn't said a word about it.

"Hello," Leah's voice says a little peeved. What the hell is she doing? She goes to community college, but only a couple days a week and she has a part time job at her mom's store, but she's off and I doubt she's with some boy.

"Leah, it's me Alice wants to talk to you." I hand Alice the phone, who goes on a long monologue about Leah going to the dance. Sitting back, I know Leah is going to attempt to murder me later. After Alice is done, she gives me back the phone. "Hi,"

"I'm killing you later, so watch your back." Leah hissed before she hung up.

Alice just gave me a huge smile, I wonder if she heard Leah. "She said she would go; the dance is in a few days we have to go shopping today or tomorrow lets do today. Call Leah back and tell her to pick you up."

"She doesn't have a car. Alice, me and Leah will find something to wear don't worry about it."

Alice crossed her arms and pouted, but eventually she gave in. "Wear something cream colored, so at least you and Edward would match some. How do you think your hair will look?"

"I don't know; it will be combed. Alice can we finish this report?" That shut her up as we started to work.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Alice keeps bouncing up and down waiting for Jacob and Leah to arrive, I have to admit; I'm nervous for this is the first time me and Jacob will be on a date. I'm going to take him out to eat and then to the dance. Leah is going to be with Alice and Jasper and meet us there. As I pace out of habit, I wonder if Jacob will appreciate what I'm wearing. Nothing special just a black tux with a cream colored vest and white shirt.

"They need to hurry up," Alice said impatient, Jasper just sits on the couch reading the paper not paying to much attention. Rosalie just scoffs as she sits on Emmett's lap. Soon the doorbell rings, that Alice happily answers. "Finally, come in."

My mouth almost falls open as Jacob comes in. He's wearing nothing to special just a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a cream tie, but he's perfect. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his skin seems more shiny then usual. "You look great."

"Thanks," he says embarrassed.

Looking over at Leah, she looks pretty tonight, she wearing a nice fitting blue dress with her hair pressed. Around her neck was a diamond chain. "You look beautiful tonight Leah," I said kissing her hand.

She wasn't even dazed that I found her attractive, but she's a strong girl, better then Bella was. Hopefully, she'll find someone who will admire her for her strength. "Thanks, are you guys ready to go."

"We have to take pictures," Alice said pulling out her digital camera. Giving it to Esme, we got into a group with me next to Jacob and Leah in the middle. Then there were couple pictures, with me and Jacob, then Rosalie and Emmett, and lastly Alice and Japer. Not to make her feel left out Alice and Jacob both took a picture with Leah. The final pictures are individual with Jacob and Leah, after everything was done Alice proclaimed we could leave.

I escort Jacob to the new car I brought especially for this occasion it's a red 2009 Ford Mustang coupe with black leather interior. Jacob is in awe. "When did you get this?" He asked practically drooling over it.

"Today just for us to enjoy," I say opening the door for him. Jacob blushes as Leah stares at him in disgust. I give him a reassuring smile and get into the driver's side. As we leave, I tell Jacob my plans. "First going out to eat in Port Angles, then the dance which we can skip out on early to have some special alone time." He just smiles and nods.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Edward took me to the most expensive restaurant he could find, looking at the menu prices there is no way I could afford anything if Edward wasn't paying. I just order a filet mignon while Edward just orders soup. "I can't dance that well." I said trying to make conversation.

"It's ok, we're only going to make Alice happy. We'll stay and talk for a few minutes then leave without any dancing required." Then our food came, as I tried politely to eat, I notice that Edward took little sips and always seemed to grimace at the taste. "How is your meal," Edward asked.

"Good, how's the soup?"

"Not as delicious as you. I'm not that hungry anyway, do you want dessert before we go? Or later on I could be your dessert."

Damn I'm smile like a love stricken girl. "I'll take you." Edward flashes me one of his heart melting smiles, as he tells me to finish eating. As I eat, I notice that Edward keeps looking at me in a intense loving way, l like it, but it's still a little strange. After I'm done eating, Edward pays the check. "Now to the dance?"

"Yes, but we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to go or Leah will kill me for making her wear a dress." Tonight was the first time; I had seen Leah in a dress since mom died years ago. Actually, this was the first time; she looked like a girl. In the car, Edward drives back toward Forks, as he does his free hand starts to rub my leg. "I don't want to mess up my pants." I said as I try not to get hard.

"To bad," Edward kept increasing the rubbing until his hand was on my crotch. I try to hold back, but I softly moan as the he squeezes me. Then he suddenly pulls his hand away. "That was just a preview, there will be more later." I'm mad because I have a major hardon and I wanted Edward to take care of it. Edward chuckled as he saw my face. "Jacob, I promise later, you don't want to mess up your clothes."

"I know," I said as I felt my erection go down. As we pulled up to the dance, Edward just gives me a kiss.

--

**Edward P.O.V.**

As Jacob and I walk in, we automatically see that Alice is the life of the party dancing with Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett try to out do them. All the humans are memorized with their movements. I see Leah sitting by herself just glaring. "I'm going to go talk to Leah," Jacob said walking over.

"Ok, I said knowing not to go over. As Jacob talks, I look around and see everyone that I know and then my eyes settle on Bella. I didn't know she was coming; she hates dances. Being polite, I walk over to her. "Hello Bella."

Her knuckles turn red as she clenches her fist and tries not to through her cup of juice into my face. "Edward, I have no words to say to you."

"Fine," I said walking away. Bella has a reason to be cold and distant, I didn't mean to break her heart, but we were never meant to be. Heading toward Jacob, I can see that Leah is clearly upset over something. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Leah snapped. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure in a minute; I have to speak with Alice." As I walk over to the dance floor, I hear a pair of boys talking about the Indians shouldn't be here. I hold back the need to rip their throats out. When I get to Alice she tries to get me to dance. "No, did something happen with Leah?"

"No why?" She asked as her happy mood evaporated.

"Because she's upset and wants to leave."

Alice was in shock. "I'll go talk to her." I watch as she goes to Leah and has her head nearly bitten off. Leah storms away from Alice and right out the door. Jacob runs after her as I go back to Alice. "I didn't mean it."

"What?"

"She said that I had no interest in being her friend and she was just dragged along, so you and Jacob can be together."

"She just now figured that out," laughed Rosalie. In her bright red dress, she is the female version of Satan. She then walks seductively out of the gym, as Emmett follows him with his tongue hanging out.

"Alice, Jacob went to talk to her, she'll understand." I said.

"I hope so."

Soon Jacob came back pulling Leah with him, Jasper being a gentleman asked for Leah to dance with him. She just gave him a look and accepted. "What you tell her to bring her back?" I asked Jacob.

"That she can use the rabbit, while I'm grounded." To me it looked as if Jacob wanted to ask me to dance. Taking his hand, I lead us outside to a small secluded spot where we could still hear the music. "Why are we out here?" He asked.

I take one of his hands and wrap an arm around his waist. "So we can dance." I hold him close to me as we sway to the music. For someone that says he can't dance, he does well. As we continue to dance, Jacob rests his head on my shoulder. "I love you Jake."

"Love you to." Soon the music became fast beat. "Edward can we say bye to everyone and do our own thing?"

"Yes, my horny boy." I say seductively.

Once back inside, we say bye to everyone, Alice is sad, until she figures out what we might to do. Leah just pouts, but allow us to go.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Edward pulls into a secluded area and cuts the engine, I'm nervous, because I don't know if we'll go all the way tonight. I think it's still strange that I would lose my virginity to a guy. Before I know it me and Edward end up in the back seat as he kisses me. As if by magic, I'm down to my boxers with Edward licking my nipples. "Edward… please." All he did was smile up at me as he removed my cock and kissed the tip. I almost jumped out of my skin; he then took it completely in his mouth. "Edward," was all I could say as my pleasure mounted, I don't know how much longer I could hold back. As I was about to explode a sharp pain ran through my body."

Edward stops. "Jake are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry I'll do you now."

"No, I like pleasuring you." Then he takes my member back into his mouth and sucks until I howl in pleasure, strange that I howled. Edward pulled off me and I take off his pants. "Jacob, no."

"Why not?" He doesn't give me an answer as he attaches his lips onto mine. What's the point in arguing about it? Slight pressure is applied to my butthole, I gasp a little; I'm definitely sure I'm not ready for this, but I don't want to upset Edward. As the finger goes deeper into me, more pain rushes through my body, I know it's not from Edward. Gasping, I try to ignore it, but it becomes to intense. Sweat pours down as I start to burn up. "Edward stop."

"What's wrong?" I feel his hand running on my face. "Jacob, you're burning up, we need to get you home."

"NO! It hurts please make it stop." My skin, it feel as if it's on fire, my chest's it's starting to look furry. "What is happening to me?"

"Jacob calm down." Edward says as he starts to get me dressed. "Everything is going to be alright, I'm going to take you to Carlisle, so he can help." I barely listen to him, the pain is too much I can feel my organs burning, I'm going to die. The roar of the car helps me forget the pain as Edward races toward his house.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

He's changing his scent is stronger then before, damn what can I do for him? Bloodcurdling screams come from the back seat as Jacob fingernails tear at his skin. "Jacob, you need to stop, we'll be there soon."

"LET ME OUT! He screamed as he fists pounded the roof, the power of the wolf came into Jacob as he ripped the roof open and tried to climb out.

"Stop," I pull the car over and pull him back inside. "Jacob come on calm down." I kiss him, but he growls and pushes me away. "Jake."

"LEAVE ME ALONE." His teeth are razor sharp as his mouth morphs into a muzzle, fine brown hair grow from his skin; his beautiful eyes fill with fear and hatred as they run over his body and the dart to me. "Help me," he whines. My dearest Jacob if only I could, he cannot kill me, I reach my hand toward him, but he snaps at me. "Help me." His body is becoming bigger; to the point, his form can't fit into the car anymore.

"Jacob," I said slowly getting out of the car. Seeing him squished inside, I rip open the car and set him free. There in the middle of the road Jacob drops on all fours and howls toward the moon. There's nothing I can do for him, but let him finish. As more hair appears, he growls at me and runs into the woods. If I had a heart, it would be hurting for I feel that I have lost my Jacob forever.

* * *

Jacob is half way through his transformation. If anyone wants to see a certain idea with this story let me know.

Next chapter, Jacob finishes the transformation and finds out what the Cullens are.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- don't own the Twilight series.

Another chapter for all my wonderful readers enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The pain is gone; I'm a monster now. After I ran away from Edward, I just kept running until I couldn't anymore. I have no idea where I am and how to change back to human. The neediness for Edward is strong, but I can't be near him; I might kill him. As I try to get used to walking on four legs, I hear the flow of the stream miles away. I need to know how I look; I start running, reaching it in no time. As I look into the clear water a monster stares back at me; tears slides down from my eyes into the stream as I realize I'm not normal anymore.

The scent of a rabbit in fear hits my nose; it's to scared to move. Hungry comes over me as I run and trap it in my huge jaws. It slides down my throat; once it hits my stomach, I throw it up. I can't believe I just did that; I want to die. Using my new nose, I try to sniff out someone I know, but nothing comes up. I can't just stay stuck in this body, so I start walking hoping to find some signs of civilization.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob has been gone for the past two weeks, I want to go look for him, Carlisle forbids me to go, he said this was something Jacob had to do on his own. I miss him, if I could I would be crying for him, but I have fallen into a deep depression, doing nothing but playing Jacob's song on my piano. As I play, Jasper comes in and perches himself by me. "Yes, I'm playing and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Alice has informed me that Leah will be coming over again." Jasper said. Leah has been a force these last couple weeks, because she believes that I murdered Jacob. Days ago, I had to meet with Billy and the tribal council to discuss what was happening to Jacob when we were together. I did leave out we were in the middle of sex, but I did tell them about the transformation. After that, they deemed it wasn't my fault for Jacob's disappearance, but Billy did have a few chose words for me for being with Jacob.

"Hopefully Alice can distract hers, so she won't attempt to kill me." Then I heard the door being knocked on; two minutes later, Leah ran into the piano room. "May I help you?" I asked keeping my eyes on the piano keys, nothing truly scares me, but her eyes when she is mad. No wonder Jacob has said she was a harp."

Her voice is not full of anger. "I think you would be pleased to hear that Jacob is back."

I hit a wrong note as the news sinks in; happily, I stop and stand up. "What?" I haven't noticed his scent in the air nor has anyone else in my family. "Where is he?"

"At home, look I'm sorry I said that you killed him, so I told you to make it up to you."

"I thank you."

"Welcome," she said walking out.

"Wait," I said running up to her. "Will you deliver a letter to him?"

She stares at me for a second and then nods yes. "Hurry up; I'm not suppose to be over here."

"I'll be quick," I said rushing into my room. Going to my desk I pull out a letter, I had first written when Jacob turned up missing, adding in a few details I slip it in an envelope and go back downstairs, to find Alice asking questions about Jacob. I can tell that Leah is holding some details back, I wondered if she knows he is one. To find out I probe into her mind.

_For the love of God shut up, I'm not about to tell you how he is a monster now,_ She thought.

So she does know. "Here's the letter." I said as Leah gives me a grateful look.

But before she can leave Esme stops her by handing over a picnic basket full of hot rolls, homemade soup and other goodies for Jacob. "Tell Jacob that we miss him and to come over when he's better." Esme says, I know she hopes that Jacob hasn't changed his mind about us now that he's a wolf.

"I will ma'am," Leah said as I escorted her outside and found out she was driving the rabbit.

"Thanks for coming Leah." I say giving her a hug in gratitude, she tenses up, but accepts the hug. "Bye,"

"See you later," she said as she got in the rabbit and drove off.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Something wet and cold is against my head, slowly I open my eyes and find Dad and Sam sitting by my bed. How did I get here? Turning my head I notice there's no more fur and that I'm wearing clothes. Why am I human again? Thinking back, I don't remember much just sniffing my way back to La Push and then passing out. "Daddy," I said trying to sit up, but Dad gently pushes me back down.

Dad's eyes are full of tears, but they don't come out. "Just rest Jacob."

"But dad, I'm sorry."

"Shh Jake, everything will be alright we'll explain once you feel better." I'm still in pain and very tired. Dad helps me take a couple pills and I slowly drift back off to sleep.

A couple hours later, I wake up and hear voices coming from the living room, entering it I see Dad, Sam, Embry, Sue and Old Quil talking. "Jake come sit by us," Dad said.

Everyone is looking at me, it's strange I almost wish I can crawl up on dad's lap and bury my head in his chest like I used to do as a kid. As I sit by dad, I notice Sam giving me a sympathetic look. "Am I a monster?" I asked.

"NO Jacob," Sue said gently taking my hand. "You're something more special and highly respected in our tribe.

Old Quil then spoke up in his thin tone. "What she means Jacob is that you have been blessed in receiving the power of the wolf. Who protects our tribe and the surrendering area."

That can't be possible, but the fur and my face. "I'm a wolf," I whispered. "But how, why and is anyone else a wolf."

"I'll answer the third question," said Sam. "I'm one and so Embry. We're not the only ones soon Seth, Quil and Jared will become werewolves."

"Dad are you one?"

"No your father is not," Old Quil replayed. "But I am. The males in our tribe become wolves when our enemies come back into our area. Your father's generation was not exposed to our enemies, but my generation and your generation was and is."

"Who are our enemies?"

"Vampires," he hissed.

"Mostly the Cullens," Sam said with a growl. Embry also growled at the mention of the name.

"That 's not true they're my friends," I cried. "They wouldn't hurt anybody." Then the dream I had about Edward and Alice flashed into my head and how they killed Claire. "They can't be."

Sue rubbed my hand as she spoke. "Jacob, I know it's hard to believe given the myths about vampires like Dracula, but they are. They can come out in the day, but not in sunny weather."

"But Carlisle is a doctor."

"Yes, he's been living so long that blood doesn't bother him. Jake, the Cullens have a vegetarian diet." Old Quil saw the confusion on my face. "It means that instead of human blood they have conditioned their bodies to drink animal blood instead. That doesn't mean you can take them lightly; there have been a few cases in which they have reverted back to human blood."

It all makes sense why Esme always wanted to feed me, why Edward never came out on sunny days. Damn is Edward trying to bite me; is that why he said he loved me? "So we're enemies with them, do we have to fight them?"

"Only if they kill a human or if they come onto our land. We have made exceptions to the rule about our land in that Carlisle is a doctor and he has been called many times to help. With Edward, I have been informed that he has been here many times regarding your education. The first time we let it slide, but Jacob you need to understand that you're putting our people in danger everytime he comes here." Old Quil replied.

Tears try to escape my eyes, but I hold them. "Jacob now do you understand why you should stay away from the Cullens?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir, but what about school, Alice and some of the others are in my classes?"

"We have considered that since before you changed. We have spoken with the principal of the high school here and if you promise to make at least a 'B+' average, do chores around the school grounds, and promise to stay out of trouble for the rest of the year then you may go back."

I don't know if I can make that promise; I want Edward, but he and his family might kill my family. "Dad, Edward wouldn't hurt us."

"Jacob don't be naïve; I know it's a hard concept to understand, but they will break their diet one day and kill the humans of Forks or our tribe, we can't take that risk in you being friends with them. Jacob, what is more important their friendship or the lives of the tribe?" Dad asked.

A nauseating feeling runs through me. "Lives, I don't feel to good can I go lay down?"

"Yes sickness is common with your resent changes," said Old Quil. "When you feel better me and Sam will start talking to you about the changes and you duties to the tribe."

I nod and say bye to everyone before I go back to my room. As I lay down I cry into my pillow; I don't want to lose Edward, but he's a killer and if my dream meant anything him and Alice will kill everyone close to me. Damn I'm such a baby, wiping away my tears I fall back asleep.

"Wake up you idiot," said a harpy like voice from above, turning over I look up in to Leah's dark eyes. "Get up now, you've been sleeping all damn day."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Twenty minutes, I have something for you." She sits on my bed and hands me a basket; I smell the most delicious food, but a sickening scent is mixed in to. Opening the basket, I found a note from Esme. I should read it, but I can't. "She gave you food."

"I can smell." I snapped.

Leah just gives me a strange look. "Aren't you going to read the letter?"

"No, why did you go over there?"

"Because I thought they would be relived to hear that you are back after a two week disappearance. Where the hell did you go anyway?"

"None of your business. Stay away from the Cullens," I warn her like Sam did to me, but I won't hit her.

"What, you're the one who introduced me to them in the first place. Whatever I don't even like being around that blonde bitch anyway. I'm going home; here are your keys and a letter from Edward." She said handing them over, giving me one last look; she leaves.

I sit on my bed going through the picnic basket, everything smells and looks delicious, but those _bloodsuckers _must have some sinister plan in feeding me. Taking the basket, I take it outside and throw it away. Going back to my room, I notice the two letters. I want to read them, but I have to protect my tribe. Going into the living room, I noticed Dad had built a fire in the fireplace; I threw the letters in and watch them burn.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob's scent fully encompasses the wolf; how I want to go near him, but I can't. A week has gone by since Leah told me he was found and he hasn't been in school. Mostly because he transferred back to the reservation high school. I've called him, texted, emailed, and sent letters through the mail, but he never returns any of my messages. It hurts that he ignores me, I want to go over to his house, but I don't want to be killed, because more people are turning into wolves. I constantly ask Alice about her visions and sadly, none involve Jacob. I need to see Jacob, Friday I skip school and drive up to the reservation school, which is not on the reservation, but two miles off. Stopping I park next to the rabbit and wait until Jacob comes out talking to two of his friends.

As Jacob approaches, I get out and stand next to the rabbit. By the look on his face, I can tell that he wants me, but he is trying to cover it up. "Why are you here Cullen?"

"Jake, we need to talk."

"NO! Just leave bloodsucker."

I don't talk, but set up a telepathic link with him. _Jacob don't do this I love you._ He doesn't respond back, I push into his mind and find that he has somehow blocked his mind to me. "Jake…" He's shaking trying to control his rage, before he turns into a wolf. Not saying another word, I go back to my car and drive away.

* * *

Poor Edward, but that how it goes with wolves.

Next chapter, someone else transforms and a meeting between Edward and Jacob.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-Don't own the Twilight series

Thanks for the reviews, I've been reading them closely and try to write how everyone wants the story to go. Keep them up and if you want a specific idea in the story let me know.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I never thought it would be possible, but Leah is more of a bitch then usual. Seth says that Leah is going through PMS if only he knew the truth. The truth is that after about a week after my encounter with Edward, Leah disappeared for a couple days, only to come back as a werewolf. Now she is torturing everyone with her thoughts when we're in a wolf form, especially the memories with Sam. The only good thing about her transformation is that we have gotten closer, because of our connections with the Cullens. She is having an easier time adjusting without them, unlike me who wants Edward every single second of the day.

I want to tell him, I'm sorry about ignoring him and that I loved him more then anything, but I most protect the tribe and try to destroy all emotions I have toward him. If I wasn't connected to the pack by some telepathic link, I would be bury myself in a hole thinking of Edward. Finishing a patrol, I painfully change back to human and go home, to find Dad waiting up for me. Sometimes I don't want to be near him or hear his voice. Entering the house, I walk right past him without saying a word.

"Jacob get back here," Dad ordered.

"I'm tired Dad unlike you I have to go out and protect the tribe every goddamn night."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Dad, I'm tired and I have school in two hours, just let me get some sleep," I snapped at him. Then I went to my room and locked the door. Only to collapse on my bed; I know it was rude of me, but he has been pissing me off lately.

Going into a deep sleep, I dreamt about running that in my human form running towards Edward, as I kept getting closer he seemed to disappear. Once I was near to touch, a giant wolf blocks me from him. Growling the wolf turns toward Edward and destroys him.

"Jacob wake up." Snapping out of my dream, I see Dad by my door. "Jake, you're already late, get up and dressed."

"Just leave me alone," I said as I bury my head into my pillow; I don't know why I agreed to that stupid deal about school; I hate going anyway.

"Jacob, I said get up."

"Just leave me alone old man," I growled.

"Jacob, I'm not telling you one more time, get up."

Angry explodes from my body, as I transform and nearly rip dad into shreds. Having the sickening feeling of almost killing my dad, I make my way out of the house and run into the woods.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

If vampires could suffer from disorders, I would be suffering from separation anxiety disorder. Every hour, minute, and second, that passes without Jacob sends me into pain. I want to cry for him, scream, destroy myself, but what's the point, none of it will bring Jacob back to me. My dearest Jacob, I hope you want me as much as I want you. I have no idea how Jacob is doing, because Leah doesn't come over anymore, I think that is because Jacob told her about us. Alice is upset over it, because she really likes Leah. Rosalie is the one only happy that Leah and Jacob don't come over, I swear if it wasn't for Emmett; only some unnamed god would know what I would do to her.

The sun rains down to make my skin sparkle as I catch scent of a bobcat, running faster to catch it, I catch scent of Jacob also making his way toward it. As I run faster, I catch a glimpse of a large brown wolf. I know it's risky, but I need to talk to him. Jumping into a tree, I watch Jake corner the cat and lunge for it; as he does, I jump on him and wrap my arms around his enormous body. He howls and tries to struggle away, but I tighten my grip, just enough to let him know that I am serious. "Jake turn to human and I'll let you go." He just howls and shakes his enormous head. I tighten my grip; he's a new wolf with not that much strength. Jacob whimpered a little bit, before he turned back. If I could blush I would be doing it as I notice Jacob is naked.

Jacob shakes some as he rubs his skin. I've heard that wolves go through pain as they transform back in forth, until they get used to it. I rub his aching muscles, until he snaps at me. "Stop."

"Fine," I take off my jacket and hand it to him.

He rejects it. "I don't want your clothes, bloodsucker."

"Jacob, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what I am, but don't take it out on me. I couldn't tell you, like the wolves we also have to protect our identity. I would have told you."

"When you have bitten me?"

"NO! Jacob, I swear I would have never bitten you. I love you to much to turn you into what I am."

"Did you know I was going to turn into a wolf?"

"Yes, most of your kind have a specific scent. At the time, I met you, it was mild, but as days went by it became stronger. Your scent is different from the others; I fell in love with it before I actually met you." Jacob looked at me, but turned his head. "Jake, look at me. I love you more then anything. It pains me when you're away, ignore me and call me a bloodsucker."

"I hate you."

"Why Jacob? Just tell me why. Weeks ago, you didn't hate me even when you were going through the change. You didn't hate me when we were going through the situations with your dad. Don't let the prejudice of the werewolves and vampires, get between our love." Jake didn't say anything as he just sat there. Knowing he was thinking, I wrapped my jacket around him and sat next to him. His new body heat, tries to warm up my cold skin. I wish it would melt his cold heart.

Time ticked by as we sat, Jacob only moved once to pull his knees up to his chest. "I don't who I am anymore. I almost killed my dad earlier, because he wanted to go to school. I'm really a monster." Jacob said as tears ran down his eyes.

I wiped away his tears and held him close to me. "When I was first changed, I thought that to, since I craved human blood. Sometimes I still feel that way. Jacob, your heritage is what makes you unique. I can't even remember what my life was before I was changed."

"Why did you change?"

"Like you I didn't have a choice; in 1918 a case of the Spanish influenza broke out and everyone in my human family caught it and died. Before my mother died, she told Carlisle that he had to save me; after she died, he took me away and changed me. I wasn't very happy when it was done, so I rebelled against Carlisle and did horrific acts to humans, which I regret to this day. The last person I tortured was a mother who accidently killed her infant son. I made her relive every minute until she had a nervous breakdown and killed herself. I found out later that she was single mother who left behind two other children. I swore then I would never harm any human ever again."

"How did you make her relive her memories?" Jacob asked.

"I have the power to read minds; before you ask I haven't been able to read yours. There was one time; I did hear that you said that my skin felt good. Other then that no. I tried to set up a mental link with you, but you rejected me."

"I know, you said that you loved me. I don't hate you, I'm just…"

"Confused, I know. Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about everything." Jacob threw his arms around me and buried his head into my chest. I lifted his head up and kissed his lips. He happily accepted my lips. My Jacob gave me a smile that rivals supermodels. Him being naked against me was a bonus, but I decided not to take advantage of the situation; Jacob needs me emotionally right now, not physically. Hearing a howl in the distance forces us apart. "That's Leah, I have to go." He said standing up.

"Leah phased, but I thought only."

"Males, I know, but she is the exception. Can I call you and maybe come over?"

"Yes anytime; we'll figure out something, so we'll be together." I kiss him again before he changes back into a wolf. Before he leaves, he playfully licks my face and runs off.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I feel happier then I have in weeks. I want to think about my time with Edward, but I can't let the pack know I was with him. As I ran back to talk to dad, Leah started to talk to me. _What do you want?_

_Where were you, your dad told my mom you almost killed him._

_I know and I'm going back to apologize._

_I smell bloodsuckers did you run into one?_

_Yes, but he wasn't on our land and was just hunting for animals. Meet me later at my house._

"_Whatever._ She said breaking our link.

Once I was back at home, I phased back and got some clothes. Dad wasn't home, so I took the time to make clumped together spaghetti and burned garlic bread to say I'm sorry. When Dad came home, he was surprised to see dinner done. As I gave him a beer, I apologized. "Dad I'm sorry for earlier."

"I'm sorry as well being a wolf does take a lot of energy. You need to learn to control your temper or someone could be killed."

"I know," I said as I gave him a plate of food.

He tried it out and kept eating. "Cooking for the first time in your life, hmm you should ask Sue to give you some lessons."

"Funny old man."

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I'm so mad, because Edward got to be with Jacob and not me. As I sit in Jasper's lap, I think about the vision I had about the two. It showed the two of them looking at each other lovingly as Jacob held a blanket close to him containing something I can't put my finger on. I wish I knew what it was. That was the first one vision, but more terrifying ones have been appearing. The worst is many wolves snarling at many vampires that include some members of my family. A war between our kinds, I do pray at the last minute the war ceases to happen. If the war does happen, many lives will be lost.

* * *

This story is long from being over, so Jacob and Edward are back together, but they will still be having troubles from their respective sides.

Next chapter, Leah P.O.V. about the Cullens, Seth changes, and Jacob and Edward goodness.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- This story had to be changed to an 'M' rating for sexual scenes hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I'm glad I'm away from the pack for awhile, Jacob seeing my annoyance with the immature young wolves decided to take me to my favorite ice cream place in Port Angeles. As we sat outside, we enjoyed how there were very little people there to stare at us. It's a sight to see two six foot Indians around. Jacob devours three banana splits with all the fixing, as I eat a large cup of strawberry and chocolate ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem, I needed to get away to. Leah could you keep a secret?"

"Yes," I'm surprised he wanted me to know a secret of his. Back when we were kids, I was much closer to Rebecca and Rachel. I always thought he was an annoying little runt until the twins left and Sam imprinted on Emily. He was the only one that wanted to be around me and help through some of the pain. "What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure that I have imprinted on Edward."

I crush my spoon. "What? I know you liked him, but imprinted. Do you have any idea what the tribe will say? This is fucked up Jacob. He's a one of them bloodsuckers."

"Don't call the Cullens that." He growled.

"Why not they are? You're going to get us killed one day by those damn leeches."

"Leah stop, I didn't tell you, so you can insult them. I was in love with Edward before we found out the truth about them, besides they have been nothing, but nice to us. Look you're the only one I can trust with this secret. Please don't say anything to Sam or the rest of the pack."

The neediness in his eyes is what made me back down some. "Fine, since you're my friend. But if they turn you, I'll destroy every last one of them."

"Alright," he grinned. He thinks I'm not serious, but I am. I do admit; I hate not being able to see Alice and Jasper who are my favorites of the Cullens. But I swear I would rip them apart if they ever hurt Jacob especially Edward. "Do you want to come with me to visit them?"

"No,"

"C'mon Alice wants to see you." He tried to show me his puppy dog eyes, but I just ignored them.

"Look, I'll keep your secret, but there is no way I'm going over there."

"Fine," he said licking the bowl. "Please, Alice wants to see you."

"No, now stop begging. " He got quiet after that. After we were done, we got back into the rabbit and headed back to the reservation. I'm glad we decided to drive instead of running in our wolf form, it gave me a chance to think in privacy. I do want to go see Alice, she's would be the closet person I had to a female friend. I still love Emily, but I still can't forgive her for what she and Sam did to me. Rebecca and Rachel are living their own lives away from La Push. Sighing I should at least say hi, but Alice is my enemy and I can't look beyond that.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Pulling on a new shirt, I get ready to go over to see Edward to disguise that I'll be anywhere near him; I'm forcing Leah to come with me. She said she would never see the Cullens again, but I got her to. Just as I was about to leave the house, Seth comes running toward crying. "What's wrong?" Seth was shaking in fear as he tried to let the words escape his mouth. "Seth calm down tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm becoming a monster," he cried. I gave him a look, before I pulled him into my room. Looking at me, he pulled off his shirt to reveal black fur all over his chest. "Jacob help, I don't know who to go to?"

I wonder why he isn't going through the same change, me and Leah did, but I guess everyone is different. "You're not turning into monster; I need you just to let the transformation happen. After it's done, I'll tell you about it." He nodded at me and let the pain of the first transformation rip through his body. A few minutes later, a small black haired wolf stood before me. Compared to my, Leah, and Sam's wolf states, Seth would be considered a puppy. I place my hand on his head and scratch behind his ears to calm him down. "Don't worry, I'm one to and so is Leah, Sam, Embry, and Quil. You're not alone in this." He whimpered a little bit as he rubbed up against me. He's to young to become a wolf, I wonder how he'll take it when he finds about the Cullens he so fond of.

Sensing Seth had change, Sam and Leah came over to help me deal with him. To help him transition better we changed into our wolf forms and talked to him, explaining our duties to the tribe and lastly about the Cullens. Seth cried when he heard if something happened we would have to kill them. When he was informed, we helped him change back to human, so he could get some rest before he had to train and then start his duties. Not wanting him to go home in his state, I decided that he could stay at my house for the night. Sam agreed and left. Leah agreed to and went back home to get some of Seth's clothes and to talk to her parents about Seth being with me.

Hours later, Seth laid on my bed with one of my shirts on, it is to big for him, but he says that he feels safe in it. I'm disappointed that I couldn't spend time with Edward, but it's important to be with Seth now. Laying next to him, Sam snuggled himself into my arms. Even if he is a few years younger then me, it almost feels that he's my child, because he is depending on me to help him get through this. "Jacob, I don't want to hurt the Cullens," he said.

"We won't hurt them, unless they harm a human."

"But still they're our friends; I like them and want to go over again."

"Seth, we will go over again, but we can't let Sam or the others know. That means when we're in wolf form, you can't think about them in a nice way." He nodded sadly and drifted off to sleep.

--

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I'm glad that I'm near Jacob, he's the big brother that I need. I wanted to go to Leah first with my problem, but I thought she wouldn't understand. Glad I'm not a monster anymore. I wonder what dad will say about me and Leah being wolves. Mom says that we can't tell him, out of protection for him and his health, but I want to so bad. Dad's health is failing; he won't take any of his medication or follow the doctor's orders of eating healthier and exercising. He says that if he is going to die, he might as well die happy. Things have been happening so fast, I can't bare the pain of losing my daddy. I don't want to lose the Cullens either. Emmett is like another big brother that actually wants to spend time with me unlike Leah, who never wants to be around me. Esme cooks better then mom and is pretty to. I don't want to seem them in secret, but to protect the tribe I have to.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Missing a day with Jacob has been hard on me, since we are never together. His presence is what keeps me feeling as if my existence wasn't necessary, but I know why he hasn't come. He called earlier explaining about Seth and his new change. I hope he to does not hate my family for being who we are. I feel bored, I've already eaten and don't have the need to be around anything that gives humans enjoyment. I only want is my Jacob. I've already recorded my song for him and planning to give it to him and in the planning stage of composing another one. Sighing, I go into the living room and find Alice pouring over magazines that feature baby nurseries. I would somewhat expect Rosalie to do that, but all of the females in our family has done that at some point. Sitting next to her, I know we would never get the chance to take care of a baby. "Find anything good?"

"Yes especially rooms for a little girl. I want to order it and fix up the extra rooms upstairs." She stopped talking and continued to look over the magazines.

Sighing I run outside to go to my favorite spot to watch the sunrise, as I did. Jacob's scent him my nose and soon he appeared wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Hi," I said as I kissed him.

"I missed you; sorry about yesterday, Seth needed me."

"Jacob, I understand." I practically drool over Jacob's scent; it smells very sexual. Not being able to contain myself, I drop to my knees and pull Jake's pants down. Glad he isn't wearing any underpants, as I take his cock into my mouth.

"Edward," Jake whimpered as I pleasured him. As I take it deeper into my mouth, I can feel it grow inside me. "Edward." Jake's hands are on my head working my head up and down. I pleasure him with my tongue; soon he grips my hair and releases himself into my mouth. Cleaning him up, I pull off and smile up at him. He's a little embarrassed, but he smiles to. "Edward, I want you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jacob got on his knees and undid my pants.

I know this is his first time, so I help guide my member into his mouth, and slowly work his mouth. After I feel that I'm ready, I lay him down on his stomach, and help stretch his hole out with my fingers. When I'm done, I position myself to his hole and push in. He howls in pain, and then the nature of sex between a wolf and a vampire takes place. Bodies rocking to unknown motion, the scent of nature and sex being mixed together. The two of us growl like animals in heat as I slam with all my might into him, he whimpers, but submits to me being the dominant one. Not liking seeing his back, I pull out, turn him on his back lift up his legs, and plow into him again. Jacob's face keeps me going; the pleasure, in the pain that show in it increases my drive. We're not speaking, but telepathically he's crying out for more. His nails rip into my back as he rocks with pleasure. His nails go in harder as he reaches sexual climax, he screams. I keep going into him until he has multiple orgasms. After his third, I pull out and look down at him. He's beautiful. Finding no point to move him, I lay next to him as he buries his head into my chest and starts to lick my nipples.

I laugh. "No more for today."

"Please, I need more," he whimpers.

"Soon," I say as I kiss him softly. He just nods and stops the licking. Feeling worn out, he falls asleep against me. As he sleeps, I take the time to clean him and admire his beauty. I have the desire to draw him as he his, but I won't I love having the mental image, I'll have forever. I watch him as he sleeps and when he wakes up, I'm the first thing he sees. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," he said looking down."

"What's wrong?"

"It's strange, because I lost my virginity to a guy."

I hold him in my arms. "Jacob, we love each other, that's all that matter"

"I know." He says as he leans back into me. We sit in that position as the time goes by, to us it doesn't make any difference.

* * *

Another chapter done, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I love writing in Seth and Leah's P.O.V., I'll do more of them in future chapters.

Next chapter: Coming soon


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry with the long delay, but school is back in session and this semester takes up more of my time, but here is a new chapter with a surprise and sex scene.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I'm in pain. After my time with Edward, I went back home to take a hot shower and go on patrol. Sam questions me where I was, but I don't tell him. Leah knows where I was, but I know she won't tell Sam. I didn't tell her me and Edward had sex, she wouldn't understand. While in the shower, the hot water doesn't take the pain I feel. I thought pain wouldn't affect me to much since I've changed, but I guess it's different with sex. Stepping out, I hear the sounds of low howling symbolizing death, my heart beats faster as I throw on clothes and run to where the howling is coming from. I follow it to Seth and Leah's house. Entering it, Seth runs into my arms crying. "What happened?"

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I stand at the edge of the reservation in respect. A week ago, Harry Clearwater died from a heart attack. I haven't seen Jacob since it happened. He did call and say that Seth is having a hard time getting through it. By his voice, I could tell that Jacob was having a hard time to, since he told me once that he was close with Harry. I want to help them both and Leah to. Carlisle told me nothing could have saved Harry; his heart just gave out with his unhealthy life style that combined with diabetes. After the funeral, I go home and watch Alice look through magazines about baby care. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to and it's fun. Did you know that you're suppose to breast feed a child, so they can have a strong immune system?"

"Alice, I don't care."

"You should," she said under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing darling brother," Alice said turning back to her magazines. "Oh tell Jacob to bring Leah over."

"You know she won't come."

"But she has to, I miss her," Alice said as her bottom lip pouted out. Maybe we can trick her into coming over. Better yet, kidnap her and force her here. That's a good idea." Actually bad idea in my opinion, but there is no point in arguing with Alice.

"Alice tell me why do you want Leah over here so much?"

"Well because she is like me when I was human. Nobody understands her and inside she's lonely." I never thought that way about Leah before, she comes off as to strong willed. "I want to break through her loneliness to show her that she can be truly happy and that someone will always be there for her."

"I understand; I'll speak to Jacob about getting her over her."

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Dad has been buried for a couple weeks and life has barely returned to normal. Seth is always crying and prays to God to bring dad back. He's stupid, God doesn't exist and if he did why the hell would he take our father away from us. Mom is holding up stronger; she focuses on more running the store. In speaking with her she said, that she expected dad to die soon, because of his eating habits and that she prepared herself ahead to deal with the blow of him dying. Not that I blame her to much, to me, he died what can I do about it? I just keep on what I was doing before, patrolling, school and work. Not finding reading about the Russian revolution interesting, I yawn as I get some food out of the fridge. As I was starting to eat container of cold leftover tuna casserole; Jacob walked in. "What do you want?" I asked with a noodle hanging out of my mouth.

Jacob grabbed a fork and started to dig into my food. I swear I hate how he and Seth steals my food. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Hunting."

I can tell he's lying, but I have nothing else better to do. "Whatever if you leave me and my food alone." Jacob just grins as he throws down his fork and takes a large hand of food. Growling he doesn't stop, but keeps grinning.

After we eat, we change into our wolf forms and run toward Canada to get some juicy elk. As we just cross the border, the fresh scent of vampire hits my nose more notably Edward and Alice. Heading in a different direction of the bloodsuckers, they follow us until Alice jumps on top of my back.

"I missed you, so much Leah. You're pretty as a wolf. Can you please turn to your human form?" She eagerly said as her hands run through my fur. I growl and tried to throw her off me, but her grip to my fur is too tight. "Please Leah please," she said with an annoying sweet voice. I keep growling at her; I then notice that Jacob had turned back to human and was standing with Edward. Damn now, I have no choice, but I won't change in front of them.

Running behind a large tree, I go back to human that forces Alice off my back. "Are you happy now," I asked covering my private parts with my hands.

Alice giggled, ran away for a second, and then she returned with some clothes. "Here, I got them for you." I look at her and took the clothes. They reek of bloodsucker; once I'm done Alice starts to talk again. "You're even prettier then before."

"What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to see you."

"I don't want to be near you," I snapped. Can't this girl get through her mind that vampires and werewolves can't be friends.

Her smile was wiped off her face as she sat on the ground. "I know it's because I'm a vampire, but it doesn't matter. Jacob and Edward are together despite their differences."

"Jacob is a fool. Look pixie, I don't want to be your friend or be anywhere near you and your family. What you can't get through your head is that our kinds are enemies?"

"I love you Leah." She said suddenly

I couldn't believe that those words came from her mouth. I push her down on the ground and growl ferociously. "What do you say?"

"I said I loved you both Jasper and me; you complete us. Strange as it may sound, we do love you. We want you plus Jacob to join our family."

"No," I yelled turning back to wolf. I don't attack her, but run away back to the reservation. As I do, I try not to think about what Alice had said, so the rest of the pack won't find out. Alice not giving up easily chases after me. I weave through the trees, but she matches my movements. I'm not some damn toy turning around I go in for the kill until Jacob jumps in front of me. _Move so I can kill her._

_No what has gotten into you?_

_She said that she and Jasper loved me._

Jacob didn't say anything before he rolled on to his back and started laughing his ass off. As he laughed harder, he turned back to human. "Are you serious? Someone actually loves you. To stop him I sink my teeth in to his arm. Not that it hurts him much, but it does shut him up. "Ok I get the point, go back to the reservation and I'll talk to Alice." I lick his wound before I run back.

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I knew Leah wouldn't understand that Jacob and I loved her and not in a sexual way in a way that she completes who we are. I wasn't sure about my feelings for her at first, but my dearest Jasper reassured me that Leah is apart of our link. I lean against a tree as Edward talks to Jacob, then they came over to me.

"Is it true that you lover her?" Jacob asked.

I look him dead in the eyes. "Yes, it's a deep down love like a second soul mate, Jasper feels it as well." Edward gives me a sympathetic look. "I know I shouldn't have sprung it on Leah all of a sudden, but what choice did I have? She avoids me because of what I am."

"I'll talk to her," Jacob said. I just nodded and started to go back to the house.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

After Alice left, Edward encased me in his arms and started to kiss my neck, but stopped before things go too far. "Jake do you want to?" I can't say no since he has some hold over me. I give him a slight nod. He smiles and continues farther, until I'm pressed against a tree whimpering with pleasure as he sucks my cock. As he uses his mouth expertly; I try and hold back but the pressure is to great, soon I'm cumming inside of his mouth. He drinks it all and stands up. "Have fun?"

"Yes," I said trying to stop blushing. Edward wipes his mouth and starts to kiss me again. "Edward, I need you inside me."

"Really Jacob?"

"Yes you're my addiction." Edward just smirks as he takes out his cock, taking my cue I get on my knees and suck it until he is ready to enter to me. Posing myself against a tree, Edward gently enters me and starts out slow, but then he goes faster. "More," I pant not getting enough, as Edward keeps going, his hand reaches around and starts to jack me off. Soon I can't hold on anymore and start to cum, Edward then cums in me at the same time.

When Edward pulls out, I slide down on my knees and start to suck him. "No more Jacob," Edward said pushing me off him. I whimpered a bit. "Soon, I want to spend time with you not having sex." He then pulls up his pants and took a small towel out of his pocket and starts to clean me up. "Are you hungry?"

"For you."

"No for food," he chuckled.

"No, I want more of you."

"Soon," he said kissing me on the lips.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob walks clings on to my neck as I run through the forest back to Forks, as I do I think about Alice's obsession with baby items all of a sudden, is that why she and Jasper love Leah, because she can bare children. A few miles from Forks, Jacob tells me to stop. "Why?" He doesn't answer as he gets off my back and throws up. "Do you want to rest?"

"No, it's nothing lets keep going." He gets on my back and I take off again. Once we're near a neutral spot I stop. "I love you," he says.

"I love you to, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes don't worry," he said as he turned back into a wolf. Giving me a sloppy kiss with his oversized tongue, he runs back to the reservation. Sighing with worry, I head back home.

* * *

I'll try to update quicker

Next chapter involves confrontations with Sam and start of something wonderful


	17. Chapter 17

Hello to all my readers a brand new chapter, sorry it took awhile, but school takes up my time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; I really appreciate them.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I can barely pay attention to what Sam is saying; all I catch from what seems like hours of him talking is that our numbers are growing quickly and that he thinks the Cullens are going to plan something. The Cullens aren't planning anything, I'm with them when I'm not patrolling. A couple times, I managed to drag Leah with me, but it only led to her storming away threatening to cut my throat one day. I feel as if I have to blow chunks, which I've been doing regularly for the past couple weeks. Leah looks over at me and gives me a worried look, I don't need her sympathy. Not having the strength to listen to Sam anymore, I ask if we're done.

"Soon Jake, the last part of my talk is that we need to use more of the buddy system with the younger ones. Since you took care of Seth when he transformed, he's your responsibility. For everyone else, I will assign you a person now the meeting is over. Jacob stay behind." I nod as the rest leaves; before Leah leaves, she throws a harsh look towards Sam. Sam just shrugs off the look. "Jake, I barely see you these days."

He's right, I spend most of my time with Edward doing our various activities like sex or just lying around. "School and patrolling."

"I know." He steps close to me and starts to nuzzle my face with his. He normally only does this with Emily when he has pissed her off in some way and wants to show affection. When asked about why he does it, he said he picked it up after spending time with an actual wolf pack when he first changed. I nuzzle him back that makes him smile. "Jake, I've missed you. We never spend time together anymore; you're one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry."

He stopped nuzzling and looked me dead in the eye. "Jake, does something other then the pack have your attention?"

"No," I say quickly. I can tell that Sam doesn't believe me. "It's like I said school, because I have to make high grades just to stay in this time."

"Jacob tell the truth," Sam growled. "Everytime, I'm near you; you have the scent of bloodsucker especially Edward. Every inch of your body has his scent. Tell me why."

"Because I run into him a lot and he tries to get me to talk to him, by holding on to me. It's nothing; I always get away from him."

Sam just smirked. "Lying is not going to help you or the pack." Sam's fingernails dug into my neck and he racked them down. "I hate to hurt you Jacob. Just tell the truth."

Werewolves heal quickly, but not when they're hurt by one of their own. Sharp stinging pain runs through me. "Sam, I'm telling the truth."

"I always know when you lie; I've known you since you were a baby, Jacob Ephraim Black." His fingernails leave my neck, he then leans toward me and licks my wounds. "Your scent is intoxicating Jacob."

"Sam stop." He stops only for a second, before he starts to kiss my neck. "Stop what about Emily?"

"I still care for her, but Old Quil told me that for some reason certain members in the pack feel attractions toward each other. Emily will understand; I would never leave her for you."

"But you want me sexually?"

"Yes, you smell as you're in heat." Sam's hands then slipped into my shirt as he nibbled more on my neck. "Don't worry, I'll be the only one taking you."

I pull away from him. "Sam, have you lost your mind?"

"Whether you like it or not; you have a female scent on you and as the alpha I have the right to have you," Sam said as he pushed me against the wall and gently placed his hands in my pants. "Jake don't worry, I'll be gentle." I can't cheat on Edward, but Sam's hands gentle pumps my cock as he puts his lips on mine.

"Sam stop please," I whimper toward my alpha. Seeing how upset I'm getting, Sam stops and starts to fix my clothes. "Thanks."

"Welcome, Jacob will you forgive me? I wouldn't have done it; if it wasn't for your scent."

"I forgive you." I shouldn't as I think of Edward, but Sam is my friend. He's always been there for me.

"Thanks, I'll treat you to some food," he says as he wraps his arm around me. The feeling of being a whore takes control of my body, but I don't voice my opinion as we leave.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob has been ill and seems to avoid me more then he used to. I refuse to read his mind and want him to come to me if he has a problem, but I doubt he will; he has too much pride to tell me when something is bothering him. Alice is still bothered by Leah refusal of her love; I figure that Leah will change her mind sooner or later. The sun is going down, Jacob was suppose to meet me in our clearing, but he's late. Catching his scent in the air, I can tell he is at La Push. Waiting for sometime more, he never shows up. As I get ready to leave, I quickly jump and wrestle a giant wolf to the ground. "You can't sneak up on me Leah," I said amused at her for trying to kill me.

She scoffs, runs away, and changes back to human. Coming from behind a tree, she is wearing only a tank top and a pair of men shorts. "Asshole, look I'm not going to try and fight you, but there is something seriously wrong with Jacob."

"What?" If my heart did beat it would have went cold.

"Other then the fact that he is constantly throwing up, but he is acting strange around me and the rest of the pack. He barely talks and seems somewhat fearful if any of the males touch him. He hasn't told me, but I think it has to do with Sam."

How does Sam interact with him?" I ask feeling angry that that bastard has possibly hurt my soulmate.

"He touches Jacob more then before, plus he whispers into his ear, which makes Jake uncomfortable. I don't know if you can smell it or not, but Jake has a strange scent to him that wasn't there before."

Sam, I should have known. "He doesn't talk about Sam; has the bastard done anything else to Jake?"

"I don't know. Jake doesn't want to talk about him. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't care for him. He needs your help; he just too stubborn to admit it."

I give her a hug. "Thank you for being there for him and informing me." She backs up with a slight blush. "If you ever need anything, please let me or my family know."

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is; you're the only one that Jacob trusts that knows about us. I am forever grateful that you have put your animosity towards my family aside to inform me about Jacob."

"I said it was nothing; I have to go now. Um…tell Alice and Jasper I said hi."

I will admit her request was strange, because she hates them for loving her, but I will not turn it down. "I will do that. If you want to see, you know you can come over any time; Alice would especially love it. Not only she, but Esme misses you to."

"I bet blondie doesn't."

"She misses someone to fight with to be honest."

"I'll think about it," she said. Turning back into a wolf, she gives me a small look before running off back towards her pack. Giving her a brief smile goodbye, I head back home.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Sam get off me," I cried as my alpha's straddled my waist, his fingernails ripped up my wife beater. It was just after a patrol as I just collapsed in bed; Sam came from out of the shadows and got on me. I try with all my strength, but he won't get off.

"Quiet," he said. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I just want you now." His fingers then pushed my sweatpants down, to reveal my limp cock. "I guess I have to make this stand up."

"No, Sam." Of course, my words were ignored as his hands touched the only area that I have only allowed Edward to touch. "Sam, you're suppose to be my friend."

"I am, but like I explained before. I'll be the only one to take your virginity."

"I'm not a virgin," I blurted out.

His face breaks in anger. "What, who took it?" I keep my mouth shut, as I try to get away from him, but he keeps a strong hold on me. "Tell me now, Jacob."

"No, it's none of your damn business, who the hell I sleep with."

"It is my business damnit." Sam's hands started to slap me across the face, as hard as he could manage. Can't taking the abuse anymore, I change into my wolf form and crash through my bedroom window just to escape from Sam.

Growling Sam turns and takes off after me. Running away from La Push, I run with all my might, to get away from him. As he chases me, he doesn't establish a mental link, in case the others have went into their forms to. After what seems like hours of running, Sam finally catches up with me, and proceeds to tackle me. We then wrestle until Sam has his teeth in my neck.

'_Don't be stupid Jake, you can never beat me.' _He said.

'_I hate you'._

'_But I love you.'_

I mange to get him off my neck and try to rip out his with my teeth; as we fight others of our pack begin to try to communicate with us to make us stop, but they don't say anything important. Sam's teeth sink into my leg and I howl in pain. Feeling my energy drain, Sam takes advantage to break my leg and slash me. Once I'm done; he mounts me, before he can do anything Edward comes out of nowhere and forces Sam off of me.

Sam is dazed at first, but gets over it quickly as he charges toward Edward, finding my strength I mange to get between them and fight with Sam again.

'_You're protecting this bloodsucker? You've have snuck to a new low.'_ Sam told me.

'_This isn't between you and him; it's me and you.'_ Our fighting became more intense. The others of our pack come where we're fighting at and try to stop us especially Leah you attacks Sam, but to protect Sam; Paul goes after her. Paul is bigger and has a more strength then her, Leah tries everything in her power to fight him, but is no match. Seeing his sister in trouble, Seth attacks Paul, then Jared jumps on Seth eventually we're all fighting each other. Seeing what was happening to our pack Sam ordered everyone to stop. I can barely hold on any longer, with my wounds, I start to see black then I can't see anything at all.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I sit quietly as I watch Carlisle finish treating Jacob wounds; after he passed out, I immediately jumped in and took him away. The other wolves chased me back home, but backed off when Sam told them to. I find it strange he would do that, I figure he has something in mind. I can't believe he would hurt Jacob like he did, Carlisle said even if Jacob is a fast healer, it would be awhile until he healed mentally, because he went against his pack. Watching Carlisle, I'm confused why he gently presses Jacob's stomach as if he is looking for something. "Is there something wrong?"

He doesn't respond right away, but he can't because Esme comes in telling him that Leah and Seth are in the living room also wounded from the fight. "Watch Jacob and if something unusual happens inform me."

"Yes sir." After he is gone, I lay next to Jacob and gently stroke his hair, wondering what was Carlisle worried about, I press on Jacob's stomach.

"Your fingers are cold," Jacob said nuzzling into me.

"Glad you're awake," I said as I kiss his forehead.

"I have to go back soon and say I'm sorry to Sam and the pack."

"No you don't if it wasn't for Sam; you wouldn't be in this condition. I love you to much to let that asshole take you away from me. Do you love me?"

"Yes,"

"Then you'll tell me why Sam is into you." Jacob turned his head away from me, explained what Sam had said, and did to him. "You don't have to talk anymore; I'll make him pay for what he did."

"No, it's my fight ok, don't get into it please."

"I won't for now." I said; Jake just nods and goes off to sleep.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I'll kill Paul the next time I see him; thanks to him I have a huge scar going across my stomach. Like I care to much, I gave him hell. Wanting to check if any scars are on my face, I check it in the bathroom and find none as I come out; I run into Alice. "Hi,"

She not bubbly as she normally is. "You're ok," she said giving me a hug. For some reason it's comforting and feels right.

"Ok,"

Just then, Jasper comes towards us. "Esme just made some food are you hungry?" Compared to before his voice is much softer in speaking and he looks at me the way he looks at Alice.

"No just…"

"Tired," he said finishing for me. "Understandable for what you went through." Before I know it he picks me up and carries me toward an empty bedroom, so I can sleep. I don't protest, but lean into his arms, until he places me on the bed. "Sleep well Leah," he said kissing my forehead. Yawning I nod and drift off to sleep, not before Alice also kisses me to.

--

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

It has been quite a night with three wolves needing medical attention. None of the injuries were not too serious, but I'm worried about Jacob. I didn't tell Edward right out, but Jacob is pregnant with child. Strange considering I have never heard or seen a male pregnancy before, but there is a first time for everything. Once Jacob is healed up, I will break the news to him and Edward.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter; it was another one of my favorites to write, because Leah is warming up to Alice and Jasper now.

Next chapter features Edward and Jacob finding out about the pregnancy and other things.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey to all my readers, I put off homework and writing papers, just to give you this chapter. So please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob is feeling better, but he keeps vomiting which is worrying me. I have tried to ask Carlisle about it, but he says he will tell me soon. Jacob right now is nestled up to me as we watch television. Even if he is well, he is scared to return to the reservation. Leah and Sam are still here, which makes Alice very happy, I think now she has forced Leah to cuddle up with her and jasper, but I'm not to sure. As we watch an old football game, Carlisle comes in and turns off the television. "Yes," I said.

"There is something I need to discuss with the pair of you. Please come into my office." With every house we have owned, Carlisle sets up a small office for his patients, but no one comes I believe it's more for privacy. Once in the office, Jake and I sit across from him. Carlisle runs his fingers through his hair before he speaks. "Well Jacob, I have an explanation for your vomiting."

"What is it," asks Jake.

"Jacob, you have an unusual body structure combined with the werewolf genes; it has caused your body to do something unheard of in the human and supernatural worlds. I'm not going to beat around the bush, but tell you that you are pregnant Jacob.

I don't know what it was, but I was extremely happy for what Carlisle had said, Jacob on the other hand looked as if his world had just crashed and burned right in front of his eyes. "You have to fucking kidding me," yelled Jacob.

"No I'm not," Carlisle said calmly. "I know it is hard to believe, but you are pregnant my rough estimate you are a month along."

"You're a fucking liar; I should have listened to my dad and not of have trusted you."

"Jacob, Carlisle would never lie about this," I said. You are pregnant with our child and you need to come to terms with it. I love you and this child, please don't get upset."

"Don't get upset, don't get upset. I'm pregnant you ass. Boys are not suppose to have babies that's why we have dicks. This is too fucked up for me; I'm getting out of here."

I stand up and grab Jake by the arm. "No, we need to talk about this."

"Nothing to discuss Edward, I am not having this freak child. Doc is there a way I can get it aborted?"

"Jacob, I don't honestly know. I believe it will be hard since the child is half vampire. I need to do an ultrasound and check the condition of the fetus."

"Doc, you're not doing anything, because I'm not having it. If you won't do anything I'll find my own way to get rid of it."

"Jacob stop being stupid," I said. "Vampires only take away life never give it, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a child that is from the both of us."

"You know what? Why don't you go fuck some other werewolf and have your child. You bastard, you were probably using me, just so I can get pregnant and give birth to this devil spawn. You bloodsuckers are using me and Leah to breed for you."

"Jacob that's not true. I love you more then anything; Alice and Jasper love Leah to and would never harm her."

"Liar," he said breaking from my grasp. Running from the room, I hurry after him to stop whatever he is planning to do.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I'm not pregnant, I thought I could trust Edward, but that was a lie. I never thought he would use me. Catching Leah's scent, I go into the room she's in and pull her out of the bed. "What the hell?" She asked.

"We need to leave now, these bloodsuckers are using us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, lets just get Seth and leave."

Leah just nods her head follows me out of the room, but Edward stops us before we can go downstairs. "Jacob, don't leave. We need to talk about this." I ignore him as I try to push past him, but he won't let me. "Jake listen to me, I know you're scared, but you need to talk to me and understand that I didn't mislead you."

"Fuck off Cullen," I growl. Leah is confused by the exchanges, starts to growl at Edward after seeing how upset I am. "Seth lets go," I yell.

Seth comes to the stairs with a sandwich in his hands. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving. Get out of the way bloodsucker." I say to Edward.

"No not until we speak about this."

"He said move," Leah snapped. By this time, the entire Cullen family has come to the stairs to see what was going on. Looking around, I can tell Alice, Jasper, and Esme are upset. Emmett is smiling; I think he is expecting a fight between Leah and Edward. The blond bitch face is expressionless.

"Jake be reasonable."

"Edward let him go," said Carlisle coming from out of nowhere.

"But…"

"No buts."

Edward just moves. Grapping Leah by the arm, I rush us out of the house and Seth following behind telling us to wait for him.

Once we're far enough from the house, we stop running and rest for a second. "What the hell was that about," asks Leah.

"They're using us to breed with them so we can have their unholy devil spawn."

"What!"

"Look doctor bloodsucker says I'm pregnant with Edward's child. Edward had to know I would get pregnant that's why he broke the treaty to get close to me, so I can have the thing. Alice and Jasper are using you to have their child."

Leah looked skeptical as she thought about my words. "They wouldn't do that," Seth cried. "They love us."

"Love my ass, we should have listened to Sam; they were planning something. Never will we go back to the slimy bloodsuckers. After I get rid of this thing we're going to attack them and get rid of them."

Tears were coming down Seth's eyes. "No, please."

Leah slaps him in the back of his head. "Shut up, this is serious. How are you going to get rid of it?"

"I don't know. Let's go back I need to talk with Sam." The others just nod and we walk back toward the reservation.

--

**Sam's P.O.V.**

How could I be so stupid for not controlling my urges toward Jacob, but his scent is to damn hard to resist. After our fight, I was scolded by Old Quil for letting the pack fight against each other. Some leader I am, now I've probably lost one of my best friends. Eating a cartoon of ice cream, I think about my mistake until Emily comes in. "Yes,"

"Jacob is here and he wants to talk with you."

Getting up I rush to the door to find Jake looking at the ground, while Leah gives me a killer look. Leah pushes past me and goes to Emily. "Jake, I'm sorry for what I did."

"I need to talk to you can we go somewhere alone?"

"Of course." I tell Emily I'm leaving then take Jake to the beach. As we watch the ocean, I wonder why he needs to talk so bad. "Jake, I've been a bad alpha for doing what I did to you. You can't imagine how sorry I feel."

"I'm pregnant."

That's a shocker. "What? Pregnant, but by who, how and why?"

"Edward, we've been going out for months and had sex more then once. He said he loves my scent, which I guess why he choose me to have this creature. I betrayed the pack and the tribe for trusting him and those other bloodsuckers he calls family. They also tried to get Leah to have their spawn, but I took her away before they could try anything."

In the short time, I have been alpha I have never come across such a dilemma before. "Jake do you want it?"

"No! It's his damn spawn."

"But it's also half yours. Jake, we don't know if it will come out like him or like us. I think the responsible suggestion is to bring it up with the tribal counsel and see what they want. Then we'll just go along with their decision. Hopefully the baby will come out more human and our genes will over power the bloodsucker's."

"I betrayed the pack."

"So, Cullen seduced you and you had no power over that. Don't worry we'll get through this." Jake just nods and lays his head on my shoulder. I'm reluctant to touch him, but I stroke his hair as we watch the waves.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob has not been off the reservation since he left a couple days ago. I've been calling him, but I get a message that the phone I gave him is disconnected. I've try calling his house, but it goes straight to the answering machine. Sent emails and letters, but they are failed to be delivered. I've tried to contact him on a telepathic level, but nothing happens. I have no choice, but to go to the reservation to see him. The pain of him being away is intense and it has only intensified now that he is with my child. Alice and Jasper are upset to, because they can never get in contact with Leah as while. Alice bubbly personality is nothing, she takes to crying on how much she misses Leah and blames Carlisle for not handling the news about Jacob better. The only person who is happy over what happened is Rosalie saying that if the mutts never come over again she'll be in seventh heaven and that the half mutt will die, because there was no way Jacob could take care of it. Needless to say, I almost ripped her head off.

Laying around in the living room, Emmett comes in with a piece of printed-paper. "Here you might want to read this. It's from Seth." Taking it I scan the contents.

_Emmett please tell Edward this, but Jacob is meeting with the tribal council today in deciding what will happen to him and the baby. I don't know what they are going to do. I miss you guys and I hope I can make it to your house._

_Seth_

"Shit, I need to leave now." I said.

"And get killed no way man, you're going to have backup from me and the others." Emmett said.

"Of course get the others so we can leave."

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It's frightening sitting before the other tribal members as they listen to my testimony about Edward and the Cullens. Dad is obviously disappointed in me, but he doesn't let it show on his face. All I have for support is Leah to back up my story. We decided not to include Seth, because he would just lie. Time feels as it is passing slowly as I tell about my pregnancy. Once I'm done, I put my eyes on the floor and wait for their decision. Sam is by me laying his hand on my shoulder saying that everything will be all right.

Sue gives me small looks as she discusses with the other members. After they talk, Sue addresses me. "Jacob, what you have done is serious, from what you have spoken about some of your doing was of your own free will, while other events were caused by the Cullens. We will not kick you out of the tribe, but we will not allow your behavior to go unpunished. Nothing physically will happen to you because of your condition, but there will be sanctions on you. As for the fetus, we have decided that you will have it. If the child has more human and werewolf characteristics we will spar it, but if it comes out a vampire then we will have to destroy it without any intervention from you or the Cullens. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, what if it has vampire and werewolf characteristics?"

"We will spar it, Jacob we don't want to take the life of it, but we can't harm the tribe."

"I understand. What about the Cullens?"

"They have no rights regarding you or the child even if Edward is the father."

"I do have rights," I hear Edward say. Turning around, I see Edward and his family coming toward me. Sam immediately went into his wolf form and jumped in front of me.

"You're not suppose to be here," said Sue."

"But this meeting also pertains to me to, whether you people like it or not the baby is half mine. I didn't come here to start a fight; I just want to be with the person I love and our child."

"Your family has broken our treaty."

"But in the concern of Jacob," said Carlisle stepping up. "We heard that you have allowed Jacob to have the child and he is going to have to have special medical treatment during the pregnancy and when the child is born. As the head of my family, I apologize for our actions and will go along with what the tribe has said about who the child takes after, but if the child has more vampire characteristics then allow my family to take it away and we will never set foot in Forks or the surrounding areas again."

Before the tribe could talk about it, Dad gave his answer. "We will allow it, until the child is born only Carlisle may cross our border to see about Jacob also, you must set up special times at the hospital, so I can bring him in. Other then you, there will be no contact between my son and your family."

"I accept that offer."

"If you may leave now, then we will spare your family."

"Yes of course."

"No," said Edward. "I don't agree; I want to be with Jacob and my child. Jacob please, I never tried to hurt you; I love you more then life itself. Please marry me Jacob be mine forever."

He wants to marry me, is that proof that he really loves me. I don't answer, but Dad does for me. "Get him out of here." Carlisle nods and has Emmett help him pull Edward away. As they do, Edward keeps screaming my name, but I never respond.

* * *

I have ideas on how the baby will look like, but I'm not sure, if anyone wants to give me their opinions and possible names then tell me. I won't reveal the gender, so send me girl and boy names.

Next chapter coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series I only own the baby. Also sexual scene in this chapter.

Thanks to all the positive reviews on the story and for all the name suggestions, I'm considering ever one of them

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I gently stroke Jake's hair as we sit in his living room attempting to watch television, but our minds are to far from it. Because I was the more sensible one, I didn't get punished for associating with the Cullens, but I was forbidden by Sam to ever see them again. Which is bullshit, because I'm an adult and can see whoever I want. I miss Alice and Jasper, I never thought I would start to develop feeling for the both of them, but I am. Edward risked getting killed to tell Jacob he loved; I know now that the Cullens weren't trying to seduce us just to breed with them.

"Leah can you get me some tacos?" Jake moaned taking advantage of the whole pregnancy issue.

"No, you'll eat a hundred of them and I don't have the money to feed you." He just gives me one of his infamous grins and looks up into my eyes with a pair of puppy dog eyes. "What do you think you're going to have?" I asked changing the topic.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm freaking sixteen, soon going to be seventeen I don't need to take care of a baby."

"Well hope the baby is more vampire then it can go away with the Cullens." I snapped. He can be so selfish sometimes. "What is the baby is more human are you going to hate it?"

"No, I don't know what I'll do. Please I'm hungry and I really want tacos please please please."

"Alright if you just shut up. Do you have any money?"

"No, but your mom runs a store, take the supplies and make them."

"I am not making homemade tacos."

Jacob kept giving me puppy dog eyes trying to make me feel guilty. "But Leah please I'll let you use the rabbit."

I was about to protest even more, until an idea popped into my brain. "Fine, I'll get you the tacos." Jake grins and thanks me profusely. Getting his car keys, I drive to the only place I can get free food.

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The news of Jacob's pregnancy has been hard on my family especially for Edward who wants to be near Jacob's side, but he can't. I want my Leah to be here, it sucks that our races fight. Smelling a familiar scent, I run outside to find Leah pulling up in the rabbit. As soon as she is out of the car; I jump on her and kiss her cheeks. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you. I love that you're here, where's Jacob?"

"At his house carving tacos. You think Esme can make some for him?"

"Yes," I said pulling her into the house. Esme was all too happy to make food for Jacob and started right away. As she cooked, I took Leah upstairs to my bedroom. Once we're inside, Leah looks disgusted. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like pink."

Oh I didn't know she hated that color, as I love it. Right now, I'm on my pink stage. My walls are pink with a white trim and then I have a large pink canopy bed with huge white pillows and I have a large bright yellow blanket on it. My dresser is pink with white knobs, the desk is white with a pink and yellow chair and other things are pink. "I love pink, white and yellow right now, so my room reflects that. They're my favorite colors because they are bright and happy."

"Ok, anyway where's Jasper?"

"In Forks to buy a newspaper. He'll be back soon. I love you so much."

"Calm down already," she said pulling away from my grasp. I pull her back and kiss her more this time on the lips. She is stunned, but accepts me. I hang on to her neck as she starts to take over and pushes me on the bed.

"Leah," I moan. This is the first time I have ever done anything with someone besides Jasper; it's exciting and thrilling. I feel her pushing up my shirt and pressing her warm lips on my bellybutton. Just as I feel something running through me, she gets off me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened to me, I have never went this far with anyone other then Sam."

"It's ok I never kissed a girl before." I said as I pulled down my shirt. "So do you love me and Jasper?"

"Yes, I do ok, but with Jacob in his situation I can't get close to either of you."

"But Leah, things will work out, I'm sure of it." I said pulling her back on top of me, she tries to pull away again, but I use my strength to keep her on me. "Please don't, I want you here."

"But,"

"No buts," Jasper said coming into the room. Setting down his paper, he lies besides me, takes Leah into his arms and starts to kiss her. "Leah don't ever leave us." Leah looks deep into his eyes and nods gently that she won't.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Where is Leah with my food? She's been gone for hours. Placing my hands on my stomach, I already have a slight bump where the baby is. I think it's strange since I'm only a month, when we found out mom was pregnant she didn't have a bump yet. I wonder how the baby will come out and if I will ever love it. I move my fingers over the bump and wonder if it will a boy or a girl. Edward will be happy on whatever it is. If I wanted anything, I guess a girl who I would name Sarah after mom. If the baby comes out vampire, then I won't have the choice. It will go to the Cullens and I'll never see it again. If it's human, it will stay with me and remind me everyday of what I lost with Edward. I don't want to lose him, but what choice do I have. Life is so complicated if Edward was only human then I wouldn't be going through this shit and I wouldn't have this abomination inside of me. If I can get rid of it now maybe I can play it off as a miscarriage. I just have to find a way, so I won't kill myself in the process.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The pain of not knowing how Jacob is coping with the baby is destroying me. It's not like before when he didn't want to be with me because he was a werewolf, but more painful, because he has my child inside of him. A child is suppose to bring us closer, not tear us apart. Coming home from hours of hunting, I find Esme in the kitchen wrapping up tacos and other various Mexican foods. "What's with the food?"

"They are for Jacob; Leah came over earlier and said how Jacob has a craving for them," she said as she placed the food into a basket. Other then Alice, she is the most excited about the new baby, that will hopefully be apart of our family. "Leah is upstairs with Alice; go tell her that I'm done with the food."

"Yes ma'am." Going upstairs, I smell Leah's scent, but it's different much sweeter, but not intoxicating like Jacob's. Not bothering to knock on the door, I enter the room to find clothes everywhere; Jasper has Leah on top of him bucking into her, as Alice sits behind Leah fondling on her breasts, as she kisses all over Leah's neck. It should be awkward for me watching this, but it's not. All of us have come in on some sexual act performed by members of the family. Especially Emmett and Rosalie, who like to have sex in the most unconventional places. It is the first time; I have seen a threesome. Not feeling the need to embarrass Leah, I leave and close the door and go back to the kitchen. "They're busy right now." I tell Esme.

"I'm sure Jacob can wait for his food. It will be ok Edward; you'll be able to be with him again."

"I want to be with him now. It's hard not being with the person I love and care for. Every second is pure agony not being with him I personally afraid he might harm himself or the child."

"Edward, Jacob loves you to much to be willing to do something like that."

"How can I know for sure, I can't be with him?"

"Edward, Carlisle will be checking on Jacob frequently, let time run its course; you will be with Jacob again and have the opportunity to raise this child.

"Yes, I said leaving the kitchen. Going to my piano, I start work on my lullaby for the baby. I play for hours, until Leah comes in. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm about to leave; I just wanted to tell you that Jake is just confused right now. He loves you and wants to be with you." I just nod at her and continue focusing on playing. Getting the hint, she leaves me alone.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

These are the most delicious tacos I have ever eaten in my life. After hours of being away, Leah has finally come back with food. It was worth the wait. Chomping into my sixth taco, I notice a strange scent on Leah. It smells like jasper and Alice combined with... "So you finally got laid."

"Shut it preggo boy. So what if I had sex what I do is none of your business, besides I didn't say anything when you were fucking Edward."

"Way to bring in a low blow Leah, they're just going to get your pregnant so they can raise some devil spawn and just throw you away."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You damn well know that Edward and the Cullens didn't know you were going to get pregnant. Now that you are you're only hurting them, by being so cold and distant. Jake don't be stupid someone actually wants to be with you don't turn him away."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up," I said chomping more on my food. "Go be with your precious Cullens and have them knock you up with devil spawn."

"You asshole," she screamed slamming her fist into my face. She then kept punching me. "Edward is in pain over you being like this. Maybe he was right, he should go back to that Bella chick."

"What, he's going to go back to Bella?" I can't believe she said that and he would do that to me. To go back with that slut would be wrong.

"Yes, since you're being such a dumb ass. He said she was less the hassle."

"He wouldn't do that he loves me. He broke up with her just to be with me."

"Well he doesn't want you anymore," she said.

"You're fucking lying."

"I admit I am, but he should go back to her, by the way you are acting. I can't see why he puts up with your ass. You find out that you're pregnant and you proceed to flip out over the situation talking about how Edward wanted to breed with you. He didn't know this would happen, and you're only hurting him now by ignoring him and causing him to suffer. You're not the only one suffering it's his child to and he wants to raise it."

"Just get the fuck out of here." I said turning away from her.

"Fine asshole," she yelled. Taking the rest of the food, she dumps it over my head and storms out. I'm so stupid now I've lost her to. I just want to go into a hole and hide away forever.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Today is Jacob's first appointment with Carlisle to see how the baby is developing. I will admit and I am nervous about the results. Right now, I'm in Carlisle's office at the clinic and when Jacob and his father comes I'll go into another part of the hospital until the appointment is over. Hopefully, while he is here, I might be able to catch Jacob alone to talk. Leah says she and Jacob are not a speaking terms right now over some situation that happened a few days ago. I wish she would tell me, but she refuses. I dare not read her mind, because of the possibility that she would kill me.

"Edward, it's time to leave."

"Yes, but will you find a way, so me and Jacob can talk?"

"Yes."

I grin and get up to give Carlisle a small hug; once I'm done I go to the lobby area on the other side of the hospital and wait.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It's awkward being here with Carlisle even if dad is here also. When we first came, Carlisle asked me questions about my diet, how I was reacting with the baby in me and how my moods were. I just answered that I eat more, I was still throwing up and I've been more pissed off lately. After the questions, I had to do a blood test and now Carlisle is looking at an ultrasound of my stomach. It's weird seeing something that resembles a body on the screen.

After the ultrasound, I got dressed and Carlisle talked about the results. "Jacob it seems that the fetus is growing at a faster rate then most fetuses. Instead of being at a month in a half, it is already developed at three months. If it keeps growing at this rate then it will be born in the next five or six months."

"But how is that possible," asked Dad."

"Well Mr. Black, I suspect that Jacob's werewolf genes are causing the accelerated growth. We need to be on the side of caution, because Jacob's body can't take the growth just yet.

"What's the sex of the baby?" I asked anxious to know.

"I couldn't see, because the baby has a thick covering over it, I was just allowed to see it's form. As the months go by until the child is born the covering will only become harder. I saw no indication of a penis, so I presume it's a girl." A girl, I can call her Sarah out of love for mom. "Jacob, I have to speak to your father about his health, can you go walk around?"

"Yes Doc, I said getting up. Walking down the halls, I'm in some sort of daze thinking how this child maybe a little girl. I don't notice things around me, until I'm pulled into a empty room. Snapping back to my senses, I see that Edward was the one that pulled me in. "Leave me alone."

"Jacob stop it, I love you and the fact that you're pushing me away is killing me. Why can't you get that I want you more then anything, not to breed, but to love." I turn my head away from him, but he grips my chin and turns my head so to look into my eyes. "Jake don't." He pleaded as he started to kiss me I try to pull away, but he keeps a firm grasp on me. As our kissing was starting to get intense, Edward took his lips off, got on his knees and raised my shirt up to kiss me stomach.

"Your lips are cold."

"I know, but your stomach warms them up. My first kiss to our child, what did Carlisle say about it?"

"He said it might be a girl."

"We can name her after your mother," he said standing up. "A little girl to call our own, Jacob please don't push me away anymore please let me take care of this child with you. You're the person I love and want to make a life with."

"What about the tribe?"

"We've defied them already what else can we do?" I just shrug my shoulders to the question. Edward smirks and hugs me, but then he lets go and becomes stern. "Jacob, I love you, but I will respect any decision that you make regarding me and the child. If you don't want to be with me anymore, then I will leave and let you get on with your life. If you want me to get rid of the child in you, it will pain me to do so, but I will without hesitation."

I've never heard Edward talk like this before, it is scaring me, but he's serious. "No, I want you and the baby."

"Jacob tell the truth do you really want me and the baby? I won't stand for your lying."

"I…"

"You what, if you can't answer then maybe I should leave until you get your head together."

"No, I'm sorry I want you, but…"

"But you don't want the baby and you just want to get rid of it. Is that the truth Jacob?"

"I don't know what I want. No one is thinking about me in this situation; I'm sixteen and pregnant Edward. It's not like I'm a girl, I'm a fucking boy. We're not suppose to get pregnant."

"I am thinking about you and what can't be avoided Jacob; if I had known you would end up this way we would have used protection. Look I'm sorry for not considering your feelings, but I'm going to be a father something I never thought I would have such a chance. My parents will be grandparents; Jake like I told you before vampires only take away life never give it please be with me forever marry me."

My tribe I should be considering, but none of them match the love I have for Edward. The only person who I felt close to since mom. I'm betraying everyone I have ever know. "Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter of course there is going to be some backlash from others about the marriage. Just to make mention it is not set in stone the baby is a girl.

Next chapter, a short time skip and confrontations.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't make any money off this story.

I'm happy with all the reviews from last chapter, I even got a positive one in French which was great. In a few hours, I will be at a Twilight release party for the movie can't wait.

This chapter is sort of a filler, while I work out some details with coming chapters, but it still moves the story along, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

This baby is getting on my nerves. Not only do I pee more and have wild mood swings, but also I'm in pain most of the time. I haven't told Carlisle or Edward, because I don't want them to worry to much. I'm sure one time one of my bones broke, but being a werewolf I heal fast. Edward and I have been engaged for the last month, all of the Cullens know about the marriage and Leah, but other then them; we haven't told anyone. I've been contemplating about telling Seth, but I don't think I can trust him with the secret. Everytime we're in our wolf forms, he keeps thinking about how the baby will come out, which pisses Sam off to no end. At one point, Sam got so pissed off that he bit Seth just to teach him a lesson. Sam is very protective of me now and make sure he always know where I am. I wonder what will happen when he finds out about the engagement. He would kill me and Edward, if it wasn't for another treaty put in place he would have killed Edward the minute he found out I was pregnant.

Other then me and Edward being together, Paul imprinted on Rachel. She only came back for a short visit and Paul saw her now their together. Dad is not too happy about it, because Paul is always over at our house and he tends to eat all my food. I would kill him, but Rachel is to damn protective of him and would harm me after I had the baby. She is ecstatic about being an aunt and hopes the baby comes out a girl that she can dress her up. Next to Leah, she has been on me about eating and taking care of myself. If Esme and Alice could be near me, they would be doing the same thing. Currently I'm sitting next to Paul as he keeps flicking through the channels trying to find something. Being Sunday, there is nothing on. Just as Paul settles on a football game, I pain running through my body and hear a large crack sound.

"Jake are you ok, where did the crack come from?" Paul asked eyes still on the t.v.

"I don't know." Suddenly a few more cracks are heard and the pain intensifies. Coughing, blood suddenly flies from my mouth.

"Shit, I'll go get Sam or damn…" Paul quickly runs out of the house. Clenching my chest area, I cough up more blood. Covering my mouth, I try and stop the blood, but more comes out, soon black comes into my vision.

--

**Sam's P.O.V.**

That thing inside Jacob needs to die immediately; I'm going to kill Cullen for knocking Jacob up. I'm trying to comfort Emily who's crying about Jacob. I was at home enjoying her food, until Paul came running in screaming that Jacob was dying. Going to Jake's home, I did think he was dying; I'm actually glad for once that Dr. Cullen is here and is helping Jake. Around me are others of the pack looking downtrodden about Jake. No matter if we all fought before we are always there for one another. Everyone would agree with me that that thing needs to be killed now.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Slowly I pull myself out of the darkness to hear Dad speaking sharply and hearing Carlisle responding calmly. Deciding not to let them know I'm awake I keep my eyes closed and listen to them.

"Mr. Black what Jacob experienced is serious, I need to take him back to my house or be in close proximity to him for the next few months to make sure that the fetus doesn't kill him." Carlisle said calmly.

"NO! Is there anyway to abort or deliver it early, so it won't kill Jacob?"

"The fetus is already going faster then a normal human child, since Jacob is already past his third trimester. I can't legally or ethically abort the child. Inducing the labor is a tricky situation, because I don't know if the drugs would affect Jacob and I'm still studying a way to take it out, since Jacob lacks a vagina. I need to be near Jacob more often; this incident is going to happen again and the next time it will be worse. I know you care for your son, but I do as well and the both of us want him to live through this pregnancy."

I heard dad take a huge sigh before he spoke. "I'll let you know when I speak to the tribal counsel. I'll do anything to save my son."

"Thank you Mr. Black. Jacob is resting now, first thing tomorrow morning please bring Jacob by my office, so I can examine him."

"Yes,"

"Jacob you can open your eyes now," said Carlisle. Damn how did he know I was faking? Opening them up, I see Carlisle smiling at me. "How do you feel?"

"Better I guess. How long was I out for?"

"Three hours since Paul first told Sam about your condition. Your rins are broken, but your healing nicely do to the werewolf gene, but do to the fetus the healing is going to be slower then usual. Since you are fine, I will be on my way. Goodbye Jacob, Billy."

I wanted to say something to him, but I kept my mouth shut. Once Carlisle was gone, I looked over at dad who seemed to be relived, but also frustrated. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Well Jake, I'm glad you're doing ok, but if it wasn't for you disobeying me about the Cullens then we wouldn't be in this situation. You got yourself pregnant by a Cullen now we forever have to deal with their kind. And to top it off you're a faggot, I didn't raise you to be gay Jacob."

"So what I love Edward," I yelled. "I'm only attracted to Edward, not other guys. It was stupid of me to get pregnant, but we didn't know I was capable of getting this way. You think I wanted to get pregnant? I hate it."

"I hate that my only son is a whore to vampires."

I've never heard that word ever from dad, but the first time I hear it; it's directed toward me. "I'm not a whore. Whether you like it or not I'm in love with Edward and we're going to get married."

Dad looked as if he was going to burst a blood vessel. "Marriage marriage, Jacob have you lost your fucking mind; you can't marry a vampire. You're betraying the tribe and your family. I will not allow it."

"You can't do anything old man."

"Fine get out." Dad said looking me dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"Get out of my house and go be with your precious vampires. I'm disowning you Jacob, get out of here, I don't want to you or your abomination in this house."

It might be the combination from my hormones and from dad's words, tears started to come down my eyes. "Dad please I didn't mean it. I'll stay away from Edward and break up the engagement."

"No Jacob, I trusted you once before, but you went behind my back and broke your promise. I will not stand for a disobedient son. What do you think our ancestors are thinking about? They're possibly ashamed on how I raised you. Grab what you need and leave; I'm positive the Cullens have money to support you."

"Dad, please don't do this I'll be good from now on."

"Jacob it pains me, but I will not stand for you being disobedient, just leave." Dad said wheeling himself toward his room.

Shit if I knew I was going to be kicked out I would have…Ok I really don't know what I've would have done, but I would have been better. Going to my room, I lay on my bed and think about what I should do. I could go to the Cullens and have them welcome me with open arms, but that's what Dad will expect of me. What other choice do I have? Dad has disowned me and according to the law of our tribe if someone is disowned that person has to leave the reservation. Pulling out my phone, I call Edward.

'Hello," he said. His voice is comforting.

"It's me um…."

"Jacob what's the matter, you sound as if you're going to cry?"

"Dad disowned me and kicking me out of the house."

"What, why? Nevermind you can tell me later I'm coming to get you. Before you say anything I don't care what Sam will try to do to me, I love you."

"No, I'll pack my stuff and take the rabbit over to you."

"Jake are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright then, before careful and I'll see you soon. I love you Jake."

"Love you to," I said hanging up the phone. Grabbing a duffel bag, I pack some of my clothes, I'm sure the Cullens will buy me more. Then I pack my cd player, phone, hidden money, pictures, a couple magazines, and a wooden box with a wolf craved on it. Dad made it for me years ago and it holds everything I find special in my life. The last thing I do is write a letter to dad and place it on the dining room table. Finding no reason to say goodbye, I just leave.

--

**Billy's P.O.V.**

What would Sarah think if she found out I disowned our only son? Of course, she would be furious, but sadly she's not here. Sighing I wheel myself out to the dining room and find a letter written in Jacob's messy handwriting.

_Dad_

_I'm sorry for being an asshole for a son. I'm going to the Cullens and after that I don't know where I'll go to. I love you, Rachael, and Rebecca._

_Always_

_Jacob (your little cub)_

_--_

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob sits on my lap as I held him close to me. A couple hours before he had came to stay with us for what he described as forever. I'm glad that he will be living with us now, but I don't like how he and his father had a falling out. Jake doesn't talk about what happened, but keeps his eyes closed thinking. As I hold Jacob, Alice and Jasper came into the room with Leah between them, sitting down Jasper pulls a somewhat reluctant Leah unto his lap, while Alice sits by Jasper and puts her head on his shoulder. "Leah does everyone at La Push knows what happened?" I asked.

"Yes news travels fast."

"Well what ever happens, I'm really glad you're here Jacob' Alice said with a huge smile on her face. "Since Carlisle said the baby might be a girl I'm thinking Disney Princess theme for the room or just a summer theme. I can't wait and then when we have our own children, I can keep decorating cute themes."

"What?" Leah gasped.

"Not for a long time or never if you don't want to." Alice said kissing Leah's lips.

"Must I see something so vile," said Rosalie looking disgusted at the sight as she walked into the room. Placing herself by the fireplace, she scanned the scene. "So he-bitch, you're going to live here now."

"Don't call him that," I snapped.

"But he is; he gets in heat and now with child. God now his disgusting scent is going to be permanent in this house. To add to the he bitch, we have just a regular bitch in this house." If Jasper wasn't holding Leah back, she would have killed Rosalie where she stood. "C'mon bitch you can't do anything," Rosalie taunted.

Jasper sick of Rosalie's behavior let go of Leah who went flying toward Rosalie. Grabbing Rosalie's hai,r Leah proceeded to tear it out; Rosalie screamed and fought back. Alice watched with huge eyes, until Rosalie got one of her hands on Leah's ankle and snapped it. Then Alice jumped on top of Rosalie and started to tear at her. Interesting sight to see my sisters fighting with each other. Soon Rosalie manages to get away, not without some damage. "I fucking hate you all," she yelled going upstairs to change her ripped clothes.

Alice laughed and picked up Leah. "Is your ankle ok?"

"it's already healed."

"Good," said Jasper taking Leah away from Alice. "Let's clean you up." With that, the trio headed upstairs.

Smirking I look down a down at Jacob and notice he hadn't paid much attention to the whole confrontation. His eyes were open now, but they were full of sadness. "You're thinking about your dad?"

"Yes, I want to say sorry more, but I'll doubt he'll listen."

"Give him time Jacob, he'll come around." I hug Jacob closer, but he doesn't relax. "Are you hungry; it's been a long day?" Jacob shakes his head no. "Jake you need to eat something not only for yourself, but also for the baby."

"This damn baby is destroying my life," he snapped. "It made me lose the only link that I had to mom. I hate it; I hate you."

"Jake stop, I know you mean none of this; you're just upset over what happened today. You should get some sleep."

"I'm not a fucking child Edward," he said trying to get off my lap, but I hold him down. "Let me go."

"Jacob calm down." I rub his back until he starts crying into my chest. "Jake, I promise things between you and your father will be alright." Jake just nods, but I can tell that he doubts my promise.

* * *

How was the chapter let me know in reviews. Jacob and Billy won't make up until much later on in the story. Loved writing Rosalie, I'm going to add her more into the story especially with her interaction with Leah.

Next chapter, life at the Cullens and another short time skip.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- Don't own the Twilight series and there is a sex scene in this chapter, so if you don't like it just skip it.

Sorry about the delay with this chapter, my computer crashed and I didn't back up the original chapter on my flash drive, so I had to completely rewrite this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and patience and I will make it a priority to get chapter 22 out fast.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Jacob please you have to eat something," I plead at my stubborn wolf of a boyfriend. Jake shakes his head no and continues to stare at the television. For the past three months that he has been living with us, he barely eats,talks, and be happy. I do understand that he is depressed about what happened between him and Billy, but I don't want him to starve himself and the baby to death. "Jake just a bite of the sandwich," I hold in front of him. Jake just turns away from me. "Jacob Black eat something now."

"I don't have to listen to you," he said angrily. It's the must emotion he has shown for months, since he has been living with us, his facial expressions are angry mixed with sadness.

"Yes you do I'm commanding you to eat, so you won't die on us."

"Just leave me the fuck alone Edward."

I grab Jake's head and force him to look me in the eyes. "No, I love you to much to let you kill yourself by not eating. You're only harming yourself and the baby."

"I fucking hate the baby and I hate you for making me this way."

"Jacob, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do; I hate you and this baby and guess what I want it to die, so I can live my life, so I can get away from you."

I know it's the hormones that is running rampant in him, but his words are hurtful. What can I say toward him, but nothing. Just giving him a hurt look, I walk away, get my car keys and drive to town to be alone for awhile.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Leah please take us to see Jake," whined Quil. Neither him or Embry had seen Jacob since he left, because of their aversion to the Cullens. The way they're begging me, it sounds that they can swallow their pride and go themselves. "Leah please."

"All right you dumbasses, I'll take you just shut up." Huffing they follow me to my new truck that Alice just had to buy for me. Her and Jasper surprised me with a brand new 2009 black Ford 150 and gave me an unlimited gas card. I hate that they spent so much money on me, but damnit I love my truck. When anyone on the reservation asks about the truck, I just say that it was a gift from Edward, in thanking me about Jacob. Surprisingly everyone bought the excuse and hasn't said anything about it. Once we're on the road, I speed toward the Cullens; once we're there, Quil and Embry almost fall out of the truck.

"God Leah you do know there is something called a speed limit," Embry said trying to get steady on the ground.

"Shut up."

"Leah," a shrill voice says." Before I know it Alice runs, jumps on top of me and gives me a huge kiss. "I'm glad you're here; Jacob is depressed and angry and Edward can't help him." She then noticed Quil and Embry. "Oh you brought…"

"Their just here to see Jacob."

"Ok," she said slowly getting off me. "He's in his room I'll show you." Quil and Embry just shrug their shoulders and follow her to Jake's room; once their in, Alice leds me to her room. "I missed you."

"You always miss me."

"I know," she says pushing me down on the bed. Climbing on top of me she meets me face to face. "Glad you came over."

"I'm glad to," I said switching our positions, scooting down I push up her shirt and start to lick her bellybutton."

"Your tongue is warm," she giggled. Not saying anything I keep licking it and slowly unbutton her jeans. Pulling them off they reveal her pink thong. She knows how much I despise pink, with one jerk I rip them off. "Leah, I love those."

"So," I said as I placed a finger between her legs, for a vampire she gets very wet. "Where's Jasper?"

"In town getting a paper," she moans as I keep penetrating her with my finger. "He should be here do you want me to call…ah Leah more." Going with her request I insert another finger into her and move them faster. As her hips start to buck upward I take them out and get on top of her. "Why you stop?"

"Because I can, besides we need Jasper here."

"NO! Please Leah, I want more," she said desperate. Just to tease her I stick a finger between her pussy lips and take it out again. "No games."

"I like games," I tease inserting my finger again, then quickly taking it out. Alice whimpers under me to make her stop I cover her lips with mine. As we makeout, I catch Jasper's scent as he comes into the room. "Hi,"

"Starting the fun without me," he grinned.

"Yes,"

"I wish you hadn't," he said pulling off my jeans.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I feel better now that Quil and Embry came to see me. As of now we're all sprawled on top of my bed. "Why did you guys come?"

"Because Jackass, we missed you and the reservation is no fun without you. Are you ever going to come back," asked Quil.

"Maybe it's whatever dad says. How is he, what's he been up to?"

"Well he's been trying to kill Paul for eating up all of you guys is food, but other then that Sue says he disappointed in himself in what happened. Jake, why you did you betray us?"

""I don't know it's just you guys wouldn't understand how I feel for Edward."

"But Jake he's a guy and our enemy," Embry pointed out.

"I know ok." Not thinking of another word I turn away from my friends.

Sitting for an half and hour in silence Quil finally says something. "What's up with Leah it that pixie vampire?

"Lesbians, they been at it for awhile."

"Seriously," Quil asked shocked. "Always knew Leah would fall for a girl could never really see her with Sam."

"It gets better their relationship is a threesome with Jasper."

"No way," said Embry. "I never thought Leah would be into that stuff. So is she going to get knocked up to?"

"How the hell should I know? They have sex, but Leah hasn't shown any signs of being pregnant."

"That must be some freaky sex, god only knows what Sue will do if she found out Leah was pregnant with a vampire," Quil said.

"She'll kill her," said Embry. "We don't need that to happen Sam is already going off the deep end on what happened to you Jake; we don't need him to lose his mental sanity over Leah. You two just attract vampires."

"We do, anyway how is everyone else?"

"Seth keeps whining about never seeing you and the others just want you to come back. My little Claire bear says hi. You missed her birthday party everyone was covered in glitter." Quil said as he beamed about his special little girl.

"And you were the only one covered with makeup with a pink tiara on," Embry said.

"Hey I looked hot, Jake if you have a girl you can name her Claire."

"NO! If it is a girl she'll have my mother's name and whatever else Edward wants to call her."

"Speaking of Edward where is he, Leah says he's very protective of you." Embry asked.

"I got pissed at him earlier and he left,not like I care his over-protectiveness is suffocating me. I'm ready to leave this house."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I need Carlisle; this thing in me breaks my bones everytime it's move, plus the fact that I'm always sick. I just want it out of me."

"Let's just rip it out now," Embry suggested.

"Dude and kill me in the process no. I'll just wait it out, Carlisle says with the rate that the baby is growing I could be giving birth in the next couple months or so. I'm glad you guys came over and everything, but I want to be alone for awhile."

"Are you sure Jake," asked Embry.

"Yeah can you guys comeover tomorrow?"

"Sure no problem. We'll see you later."

After my friends left i closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain as we were talking the baby kept kicking and I'm sure all of my organs are bruised. Placing my hands over my stomach, I think I should have let them rip the baby out. I can't stand this pain anymore. Sometimes I don't think it's even worth it carrying this thing to full term I just want it to go away; I want to die. Getting out of bed, I make my decision and head into the woods.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.  
**I've been gone for a couple hours and I'm sure Jake has calmed down by now, heading into the house I found Emmett laying all over Rosalie. "Dude where have you been," asks Emmett.

"Jacob was moody today and I needed to leave for awhile."

"That wolf is always moody," said Rosalie.

"Don't start anything." It then dawned on me that I couldn't smell Jacob. "Is Jake in the house?"

"We assume so, his friends came over earlier and they left without him. We came home when they were running away. Leah is still here," explained Emmett.

Sniffing the air more, I cannot get Jacob's scent, running to his bedroom, I notice his bed is empty. Looking all over the house I can't find him. Needing answers I bust into Alice's room to find her, Leah and Jasper in a naked heap.

"Hey pervert get out," Leah yells covering her body.

"No have any of you seen Jacob?"

"No, we've been busy," said Alice. "He's not at the house."

"No and he didn't leave with Quil and Embry. I can't smell him anywhere can you guys." The others sniff the air and shake their heads no. "Alice any visions."

My sister concentrated for a second. "No nothing; this has never happened before." Getting up the trio puts on their clothes. "Even if I have no visions I have the feeling something is happening, Jake might be in pain."

"Damn, I'm going after him."

"We'll help," she said.

Not having any idea where Jacob might be I rush into the woods, as I run I keep trying to catch his scent, but nothing comes up. I shouldn't have left him; I should have stayed by his side and now this happens. Hours pass, but I still don't find Jacob needing to know if anyone has found anything I go back to the house and find many of the werewolves there along with my family. "What's going on?"

Sam gives me a glare. "Leah told us how Jacob has disappeared and we're helping to look for him."

"Have you found anything?"

"No, he's not in his wolf form and none of us can pick up his scent; we've been searching for him for hours without evening founding a trace of him. This wouldn't be happening if you had left him alone. I swear if anything has happened to Jacob, I will murder you."

"I don't care, I just want him to be alive." Turning my back to them, I wish I could cry; I want to cry over Jacob; why did he leave? "Where would he go?"

"How the hell should we know," Leah snapped.

"Maybe he went to the one place we never thought to look for him," Seth said quietly.

"What place is that?"

"His mom's grave, she wasn't buried on the reservation or in Forks." He said.

"That's right she was buried in the cemetery in the town she died at," Leah said as her eyes grew sorrowful.

"What town is that?"

"Sequim," said Sam.

Before another word could be spoken, I was out the door running toward Sequim. Once I'm there I track down the cemetary and find Jacob resting against a gravestone crying. "Jake."

"Leave me alone,I want to be alone with mommy."

"I can't do that, Jacob please you scared me when I couldn't find you."

"I said leave," he says as he huddles close to the stone. I gently reach out to him, but he snaps at me. "I want to be alone can you get that through your head."

"Jake," that's when I notice that Jacob was bare-chested and has blood all over him. "What did you do?" He doesn't answer me and starts talking to the stone. "Jacob stop tell me what happened."

"Mommy, I've been good; I'm sorry about daddy."

"Jacob stop." I pull him off the stone and notice huge gashes on his stomach. He wouldn't. "Jake talk to me what you do?"

"What's that mommy ok I will," Jake said with a chilling voice of a child. "Mommy told me to tell you the truth; I wanted it out, so I tried, but the damn thing is to strong for me to get through with my hands."

Shivers run down my spine. "Jacob, you said you wanted it."

"I lied I don't want it; I hate you Edward Cullen for everything that you've done to me. I HATE YOU."

Suddenly Jake bursts into his wolf form and charges toward me, dodging I try to calm him down, but nothing works. "Jacob please I love you." Jake doesn't listen to me as he tries to kill me; I could get him into a hug and squeeze tight, but that might hurt the baby. Before I could do anything, Jake stops, gives me a sad set of eyes before he vomits blood. After he's done, he turns back into human and passes out. Quietly I pick him up and head home.

* * *

How was the chapter, I like writing Jacob losing his sanity, it's only because the baby is severely messing with his emotions.

Next chapter, Jacob begins to the birthing process and possible the sex of the baby will be found out.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's a new chapter for all my wonderful readers, the baby is born, gender and name or found out and there is a surprise so enjoy and review.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I never thought Jacob would lose his mental sanity over the baby, but it's happening. Carlisle says that the stress of the situation is what effecting Jacob to act out irrationally. Damn, I want the baby, but I don't want to lose Jacob in the process. It's been two days since the incident at the cemetery and Jacob has not once spoken a word to anyone not even Leah. He just holds himself in bed watching whatever is on television, but he never pays attention to what the actual programming is. A couple times Quil and Embry have stopped by, but they leave a few minutes after saying that Jacob growls at them and once reverted to his wolf form. God how I wish I could help him, but there is nothing I can do about it. Going into Carlisle's office, I found him and Esme speaking in soft tones.

"May I help you Edward," Carlisle asks.

"It's just I was thinking about talking to Billy about Jacob and I want to know your opinion about it. Nothing I say or do has been helping Jake, since his father disowned him and I feel that Billy is the only one that can make Jacob whole again."

"Well Edward, you obviously know Billy's opinion about you, but if you know this is the best thing to do, then I encourage you to go."

"Maybe you should tell Leah first, so she can talk with the other members of the pack first," said Esme.

"I should and will."

"Do you want one of us to come with you," Carlisle asked.

"No this is something I have to do by myself." Leaving the room, I head up to see Jacob and of course find him looking at the television curled into the fetal position. Sitting next to him, I gently run my fingers through his hair, but he doesn't react to my touch. I still can't help think about what he tried to do to the baby, I never thought that he would do such a thing as trying to take it out himself, I'm glad that the covering of the baby is thick God only knows what it would have been like had Jacob succeeded. Pulling my hand away, I gently bend down and kiss his forehead; he still doesn't react to the affection. "Jake are you hungry?" Dead silence is his answer. Sighing I try to set up a mental link with him and read some of his mind, but it's blocked for some reason.

"It won't let you," he finally said.

"What?"

"That thing won't let you in my head."

"Oh, Jake will you talk to me about what happened?" Jacob just turned away from me. "Jacob please, I need to know why you would do such a thing. I know you said you hated me and the baby, but you promised me you wouldn't do something like this. I trusted you." Jacob eyes keep on the television, feeling frustrated I destroy the thing and make him look at me. "Listen to me; I love you more than anything especially since I put my family's lives in danger just for you. Jacob stop ignoring me this is serious, I know the baby is getting to you, but you need to let me to let everyone that cares about you help."

"I don't need you or your family, I hate you."

Not taking the hateful word anymore, I pull Jacob off the bed and straddle his body and I place my hands on his shoulders. "Tell me damnit, do you really hate me?" Jacob tries to struggle away, but I put a tighter grip on him. "Answer me."

As Jacob opened his mouth, I thought he was going to say something, but instead he vomited a river of blood onto me. "Its hurts it wants to come out."

No this can't be Jacob is ready to give birth. Getting off him, I pick him up and lay him in his bed. "I'm going to get Carlisle will you be ok?"

"Help me," he howled as huge tears ran down his eyes.

Kissing his forehead I run downstairs and tell Carlisle that Jacob is ready to give birth, stunned Carlisle immediately goes up stairs where we found Jake, bare-chested tearing at his stomach. "Jacob, Carlisle here, he'll help."

"GET IT OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Edward hold him down." I do as Carlisle says and hold Jake close against me, as he tries to claw more at his stomach, as I get a hold of him, Esme comes in with Alice and Jasper.

"Alice go get Leah," I yell.

"Right." She says running out.

Jacob keeps screaming in pain as Jasper helps me ly him down. "Jake, I promise it will be over soon and you'll never be in this much pain again." He just nods as he howls in more pain. "Carlisle how are you going to get it out?"

"Honestly, I'm going to perform a c-section on him. I knew that baby has a thick covering, so I have developed a thick and durable cutting device that will help me get to it. Both of you keep him still as possible, as I get some pain reliver."

Me and Jasper nod and watch him leave; I keep my focus on my lover. Through the tears and screams Jacob manages to speak. "I don't want to die."

"Jacob, you won't."

"But it hurts, I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean all of those things I said."

I kiss his forehead. "I know you didn't. It will be over soon."

"I want my dad."

"I'll go get him for you." Giving him one last kiss, I run to go get Billy on my way I run into Emmett and Rosalie and tell them the situation. Rosalie wasn't too happy to hear that the baby is coming, but she said she would help in any way she could. After talking with them, I run to Billy's house.

--

**Billy's P.O.V.**

"Billy, have you reconsidered about speaking to Jacob," Sue asked as she keeps butting into my family life.

"What's the point, whatever I say he'll do the opposite?"

"You know Sarah wouldn't be proud of you right now and how you're raising him." She scolded.

"Well she's not here." Suddenly Seth, Leah and some vampire I don't even recognized burst into the house. "What is she doing here," I asked pointing to the pixie vampire.

"Mommy, Billy, Jacob is having the baby right now," Seth shouted excited about the news.

"What are you sure," Sue asked.

"Yes," the pixie girl said. "I was just there helping when Edward told me to get Leah; we thought before we headed back that we should tell you the news. Please, Mr. Black, Jacob would want you there; he is suffering without you."

"I suggest you mind your own damn business," I barked at her. "You have violated the treaty."

"So," Leah said. "She came to get me since I care more about Jacob then you ever will."

"Leah, don't disrespect him," said Sue. "Well since Jacob is in the birthing process I will go to help in some way and give him s support." She sent a glare into my direction. "Billy will you swallow some pride and help support your son?"

"NO! All of you can leave now."

"But," stammered Seth.

"There is no use in arguing with him, his mind is made up." Sue said walking out of the house, silently the others follow.

Wheeling to the television, I try to keep my mind off what Seth has told me, but it's too hard not to. Turning to the fishing channel, I decide I might call Charlie later and make an afternoon of fishing with him, as I was about to reach for the phone; Edward bursts into the house. "I already know about Jacob, so would you mind leaving my house."

"You know and you're not going to come. What the hell is wrong with you? Jake's your son and he needs you right now more than anything."

"I believe you don't have the right to dictate my life."

"Go see him, he asked me to come get you."

"He must be delusional."

"Listen Mr. Black, I never butted into you and Jacob's relationship, but you will go see him now."

'I will not and nothing you can do will make me." Possibly the wrong thing to say, because before I know it, Edward picks me and carries me out of the house. "Take me home now. " Cullen just shoots me a glare as he keeps running toward his home. Before I know it; I hear painful screams combined with howls. "Is that Jacob?"

"Yes," my blood runs cold as the frequency of Jacob's screams increase. Finally we're at the house, Cullen takes me upstairs where we find Sue and the others waiting and covering their ears. Placing me on a couch Edward speaks. "I'll be back as soon as I found out his condition."

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Running into the room, I found Jake sweat and screaming as Emmett, Jasper and Leah keep a strong hold on him. Looking around, I notice that the sheets are covered in blood. "What's been happening?"

"Jake's been throwing up," said Jasper.

"Carlisle are you going to take it out?" I ask.

"Edward, I've been trying, but I don't know exactly where to cut without fatally harming Jacob, since his body is not like a women's. It seems that the baby might be trying to claw its way out." He motioned to Jake's stomach, which sported long lines and not the ones he did to himself. "I've been trying to give him something that will help with the pain but nothing will work."

"Edward, did you bring daddy here?" Jake managed to ask from between the screams. Suddenly I hear a sudden crack coming from Jake's chest. Quickly examining it Carlisle said that Jake's breast bone and a rips were broken.

Sitting by him, I kiss his forehead which is covered in sweat. "Yes he's right outside." Jake smiles and holds his hand up to me; catching it I notice that it's cold. "C'mon Jake be strong in doing this; you can get through this."

"I'll try."

"Edward, keep him still and focused on you, I'm about to start cutting," said Carlisle."

"Ok," I said without looking at him. Carefully, I make sure Jacob's eyes are on me. "You remember when we met. Alice forced you to sit with us and I didn't talk to you, because your scent was so captivating to me. Hard to believe it's only been months ago and so much has happened."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." As Carlisle works, I keep talking to Jacob which is sometimes interrupted by his screams, but he still keeps focus on me. "Almost over ok."

"I want it to end."

"Soon, afterward no more kids."

"Tell him to push Edward," Carlisle said.

"Push Jake come on it's almost over." Jake nodded and pushed with all his might. "C'mon Jake a little more." He did what I said, but not without throwing up more blood and the howling. After a few more pushes a scream that's not Jake's rings out in the room. Turning around, I notice Carlisle holding a fully formed bloody figure. "What is it?"

"A girl," he says.

Excited I give Jake a kiss and go over to cut my new baby girl's umbilical cord. Right away, I notice she has pale skin like marble, bronze hair and Jacob's dark brown eyes. Cleaning her up, I notice that her skin is hard, the nails on her hands and feet are sharp, and her gums seem ready to accept teeth. Taking her to Jacob, I nuzzle him and he looks in fascination at our daughter. "You did a good job."

"It still hurts." He said as he hissed.

"Of course it will with your bones being broken, I say kissing him on the lips, then I give our baby girl a kiss as well. Wanting to know if she has any thoughts, I probe into her mind and find out that she wants to communicate with me, but she doesn't know how to form what she wants to say first. But she does give me mental images of herself, me and Jake holding hands together. Smiling I check if her heart beats, which it does at a higher rate then must humans. "Do you want to name her?"

"Sarah?"

"Ok Sarah-Elizabeth Alexandra Cullen-Black."

"Ok," suddenly Jake gives off another scream, that makes Sarah-Elizabeth start crying. "Get it out."

"Jacob what's wrong." Going outside the room, I hand Sarah-Elizabeth to Esme and rush back inside to find Jacob bucking like crazy in pain. Looking at his stomach, it has already healed. "Jake tell us what's wrong, suddenly he growls and lashes out at me. "Jacob, stop."

"It hurts."

"What? " I look at Carlisle for answers, but he shrugs his shoulders. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, I took out the placenta," Carlisle says helping me with Jake. "I don't think it is his bones, because they have healed already."

"Jacob listen…" before I can get another word out, Jake bursts into his werewolf form and tries to escape, but me and Carlisle hold him tight. "Jake turn back and tell me what's wrong." He doesn't listen as he tries to fight us. Howling in my pain, Jake drops on the floor and rolls over on his back and keeps howling. "Jake please." For two hours we try to find out what's wrong with him until he finally, manages to revert back to human where, he claws at his stomach. It couldn't be possible. Placing my hands on his stomach, I feel something else move. "Another one."

"Hold him," taking his special tool, Carlisle cuts into Jakes skin just wide enough so he can extract another child only this one is smaller the Sarah-Elizabeth and doesn't cry right out of the womb. Quickly taking measures, Carlisle has me cut the umbilical cord of our new baby boy and takes a tool to extract the liquid out of his lungs.

While Carlisle is doing that, I clean up the second placenta, and see that Jake's stomach is already almost healed. Cleaning him up, I carry him out of the room and take him to the bathroom, where I clean him up and take him to another bedroom. "What is it," Jake asks weakly.

"A boy, you'll see him soon." Rushing back to Carlisle the baby is crying but seems to look somewhat underdeveloped compared to Sarah-Elizabeth. Carlisle puts him in a special incubator he bought home. "What's wrong with him?"

"Compared to Sarah-Elizabeth; he would be considered premature. I might have to take him to the hospital to have tests run." Carlisle answers. Looking at my baby boy, I notice unlike his sister he has black hair and dark skin like Jacob. With his eyes closed I can't tell their color, his breathing his slow and his little heartbeat is not that much.

As I look, I finally notice that Carlisle kept talking. "What was that?"

"I said that by the accelerated growth of Sarah, she forced him to be born before his time. She might have more vampire genes in her then him, since he is growing at the rate a human baby should."

"As long as both of them live it doesn't matter." Carlisle nods and I leave for a second to go check on Sarah-Elizabeth. I find her downstairs in Esme's arms as she feeds her a bottle of blood. "Will she take milk?" I ask.

"No, she's just like us," Rosalie smirks.

Taking my daughter, I wipe the blood away and hand her to Billy, so he can at least adapt to his new grandchild. "Jacob had a boy as well."

"Is the boy like his sister?"

"No, both have different features and he develops like a regular human baby. "

"Jacob how is he?"

"Sleep the birthing process wore him out." Billy just glares for a second before turning away. Finding nothing else to say to him, I take Sarah-Elizabeth carry her to see her little brother. She looks intrigued at him and gives me a mental picture of them in the womb and how she wrapped her arms around his form. Smiling, I kiss her and take her back downstairs.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

God, it feels like I've been hit with thousands of bricks, all I remember is having two kids after that nothing. Sitting up a bit, I notice dad is sitting by my bed. "Why are you here?" I growl.

Dad hits me in the back of the head. "Don't be disrespectful; I'm here because Edward forced me here, because you requested me while you were giving birth. I assume you're aware that you had twins?"

"I remember a boy and a girl, I think we name the girl Sarah-Elizabeth; I don't know about the boy."

"He doesn't have a name yet. They may only be a few hours old, but they all ready have major differences."

"Like what?"

"The girl when born was fully formed, has the need to drink blood, and has hard skin, unlike the boy who is not fully developed and seems to be more human, but they are very beautiful children. Jacob, I'm sorry that I disowned you, but you know my reasons."

"I understand."

"I want you to come back to the tribe."

"What about the kids?"

"Since the boy is more human; he may come with us, but Sarah-Elizabeth will have to stay with the Cullens. I know this is a hard decision to make, but Jacob, I feel as that I failed to protect you. You're my son and I only want what's best for you. If you don't want to return then I will understand, but you know the Cullens will have to leave soon."

"I know, dad I don't want to talk about this."

"Yes, I shouldn't have brought it up." Dad strokes my hair like when I was a kid.

Smiling I get up, give him a hug and take in his scent, before I can say something Edward comes in. "Glad you're up; do you want to see our son?" Nodding, Edward takes me to the room where he is in, looking at my son in the incubator, I wonder what life will be like for him; since he is more human and werewolf. "Beautiful isn't he?"

"Yes," just then he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of bright golden-green eyes. The pair looked over at me and I sensed something. He wanted protection, just like dad said to me. "What's his name?"

"I was waiting until you were better. Masen possibly, after my original human last name, and Ephraim after your grandfather.

"I like Gabriel, lets just make it Gabriel-Masen Ephraim Cullen-Black."

"Love it, I love you Jake."

"Love you to," I say mechanically. Looking over at Gabe he shots his eyes and moves one of his little arms toward me. Slipping my finger into the incubator I clinch his soft little hand and vow to always protect him and his sister.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for name contributions especially lilli kitty , Harlequin Jade, Spotel and Miss DeBlanc for the names that I used. Also thanks to Ricocullen, shelimar2, and Utena-Puchiko-nyu on how the babies look.

So now that the babies are born this story is not going to be over for awhile, because I'm planning something with the Volturi.

Next chapter coming soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight.

Thanks for the reviews, I love them all, enjoy the chapter and review.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Gabe and Sarah are so adorably strange that when I had my vision only one of them appeared and I'm sure that it had to be Gabe because of his human nature. Holding Sarah close to me, she gives me memories of Edward and Jacob being happy together; then she gave me some of the memories of two weeks ago where Jacob tried to take her and Gabe out himself. Needless to say it was a good thing she made the covering to protect them. Taking in her sweet scent, I wonder if I could persuade Leah to have a child of our own. Cuddling Sarah closer, I wonder what would happen if they found out about the twins.

"What are you thinking about," Leah asked suddenly.

"Nothing, she's pretty." I said motioning toward Sarah.

"She has some of Jacob's mom features like the nose." Taking Sarah away from me, Leah cuddles her new goddaughter, it was only right that she was the godmother of both Sarah and Gabriel.

Smiling, I know this is my chance to ask while she is in a calm mood, resting my head on her shoulder, I snuggle into her. "Wouldn't it be great with we had one of our own?"

"No!"

"But Leah,"

"No buts, you've seen what Jacob went though, I'm not about to do that."

"Please Leah please please please pleassssssssssse," I whined as well as giving her kisses on the cheek.

"No for the love of god, I don't want children, so just shut up already." She said giving Sarah to me.

"Leah don't get mad…" but before I could say anything else Leah left. Sarah sends me an image of me cuddling something. Smiling I know what will happen even if Leah protests.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It's hard to see my son hooked up in a incubator, Carlisle says that he's getting better just not quick enough, so he can catch up with Sarah. The both of them are only a two weeks old and Sarah is progressing faster then he is like in the womb. The fact she is more vampire then he is starling, to speed up his growing process Carlisle tried giving him blood, which he spit out immediately, so now he drinks only milk which is good because it makes him normal. I'm still haven't decided what I wanted to do after my talk with dad. I love Edward and the twins, but now that they are born the Cullens have to leave soon. I want to leave with them, but I can't abandon my family and my friends. Me and dad are finally talking again and I don't want to damage our relationship again. Why does life have to suck so much? Looking over at Gabe, I notice he's staring at me. I don't think it would hurt him much to take him out of the incubator and hold him for awhile. Carefully, I get a blanket, open the hatch and take out my son. Gently sitting down, I look into his eyes. "Hey little guy, I bet you're happy to be out of there?" Being a baby he doesn't answer me. "I never held something so small like you before. I feel as if I'm going to break you." As in response to my words Gabe moves his head a little bit side to side as if to say no. "You're not as cold as her." What I was referencing was the fact that Sarah had a temperature lower then humans, but not as cold as Edward's. Gabe just lets out a small yawn, putting him on my shoulder, I rub his back until he is fast asleep then I put him back into the incubator.

"Jacob you shouldn't take him out," Edward says coming up from behind.

"He was fine."

"Jake, I don't want to take any chances with him in his state. I love him too much to lose him."

"So you don't trust me to hold our own son?"

"I didn't say that Jacob."

"But you're implying it."

"Jacob, I wasn't implying anything, I'm just worried about him be exposed to germs before he is ready to fight them." Edward then takes me into his arms. "Please I know you want to hold him, but let Carlisle say that it's ok first."

"I can hold him anytime I want to and I don't need you or Carlisle's permission. Gabe came out of my damn body and I can do whatever I want." I said ripping myself away from him

"Jacob don't be like this."

"Like what? Defending my right to hold our son. He was fine when I held him; stop making a big deal out of this."

"Jake…"

"Just leave me the fuck alone Edward," I yell.

"Jacob stop this you're getting to worked up."

"Stop treating me like a child."

"Maybe you shouldn't act like one," he snapped back. "Jacob, I don't want to fight with you." Edward then wrapped his arms around me again. "We don't know how strong his immune system is yet and I don't want to see him die early."

"I wasn't trying to kill him."

"I know you weren't, lets not talk about this now; Carlisle needs to speak to us."

"About what?"

"The twins."

"Ok," making sure the baby monitor is on, I follow Edward downstairs.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Positioning Jacob next to me on the couch I look around at everyone else; all of them have serious expressions on their faces even Alice as she lays across Leah and Jasper. Soon Carlisle comes in and addresses us. "The reason I want to talk to everyone is that now that the twins are born it is important that we keep their existence a secret from the Volturi."

"Who the hell are the Volturi," Jacob asks."

"They are the royal family to vampires and they make many decisions regarding our kind. The reason we need to keep the twins a secret is because the Volturi will possibly mistake them for immortal children especially Sarah and will try to kill them."

"Kill them! What the fuck," yelled Jacob. "Why would those bastards attempt to do anything to the twins?"

"Jacob we won't let them." Then Carlisle explained about immortal children and emphasizing how the last were killed and how he does not know yet if the twins will grow to be adults or sticking to a certain age. "Rest assure Jacob, having already tracked Sarah's growth so far, she'll be at full maturity by the time she is seven years old."

"What about Gabe?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet, but they way he came out and how he is progressing he will age normally through his life possibly stopping somewhere in his teens, so that he might go through the change like you did, but I'm not sure."

"So in seven years, I'll have a normal seven year old child and an adult child."

"Yes, but I doubt Sarah will age into adulthood, she'll more likely have the appearance of a seventeen year old."

"This doesn't make sense the twins are going to age, why are the Volturi going to kill them." Jake asks.

"Because not only that they will be immortal, but also because they are half wolf, which are their enemies."

"So are they going to kill me to?"

"No, Jacob I won't let them," I said.

"What can you do fight them and destroy your own kind?"

"Yes to protect you and the kids."

"Maybe I don't need protection, have you ever thought about that? I'm not pregnant anymore, if those bastards are coming to come after me and the twins then I'll personally destroy them myself."

"Jacob, I understand that you feel as if you can kill them, but their powers are beyond ours and they outnumber us," Carlisle explained. "I don't want to cause a war in our kind with the werewolves. It will not help anyone. Seeing that we have not made contact with the Volturi in awhile; I think it would be the safest if we left Forks immediately in the next week or two."

"So what about me in the twins?" He asks.

"Well Jacob you and the twins would be coming with us." I said.

"What about my tribe and pack?"

"Jake, I won't leave you here," I said.

"I'm not about to leave my tribe and my father."

"For your safety and theirs we have to plus the treaty that was set with your tribe states that once the twins were born we would have to leave anyway."

"The treaty also stated that if one of the children had more vampire tendencies meaning Sarah then she would go with you; unlike Gabe that has human tendencies stays here who would stay here."

"Jake, we're not splitting them up; you can come back and visit."

"But it's my duty to help protect the tribe."

"Actually Jacob," Carlisle said. "Once we leave, there will be no point in protecting the tribe against our kind; other then the fact that we are here the Volturi will have no interest in this area."

Jake just blinked for a second, giving me the opportunity to take him away from everyone else. Taking him into the woods I confront him. "Jacob what was that in there, I know that you love your tribe, but I don't want to be separated from you or the twins. I know how you feel, I'm scared as well."

"No you don't know how I feel; I'm not going run away because those bastards want to kill me and the kids, I'm going to fight them Edward. If you won't then I'll get the pack to."

"Jacob, you don't know of their powers how easy they can destroy your pack. I don't want anyone to be hurt or killed by them, especially you." I start kissing him. "You're supposed to be mine forever and that can't happen if I lose you."

"I just don't want to leave; I've been here my whole life."

"I know; I know this is hard. I can't see myself away from you or the twins; we're a family now Jake and we need to stay this way." Jake keeps silent as he cries into my chest.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Looking down at the twins it's still hard to believe that they came out of me; after me and Edward's talk we went back inside where we fed Gabe and Sarah, changed their diapers, and put them to bed. They look like two angels lying in their cribs. I can't separate them, but I don't want them to be in danger as well. Why does my life have to be so difficult? Stroking Sarah's hair, I know she will have a better time growing up in this family unlike Gabe; who's too weak and small to comprehend why he is so different from his sister. I have three options; one I could take Gabe and leave Forks and my tribe to raise him without any knowledge of vampires and wolves, two I could go with the Cullens and hide forever from the Volturi or three I can stay in fight. Whatever decision I make, I'll be losing people important to me. Jesus why does life have to suck monkey balls?

* * *

How was the chapter guys, this was sort of a filler chapter, so I can hammer out the details for the next coming chapters, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.

Next chapter coming soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer-I don't make any money off this story, so don't sue.

In this chapter another character comes into the story and helps start the ball, which brings the Volturi into the story. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, hope everyone enjoys this one.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Jake has his head in his hands as we sit together in his room thinking talking about the Cullens. Carlisle managed to push back the date of when there were going to leave, so Jake could have some more time to decide what he wanted to do."Are you going with them?" I asked.

"Are you, you're close to Alice and Jasper?" He asked back.

"I don't know."

"Me either, no matter what my decision is I'm just going to end up losing someone. I can't bare the thought of living away from the tribe for the rest of my life, having my children not knowing about their heritage, but I can't live without Edward either; he's the only one other then you that I can trust with anything."

"Look Jake, you have to do what you feel is right, but they are leaving because of the Volturi. Think about it if they were to meet them which of the kids would be more likely to be killed?"

"Gabe, I guess, because Sarah is mostly vampire and the Cullens could lie to them about her. I was thinking if I do take just Gabe it would be easier to travel with him and go somewhere that the vampires won't go near like the desert."

"You're going to move to the desert?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't know; shit I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. Let's get off me, you still don't know what you're going to do stay or leave with them."

I should have known he would bring that up. "I don't have children, like you I want to go with them, but the tribe and the pack are also important to me."

"I feel like some fucked up heroine in some cheesy novel; I'm a boy for Christ sakes and I gave birth to two kids. Last time I checked males shouldn't be giving birth."

"It was Edward's sperm; you fucked someone of our pack you wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"Shut up,"

I smack him in the back of his head. "Stop being selfish you asshole. I know you love the pack and the tribe, but you have the chance to be with your soulmate forever."

"You to have soulmates and you have to make a decision as well."

"But we don't have children."

"I know that ok. I fucking know that; I need to think for awhile," he said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know." Giving me a little smirk, he walks out of the room.

Sighing I know he is having a tough time dealing with all of this, but I am to. Alice has been very vocal in having me come with them as well. Seth is still a kid and I can't leave him now, besides he would cry his eyes out over me like he did with dad. I guess mom would understand, she is always telling me it's time to move out of the house at my age. God, why did I have to get involved with vampires?

**--**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It feels good to get some hunting done and give Jake sometime to himself, since this decision is so hard for him, I've decided to speak to the tribal council in letting me stay here with Jacob and the children. I'm sure my family will be ok with the decision, since we do live forever and we will see each other again. There have been periods when Emmett and Rosalie will go off on their own for years, but eventually comes pack to our coven. Finishing the last of my bobcat, I catch the scent of something I haven't smelled in years, soon what I smell is before my eyes. "Irina, it's been awhile."

Flicking her silvery blond hair, she smiles cunningly. "Yes it has Edward; you've never come around anymore; my poor sister waits day after day for you to return her love, so that she can finally have her mate."

She would bring up Tanya; she wants me to be with her knowing that I felt nothing toward Tanya. "I don't love your sister and she knows that. Why have you come here?"

She runs one of her hands down my cheek. "Can't I visit other vampires dear Edward? Tanya would have come, but being around you makes her non-beating heart melt in a heat of passion. Every few days she cries to the knowledge that you might have found someone else to love and I can't bare to see her that way. When mother was killed, she was affected the most. Why don't you help her through her pain Edward?"

"Leave, I don't love her and she knows that I will never change my mind about her."

Irina starts to smell me all over like some dog. "Interesting scents you have on you Edward, lets see dog of course, been wrestling with one? Two scents I can't exactly put my finger on. Dear Edward is there something you want to tell me about your activities with someone other then my sister?"

Catching some of her hair, I sniff it. "You also have the scent of someone else, have you found a mate?"

"If you must know yes, his name is Laurent, but we're not talking about me. Hm, what is this other smell on you, smells like a mixture of dog, combined with human, and another scent that human males give off when they are horny."

"Succubus leave me be," I shouted pulling away from her.

She gets a fake hurt expression. "Why Eddie?"

"Don't call me that."

"What you don't like this nickname, I love it. Tanya also loves it to; recently she has been looking around for men named Edward, dreaming that they were you. Why must you torment her so, the one person that can help you get through your stormy façade."

"Façade, I've acted this way, since we first met and I don't need your sister to be happy. I'm happy with who I have now." I said smirking, I love watching Irina's devastated look.

"WHAT? Someone else, that damn scent on you, who is she? So I might kill her for stealing my sister's lover away."

"Why should I tell you, since you have threatened to kill the person I love?"

"Then I will found out from Alice or Rosalie."

"My sisters would never betray the one I truly love, Rosalie may be spiteful, but she would not tell."

"Well, since you won't tell me, I'll see for myself. It has been awhile since I've seen the rest of your family. I might as well go to your house and see them."

"No,"

"Something to hide Edward, is your so called lover a human?"

"No, I don't want your accusing mouth upsetting the order of my family."

"But I want to see Carlisle again."

"Liar, you've always been a liar, since the day I first met you. You will not come near my family or you will regret it."

"Such threats, but I will honor you, which you have not shown to Tanya, until next time dear Edward." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she runs off into another direction.

Not wanting to tempt fate, I run back to the house and find the Rosalie fawning over Sarah who is on the floor moving around on her stomach as she prepares to crawl. Getting on her little knees and hands, she quickly takes off, running to her I grab her and give a big kiss and a hug. As she is in my arms, she wrinkles her nose and gives me an image of a vampire with silvery hair. "You're smart."

"Ya," she giggled.

"What did she send you," asked Rosalie."

"A vision of Irina."

"Is she here?"

"Yes, I ran into her not to long ago." Putting Sarah back on the floor, I carefully pace around. "She's here because she wants me to get with Tanya."

"But you're with the wolf, did you tell her that?"

"No, but I'm afraid she will be sneaky and find out about the twins and report them to the Volturi."

"Well we won't let her," Rosalie smirked revealing her sharpen teeth. "I won't let that bitch take away the twins."

"Where's Jake?"

"He was with Clearwater for awhile, now I guess he is with Gabriel."

Before I get ready to leave, Sarah tugs at my pants and demands to be picked up. "You want to see your little brother?" She flashes me a big smile and nods her head yes, not giving into the request, I take her into Gabriel's room, where I don't find Jacob just Gabe staring out of his incubator, his golden-green eyes show the angry that Jacob gets when he feels helpless. Placing Sarah by the incubator, she reaches out to touch it; Gabe noticing Sarah's hand lifts his one of his little arms toward her and uncurls his fist. They already have a strong bond, I wonder if they will be like Jane and Alec and use their powers together whatever they may be. Yawning some, Sarah looks at me and sends me the vision of her sleeping next to Gabe, seeing no harm in it, I open the incubator, which is big enough to fit the both of them and put her in. Quickly, she takes Gabe's hand and the pair fall asleep. Turning away, I go and look for Jake and find him on his bed staring at the ceiling, laying next to him, I take his hand.

"There's another vampire near isn't there?" He asks not moving his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Is it that royal vampire family?"

"No, her name is Irina; she is the sister of another vampire that is interested in me being her mate. Don't worry; I have never been interested in Tanya."

"Does Irina know about the kids?"

"No and I'll make sure she won't find out." Leaning over I turn Jacob's head to look into his eyes. "I would kill her first before ever letting her touch you or the kids."

"Ok, we're being leaving sooner then right?"

His words shocked me. "You've decided to come with us?"

"Yes, I can't be without the both of them and you, I guess my tribe and family will understand."

"Jake, I was going to ask your tribe in letting me and the twins stay here for awhile at least for a few more years."

Jake's eyes got big. "Really, but what about your family?"

"They will understand there are times when Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie will leave apart from the rest of us for years at a time, but they always find their way back. Especially Emmett and Rosalie when they demolish houses that Esme and Carlisle build for them."

"What do they do?"

"What I want to do with you right now," I said sitting on top of Jacob, bending down I start to nibble on his neck. Jake moans and in five seconds, I strip him down to nothing. "Do you want to go all the way?"

"Not in the house," he said.

"Fine," giving Jake back his clothes we check on the twins and leave the house, not before telling Rosalie to watch the kids. Taking Jake to a very secluded spot somewhere in Canada, we start our lovemaking with a condom.

--

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Strong feels between the twins, the sense of protectiveness emanating from Sarah and the fighting sprit from Gabriel, a strange pair, stronger then Alec and Jane in the emotional department. No doubt once they both reach physical and mental maturity their powers will be stronger then the Volturi's. As I stare at the pair, I wonder what life will hold for them, not only for them, but for me as well. My lovely Alice has been my tie to sanity, but now with Leah I believe the tie is stronger. Leaving, I head toward town to pick up a paper, when I need to be alone with my thoughts I do this a lot. Once in town, I buy the local paper and sit in the near by diner to read. Sometimes I feel that Leah and Alice have a stronger bond or there have been times, where I believe Leah and me have had the stronger bond. The pair of different like light and day. Leah is on par with me in having depressing past and still suffers from some of it. Alice in our angel in the one that brought the three of us together, but it will be Leah's decision if she wants to come with us. Finishing my paper, I get ready to leave, not before I spot Leah and her cousin Emily sitting down at a nearby both, by the look of Emily's stomach there is a clear sign that she is with child, watching them, I notice Leah is sad about something while Emily talks softly to her, soon Emily sees a car pull up to the diner and leaves to get in it.

Before leaving, Leah spots me and sits across from me. "How long have you been here?"

"For awhile I come here to clear my mind and read my paper. Emily is with child?"

Leah puts her hands together and stares down at the table. "Yes, she's only three months, but already big. Of course it's that bastard's child."

"You still have feeling for him?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say yes, he was the first love; we shared secrets that I couldn't tell other people so easily. I'm sorry Jasper."

"Don't be, I can understand that it is hard to see him with Emily. He did imprint on her right?"

"Yes, I can understand that, but we were close, I lost my virginity to him and he left me for her. I love Emily and promised to be a bridesmaid in her wedding, but the knowledge of them together and having conceived a child. It's…"

"It's hard to accept," I said brushing her tears away. "Shall we get some fresh air?" Nodding, I lead her outside where we walk around town. As we work toward home, I catch her hand in mine that makes her get darker in the face. Not once as we walk, did she and I say a word, until we're back at the house and find Alice waiting for us at the house. Alice knows something is wrong, because she doesn't jump on Leah, like she usually does. Running to us, she takes Leah's other hand and we continue our walk into the woods.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

After our time together, me and Edward head toward the house to find a silvery blond girl standing outside of it. "Who is she," I ask." But Edward doesn't answer as he runs towards her.

"I told you to leave," he said shaking her.

"I wanted to see Alice, Rosalie and Esme before I left," she grinned.

"LIAR! Leave now before…"

"Before you do what?" Then she noticed me in the background. "Edward that guy has the scent of a dog just like what you have on you. You're having sex with a dog, my you have sunk lso ow; my beautiful sister for some mutt."

"Quiet and leave now, before I kill you."

"Fine, Alice and Rosalie wanted me to leave to only with threatening me; they didn't even want me to come in the house. Are you guys hiding something?

"We're going to be hiding the dead body of you and your mate if you don't leave."

"Fine," she said blowing Edward a kiss. "I'll be back Edward, after I break to Tanya that you're fucking a dog."

"You little…"

"Bye," she waved as she ran off.

"Was that Irina," I asked.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll make sure she won't do anything." I just nod. "Come lets see the twins, I'm sure they are awake." He said wrapping his arms around me. I can't help, but feel worried about the blond girl.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter especially the interaction between Irina and Edward and then I loved writing Jasper point of view. Irina in my mind is vengeful, so she will be the driving force in betraying the Cullens like in Breaking Dawn. Please review.

Nest chapter coming soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for last chapter reviews; I enjoyed them.

This chapter more Irina conflict and a new P.O.V. that I loved to write, so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Damnit," I shouted as slammed my fists into a tree. The day after me and Edward talked with that Irina bitch, Edward talked to the tribal council about letting him stay here with me and the kids, almost with no surprise they said no to the notion, but they did say yes with just me and Gabriel staying. I feel lost at this point, I said I would follow the Cullens, but I'm having doubts that I will never see any of my family ever again and if something happened to dad who would be there for him? I'll sadly miss Paul and Rachel's wedding, the birth of Sam's first child, the many bonfires that our tribe recount the history of our tribe, Claire growing up, and others. Other then living with Edward and the kids forever, what will be accomplished. Yes, we will get married and watch the twins grow up, but once they are done, what story will the Cullens come up with to protect our identity? Would I be gone so long, that the time I would come back everyone I cared would be dead? In addition, to all my problems, the Cullens are jumpy to the notion of Irina telling the Volturi about me and Edward, if she knows about the twins we don't know. Looking at my bloody knuckles, they quickly heal, sometimes I wish I wasn't a wolf then I wouldn't heal so quickly and I wouldn't have given birth. Beating harder into the tree, I make it into the center where it breaks and falls down. I prepare to move to another tree, until Edward stops me. "Leave," I said.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he puts his head on my shoulder. "I know you're upset about what they said."

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie Jacob."

"I'm not."

"Jacob…"

"Ok I am, are you happy?"

"Yes," he said turning me around. "I don't want you to be upset and keep it inside of you. Jacob, I'm upset to, but you're going with us, and be with me forever. Wherever we go we'll be together and marry whenever you want to." I tensed up about getting married. "I know Jake getting married is not important right now."

"I need to think for awhile."

"You're thinking lead to you hurting yourself," he said taking my hand. By that time, my knuckles were healed, but still red and had a raw feeling. Softly, Edward kisses me hand as if to make it better. "Jacob don't hurt me like this. I can't bare in knowing when you hurt yourself. Do you enjoy hurting me in this way Jacob?" His eyes flashed anger, I've never seen from him before. Not saying anything, I drop my head, until Edward jerks it up again. "Answer me; do you hurt yourself to hurt me?"

"No, I do it because I'm frustrated at every aspect of my life since I met you," I snarled.

"Frustrated, I can understand, that doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself. Jacob, you have been through a lot in the past year, but I have always stuck by you even when you rejected my love. We have bond that cannot be broken easily and no matter how many times; you try to kill it; I will always love you. I hate to say this, but Jake if you can't accept my love then it would be an option of us breaking up and me taking the kids or splitting them up, Sarah to us and Gabriel to the tribe."

I never thought I would hear Edward saying he wanted to break up. "No, I don't want to; I need…"

"Need what?"

"I need to get away for awhile to get my head straight; I know I made my decision about going with your family, but…"

"You have doubts; I know. Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back," he repeated lowering himself to the ground. Not feeling like arguing the issue, I got on his back and he started running.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

With Jake on my back, I run to the ocean and take him to a secret spot of mine where I find to be the perfect place to clear my head. Letting him down, he and I sit on the sand. I don't have to speak as Jake gets the point and stares out into the waves. For hours, we sit there until he starts to talk. "I love you."

Placing my arm around his shoulders, I kiss him. "I love you as well."

"Can I come back whenever I want to see my family?"

"Yes, we'll let the twins grow up knowing their heritage and come back as often as we want. Do you promise not the hurt yourself again?"

"Yes, what's it like moving from place to place?"

"Tedious sometimes especially entering high school every time as the new kid, of course girls and some guys flirt with me, but eventually back off then the rumors start. Sometimes I don't even go to high school and just go straight to college."

"I won't have to go to school will I?"

"I love it if you did; besides it gets easier with every passing year. I'll be there, so you'll never struggle and its interesting watching kids through the decades and how they change with the times, I won't force you to school if you don't want to. Carlisle and Esme may be a different story." Jake chuckles a bit and places his head on my shoulder. Just then, a huge crack of lightening comes from the sky. "Perfect time to play."

"Play what?"Jake asked confused. It then dawned on me that he has never played baseball with my family.

"Baseball, c'mon," I said taking him back home. Once we arrive, we found the rest of my family already dressed in their gear. Sarah was dressed in her own baseball jersey and Gabriel wore a baseball onesie and wrapped in a huge baseball blanket.

"I predicted this," said Alice giggling as she held onto Leah's arm who was also dressed in a baseball shirt. Throwing us a pair of shirts, we change and put the kids into a special stroller that Carlisle made to protect them.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I never thought in my life that I would be playing baseball in the middle of a thunderstorm, but its happening. Splitting into teams, it is me, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jacob against Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme and Seth. I hate having to be on a team with Rosalie, but I'll suck up my hatred of her to win this game. Just as lightening appears, Alice says it is time to start. First up to bat is me. Giving me one of her sweet smiles, Alice throws a fastball that I barely see and get my first strike.

"Sorry Leah,"

"Don't be throw again." Alice gives some sort of signal and then throws a curve ball, keeping my eyes focused, I try to hit it, but get my second strike.

"Hit the damn ball," Rosalie yelled. Turning around I growl at her and turn back toward Alice. Giving me a sympathy look, winding up again Alice throws a knuckle ball, which strikes me out. "Great," Rosalie said pushing past me. "Can't even hit a ball." Taking her bat, she hits the ball on her first try, running around the bases; she just manages to score a point for our team. "See that's how you play baseball."

Before, I can kill her Jasper grabs onto my shoulder. "Ignore her," he said in my ear. Nodding, I watch him hit a home run, putting us at two points.

Going up to bat next was Jacob who grinned from ear to ear. Throwing a fastball, Jake smacked it hard, but Edward caught it. "Damn," he growled.

"And you laughed when I struck out," I said watching Carlisle go up.

"God why did I have to get stuck with two dogs that can't play worth crap," Rosalie said sarcastically. "Thought wolves were suppose to have super strength and speed. I just had to be stuck with two weaklings. "Taking a quick glance at Jake; the each of us pick up two handfuls of mud and throw them at blondie. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "You got mud in my hair."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called us weaklings," I said laughing my ass off. Jacob was already on the ground in a fit of hysterics. Around us, everybody else was laughing even Emmett.

"The both of you are going to pay." She said trying to get the mud out of her hair. Revenge never looked so sweet.

"Lets see you try."

Growling, she prepares to attack me, but Alice stops her. "Always defending her, I'm going home and taking a bath," she said running back home.

Stopping him from laughing Emmett runs after her. "Ah babe, it's just mud.

Once they are gone, we continue our game until the score is tied up, stepping up the plate for the last time, if I hit this my team will win. Alice gives me a grin and throws another fastball, keeping my eyes on it and judging the time and speed, I smack the ball. As I run around the bases, my brother trying to impress everyone manages to get the ball and throws it towards home base, sliding; I manage to pull off the win for the team. "Yes,"

"You won," Alice said jumping onto me. "You're so good we need to celebrate. "Special victory sex," she whispered into my ear. Blushing I grin and look at Jasper who already knew what Alice had in mind.

Just as we were getting everything ready to leave, Alice became fearful. "What's wrong?"

"Irina," was all she said.

Soon a silvery blond girl comes out of the woods with a tall dark man with dreadlocks walking beside her. "Alice," the girl squealed running toward her. Getting to Alice the girl gets her into a huge hug. "I missed you so much, Edward said I couldn't come and see you. He can be mean sometimes. How have you been?" Sniffing Alice, she notices something. "You have the same scent on you like Edward and it's coming from her," she said staring at me. "Alice you wouldn't?"

"Irina, you don't understand." Alice tried to explain.

"There's nothing she needs to understand," I barked. "Why are you here?"

Completely ignoring my question, she looked past us to Edward and Jacob who were standing in front of the twins. Smiling cunningly she waves to Edward, then goes to Carlisle and Esme, and starts to speak to them. After a brief chat, she advances towards Edward until I jump between her. "Don't you want to know where Rosalie is?"

"I don't speak to bitches," was all she said to me. I hate that word without thinking I reverted into my wolf form and barred my teeth at her. The man finally noticing something jumped between me and her. "Don't worry Laurent, she's just a puppy and can't do anything." Lunging toward her, Laurent makes a quick motion and hits me hard enough for me to go flying. Seeing me in danger, Jasper and Alice step in; Jake and Seth revert to their wolf forms.

"Irina," said Carlisle. "We don't want to fight, but Leah is a friend of ours.

"I don't want to fight either, I'm sorry," she said putting her head down. Looking past the massive wolves, she notices the stroller. "What's in that?"

"None of your damn business," Edward said.

"Well if it involves something that could hurt my sister then it is my business." Running toward the stroller, she tries to see the twins until Jake jumps on top of her. Laurent throws Jacob off her and gets him into a hug of sorts. Edward jumps on Laurent then the two are having a massive fight. While they fight the rest of us get in front of Irina. I'm prepared to kill her until she figures out that she is out numbered. "Fine, I don't want to know anyway. Come Laurent," she commanded. Laurent stops fighting and goes to her side. "We'll be back," was all she said before she and her mate left.

Rushing to the twins, we notice that Sarah and Gabe are pale with fear with massive tears coming down their eyes. Taking the stroller we rush back to the house.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Gabe won't stop screaming, after the incident with Irina; me and Jake put the twins done for naps, but Gabe woke up screaming; we assume because of nightmares. In asking Sarah, she showed us an image of Jake, Seth and Leah suddenly going into their wolf forms. The forms didn't scare her as much as Gabriel. Rocking him, he won't stop and tears keep falling. Jacob has tried to hold him, but he screams even more with Jake around. "Gabriel its ok papa is here not a wolf anymore." I said. Gabe cries become lower in volume, but he doesn't stop crying.

"Papa, Gab bir," Sarah said giving me a stuffed eagle. Taking it, I put it in front of Gabe who immediately quiets down and takes a hold of the bird. Feeling he is good, I give him to Jacob to feed, but he starts to cry again. Jake runs off, giving Gabe to Esme I go after him.

"Jacob," I said once we're outside. "He's just scared."

"He's scared of me, not you."

"He's only a baby; he'll grow out of it once he sees that your wolf form won't harm him."

"I know, but it just hurts that he doesn't want me near him."

Embracing Jake, I comfort him. "I know, but he still loves you, so does Sarah; she wasn't scared just surprised." Jake nods and clenches on me harder; taking him inside Esme has already fed Gabe and put him down to sleep. Sitting in the living room, Seth has turned into his wolf form and was playing with Sarah who was fascinated by him.

"Dada wolf," she said pointing at Jacob.

"Yep wolf," I replied.

--

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Damn those mutts, I can't believe they would through mud on me, they're lucky I was able to get my hair clean. I sucks that I missed the fight with Irina, but knowing her she'll be around again. Seeing that I'm my beautiful self again, I go downstairs to find that Seth kid playing with Sarah while Edward and Jacob watch and my monkey man is on the floor with Sarah as well. No sign of Alice, Jasper and the bitch, not like I care one bit. Looking at my niece, I'm jealous that my brother and his dog were able to have two beautiful children, something I've been hoping for all of my life. If something happens, it could be possible that Alice, Jasper and the other dog could have a child as well. Where does that leave me and Emmett? Jacob didn't deserve to have the twins with how he acted. Is this some kind of sick joke being played on me? I love being a vampire, but it has it's drawbacks that fact that I can't create something I always wanted makes it being a curse. Clenching my fists, I go back upstairs to my room and bury my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Looking up, I notice Seth standing looking down at me with a concerned look in his eyes. Unlike Jacob, he still has a childish appearance, I don't know how old he is, but he can't be past thirteen or fourteen.

"Why are in my room?"

"Well, I was using the bathroom and noticed that you looked depressed. Is it because your team lost the game or that you missed the thing with Irina?"

"NO! I could care less about what happened; you're too young to understand."

"You're like Leah." He said sitting next to me.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"When you don't want someone to find out that you're sad about something; you get angry. Leah does the same thing, particularly when it involves Sam. Mom says she is not helping herself or anyone else by getting angry."

"I'm not your sister."

"I know, but the two are you are alike. Leah's sad about Sam; you're sad about the twins."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you and how you looked when Emmett was playing with Sarah."

"Just leave me alone."

"Ok," he said walking out, but before he did he turned towards me. "You're pretty Rosalie and I'm sorry for what Leah did." Then he left.

Did he say that to make me feel special? I guess it worked, I can see why Emmett likes having him around, sort of a brotherly bond. Damn he may be a kid, but he knows just what to say to make me feel happy again. Sucking it up, I check on Gabe who is fast asleep. Picking him up, I rock him and sing to him a lullaby I heard before. As I sing he snuggles into me, when I'm done I kiss his forehead and place him down. Going downstairs, I get on the floor with my man to play with my niece.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The whole Irina situation still irritates me; I know she saw the twins, I'm afraid to mention it to Edward. I remember her eyes glittering the second she set her eyes upon them. Edward holds me as we lay in my bed after the exhausting day. Gabe still doesn't like me near him and it hurts a lot that he is rejecting me. Is this what dad felt when I choice Edward over the tribe and him. Tomorrow I'll see him and tell him about me and the twins leaving.

"Jake try and sleep," Edward says. I close my eyes, but drowsiness doesn't wash over me. I keep awake thinking about life for the first time living away from the tribe. I'll be going to many different places I've never been to before, a bonus, but something that can't make up with the lose of everyone I've known all my life. Pushing back tears, I move closer to Edward and take in his scent; I never want to live without him.

* * *

How was the chapter let me know? I just had to write a baseball scene, since it was my favorite scene in the movie, and I love how I got to seek out some revenge on Rosalie with it. Loved writing in Rosalie's p.o.v. Sarah is already talking she calls Jake daddy and Edward Papa; Gabe won't start talking for awhile and is out of the incubator. For the twins, I already planned how they will act when they are older, if I decide to write that far.

Next chapter, Jacob tells Billy, he is leaving and other situations. Next chapter coming soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Another new chapter, thanks for the reviews and I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It's hard to come into the house again, since I haven't been here since dad disowned me. In my arms, I carry Gabriel who is fast asleep; I would have brought Sarah, but since she is more vampire, the tribe would not like it if I brought her into the reservation. Walking inside the living room, I don't see anyone not even Paul. Putting Gabe down, I go into my room and find just the way I left it. I do notice that the stuffed wolf, I used to sleep with when I was a kid, laid on top of my bed. Taking it in my arms, I smell dad's scent on him. Smiling, I take to and place it next to Gabriel; immediately he takes it in his arms and lets out a small yawn. Watching him sleep, I'm glad he doesn't fear me anymore, it hurt me when he did. Until he is old enough to understand, I won't transform into my wolf form when he's around. Just as I sit down; dad comes homes. "Hi dad,"

"Jacob, haven't seen you for awhile."

"Been busy with the twins." Taking Gabe, I give him to dad.

Dad eyes fell with the same love he had when mom was alive. "He looks like your mother."

"I've heard that before." Sitting down, I watch dad whisper a prayer to Gabe in our language. It took me back to the times that he would do that for me, whenever I had a nightmare.

"The girl how is she?"

"She's fine, growing bigger everyday and she has started to talk."

"The vampire genes, I assume."

Taking in a deep breathe, I know I have to get this over with. "Yes, I came today, because I wanted to tell you something." Dad looks at me and I feel as I want to puke. "Dad, the Cullens are leaving soon and I'm going with them, with the kids."

Dad's face just shatters like it did when mom died and when Rebecca told him that she was going to live in Hawaii with her husband Johnny. "Jacob…" Dad just can't get the words out.

"I'll come back as often as I can and we'll let the twins know about their heritage. Dad this is hard for me to, but I have to be with Edward and I considered what you said, but I can't break up the twins either. Dad please say something."

Dad's face just darkens taking a good look at Gabe; he starts to speak. "Jacob, I would call you foolish, but that has been said before. What do you think you're accomplishing by leaving with them? You love him to the point that you're leaving the people that truly care about you behind. How are you honoring your mother's memory? I know there is nothing I can do or say to stop you, you're stubborn as it is."

"Dad, I'll visit."

"Yes, you say that like Rebecca did, but she never comes. It's been years, since we last saw her. You going to deny me the chance to see my grandson grow up and be trained into a proper man."

"Me and Edward will do that, plus he'll have Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper around. Dad, you'll see him when we visit, or you can come visit us."

"Jacob, you're my only son and I feel that I have failed your mother's memory, by disowning you. You're my son and I love you, but I cannot understand why you would put that bloodsucker, before your family and tribe."

"I told you before I love him; he's my mate. You disapprove of him, but he is the father of your grandchildren and your son-in-law when we get married. Dad, I don't want to leave knowing that you're mad at me."

"Let Gabriel stay with me." He said.

"What?"

"I said let Gabriel stay with me that's all I ask from you. There is no point in asking you to stay, but let me raise my grandson, so he might a normal upbringing until he's old enough to understand what you are and what the Cullens are."

"NO! He's my son." I can't believe dad would ask that question. Taking Gabe away, I get ready to go.

"Jacob,"

"Dad, I won't leave my son here. I have to go; I'll call and see you before I leave." Getting Gabe packed up, I'm almost ready to leave until he starts to cry. "It's ok Gabe." Gabe doesn't listen as he cries harder.

"Give him here Jacob."

"No, you'll just try to steal him."

"Don't be an idiot, now give him here," Dad says sternly. Knowing he won't do anything, I hand Gabe over and dad starts to sing to him one of the songs, he used to sing to me as a child. As he sings, Gabe stops crying, yawns and snuggles into dad's arms. "Little one let the stars shine on you, let the ancient sprits fill you with their knowledge, allow our ancestors to protect you from harm."

He used to sing the same thing to me. "Dad, I need to leave."

"Leave forever with your vampire, Jacob just go; you may have contact with your sisters and friends, but as for me only contact me with news about Gabriel."

"What about Sarah?"

"She is mostly vampire; I will not acknowledge her as my granddaughter."

"You can't do that she has mom's name."

"But she is nothing like your mother and will never be."

"Fine," not finding the willpower to fight with him anymore, I take Gabe and get ready to leave. There is nothing left in my room that I want to take with me. Before I leave, Dad kisses Gabe and whispers another prayer into his ear as for me dad just turns his back. Heading back to the Cullens, I go off the road and drive to some secluded area in the woods. Once there I start crying.

--

**Edward' P.O.V.**

It's been hours since Jacob took Gabe with him to see Billy; I am worried that something has happened. Calling his phone, Jacob does not pick up, finally I decide to go after him, but before I can leave the house, Jacob pulls into the driveway. Running to the car, I take Gabe out of his car seat. "How was talking with your father?"

"Don't talk to me," Jake says running into the house. Taking Gabe and giving him to Alice, I go after Jake and find him in his room just staring out the window.

"Jake what happened?"

"Nothing, he only wants to hear from me with news about Gabriel. He doesn't acknowledge Sarah as his granddaughter because she is more vampire. He wanted me to leave Gabriel with him, but I said no."

"Jake, I'm sorry I let you go alone," I said hugging him. "Did you tell him that we would visit as often as we can and offered that he come visit us, but he declined."

"Jake," I stroke his cheek, but it doesn't help. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"There's no point to, he is just go to shun and not listen to you. I love him, but I have to get through this, I'll grant his request in letting him know about Gabriel and let Gabe visit, maybe over time; he'll stop being stubborn."

"If that is your request, I won't do anything." Kissing him, I try to take away the pain, he responds by kissing me back. "Jake, I love you."

"I love you to." Laying him down, I held him as he got some rest.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Edward told me what happened with Jacob, I'm not surprised by the outcomes, now that he went through his situation I guess I have to tell mom that I'm leaving with Alice and Jasper. There is nothing for me at the reservation, once the Cullens are gone there will be no point of having a pack, Sam and I will never get back together and nothing else comes to mind. Going home, I find mom watching some t.v. movie. "Hi,"

"Leah, you're home for once."

"Funny mom, I don't want to beat around the bush, but I'm leaving with the Cullens."

"Fine," she says.

"Fine what do you mean fine, you're not going to go ballistic on me like Billy."

"Leah, you're an adult and it's time you move out of the house. I'm not going to say that I like the Cullens, but if they make you happy; I say go with them. You have to make me some promises."

"What?" I ask expecting them to be simple.

"First you have to go to a four year university and get some degree."

"Ok,"

"Second if you were to become pregnant; I want to know my grandchildren and be there when you give birth."

"Ok," I doubt that request will come true.

"Lastly, I want you to look after Seth."

"What?"

"I said I want Seth to go with you as well. He's happy with the Cullens and there is nothing here for him. When he becomes older, he can decided if he wants to come back or not, as long as the two of you call, write, email and visit me I want you to go live your lives. Your father didn't do that he only left this state once, and never wanted to explore or travel to other places. Me I am contempt in staying here and with Emily's baby coming she is going to need help."

Mom is right, every since Emily found out she was pregnant she is always over here asking mom for advice and just getting her motherly bond from my mom, since her mom leaves hours away. "Mom, thanks."

"Welcome, now pack whatever you want. I've already started on Seth, since he can't focus long enough to pack," she said smiling. I can't believe she was so understanding about the situation, I'm glad I have her, it's going to be hard living away from her, but like she said I'm an adult. Going into my room, I can't believe I'm going to leave it, I lived in it ever since I could remember. There would be no point in packing clothes since Alice will buy me all new ones, but I pack my most comfortable shirts, pants, and my favorite pair of sneakers. Packing a box of some of my other favorite things, I go and find mom singing to herself. "When are the Cullens leaving?"

"In a few days."

"Have you told anyone else that you are leaving?"

"No, Sam wouldn't react to well."

Mom frowns for a second, before the whole imprinting issue, she loved Sam as a son and I guess she still cares about him. "Well at least tell Emily that you are leaving. Will you be here for the wedding?"

"Most likely no." That is something I'm not going to be sad about.

"Please make it a point to come back, Emily never meant to hurt you and wants only your support."

"I will its only three months away, I'll be back."

"Since I am your mother, I would like to properly meet the person you are in love with."

"People," I whisper.

"Excuse me what was that?"

"I'm in love with two of them, Jasper and Alice."

"Well it's your life."

Scary mom doesn't care that I'm in a relationship with two people. "Don't you care at all."

"I care if you are happy and since you've met them; your anger has become less of an issue. I want to meet them, since they can't come here, we will meet somewhere neutral."

"I'm sure Alice will be happy about that. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright, if you see your brother tell him to come home."

"Yes ma'am," grabbing my stuff, I head back out to the Cullens.

Once there Alice meets me with a huge kiss. "How was talking with your mom?"

"Surprisingly pleasant, she wants to meet you and Jasper."

"Really," she asked smiling.

"Yes, before we leave"

"Great, I could really need your mom's advice regarding decorations for the wedding and such."

"Wedding?" I ask, I know what coming to come up.

Alice gets on one knee. "Oh, Leah will you marry me and Jasper in some fabulous wedding that I really really want."

"Ok,"

"Yeah," she squealed jumping into my arms. We'll have a winter wedding, no summer, or a valentine's day wedding, I don't know we have to consult Jasper. I'm going to be a bride." Running away, she called to everyone that was home that she was going to be a bride. What am I getting myself into?

--

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Mommy told me that I get to leave with the Cullens, I'm happy, but sad at the same time; I'll be leaving my friends, but I have another family I get to be with. Going into the Cullens home, I run into Rosalie. "Hi,"

"What are you so damn happy about?" She asks scowling.

"I get to go with you." I say happily.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom gave me and Leah permission to go live with your family, when you guys move."

"This some kind of joke."

"Nope, guess what Leah, Jasper, and Alice are going to get married, so you'll be my new big sister."

Rosalie became furious and has the exact same look Leah got when she found out that Sam imprinted on Emily. "No this is not happening, I don't want to be your sister or have you and your sister live with us."

"You don't like me Rosalie."

"No I don't you damn excuse for a mutt; you, your mutt of a sister and that male-bitch have been ruining my life since the he first talked to Edward. The only reason we're leaving if because those two decided to breed with each other. That's it; I'm leaving this family since they love to have a pack of dogs here."

Tears ran down my face, I never thought she could be meaner then Leah. "I didn't want to make you mad Rosalie."

"Stop crying," she snapped, but I can't, I really like her like a big sister. "Shut up, damn I'm sorry ok, I don't hate you." She says giving me a slight.

"Really?"

"Yes if you just be quiet."

"Thanks," I said giving her a big hug, she doesn't resist it.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Two more days and then we leave Forks for the time being; Jacob is distraught about having to leave his friends and family. From what I gathered from Leah, she, Seth and Jacob told their pack and tribe that they were leaving. Of course, it didn't sit to well with Sam, who banished them from the pack and from ever appearing on the reservation land again, of course the second notion was vetoed by Sue who is on the tribal council. Jacob and Billy have not made up yet and I hate to leave with their relationship like this, but we have no choice. Carlisle has taken all the measures in moving us, our new home will be Beals, Maine a small and quaint town. Our house has already been constructed and Carlisle has landed a job with the county hospital. Most of our furniture will be donated to goodwill, because Alice and Esme personalize every new house with a new furniture scheme and such. Checking the mailbox, an interesting letter is inside. Opening it up, I can see that it is the Volturi's own personal stationary.

_Dear Cullens,_

_It has come to our attention that your family might be harboring a pair of immortal children. Such an offense cannot be well looked upon. For this infraction, our guards will be sent out to destroy the children and your family for creating them. _

_The Volturi._

Shit, an informal letter by their standards, but still a grave one to be taken seriously, putting the letter in my pocket, I go off to speak to Carlisle.

* * *

How was the chapter?

Next chapter, the Volturi come into the story.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter; this is another filler chapter, so I can work out a few details for the next chapter. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Because of the Volturi coming, me and Jacob are taking away the children early, in a couple of hours we are going to be leaving. To buy some time, we will be heading towards Maine, but we will be going through Canada, I pray Demetri is not able to track us down. Packing our bags, I hurry to get everything prepared. Jake is furious and wants to stay and fight, but I won't let him. As I finish packing the twins items, I go to find Jake and find him in his room punching the air. "You need to get ready to go."

"I'm not leaving, I'm going to fight and I don't give a damn if the Volturi are vampires, I'm still going to kick their asses."

"Jacob, you're underestimating them, they are stronger then you are, plus like my family they have special abilities that would be disastrous to you."

"With me, Seth, and Leah in our wolf forms we can take them down, and if we could convince the others of the pack to fight, then there won't be a problem."

"No Jacob, we leaving."

"Look I'm not about to run away from those bastards, without fighting first; you can take the twins and run, but I'm staying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am," he said being stubborn.

"Jacob, I'm not about to lose you. Yes, you might have the pack with you, but the Volturi have almost hunted werewolves out of existence. You underestimate their powers. Alec can cut off your senses like sight, smell, hearing, Jane can create pain, and Aro can read minds."

"So, you can do that to."

"Jacob his power is at a high level then mind, with just one touch he will know every thought that you have had and there is no way you can block him. Marcus can see the bonds between people, given him and Aro together, they will recognize that we love each other and will kill one of us or both. Jake, I want to spend eternity with you and not let those bastards ruin any chance of the future."

"I hear what you're saying, but I still want to fight."

"NO! I explode at him. "You're not going to fight."

"You can't dictate what the hell I do; I want to fight and not run away like some scared cat. Take the kids and leave, I promise I'll get out of this fight alive."

Grapping Jake by the shoulders, I shake him. "No you're not; get that through your head. You have no idea what the Volturi can do and how they will kill you. I'm not going to risk you."

"I'm a big boy."

"Don't you care at all about me and the kids?"

"Of course I do, but I'm also thinking that we are always going to run away from those bastards, it's better to destroy them now, then living eternity in fear. Edward no matter what you say is going to convince me not to fight' I'm not only thinking about the kids, but my tribe as well, I was turned into a wolf to protect and if the royal vampire family is coming here, then I have to kill them."

There's no point in arguing with him anymore. "Then I'll fight along with you, we have to take the twins to La Push and warn them."

"Thank you," he said kissing me. "I'll go now to warn the pack about what's happening; I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," I said giving him another kiss. I'm scared about him leaving, but it is only a short distance especially in his wolf form.

"I will," he said running off.

--

Going back to the twins, I see that they are awake; Sarah is playfully patting Gabe on his head and running her fingers through his hair. If anything were to happen to me and Jake; I hope that the twins grow up knowing how much we loved them. Picking up Sarah, I give her the image of our family living happily. She smiles and says, "love you papa."

"I love you to," I respond kissing her.

"Love Gabe?"

"Yes, I love him."

"Gabe like wolf," she giggled. Does she sense the werewolf gene in him already? It will be interesting to see how it comes to life when he grows older. Setting her down, I pick up Gabe, who is awake. For some reason he won't look at me. "Gabe mad," Sarah said.

"Why is he mad?"

"He no want me to tell."

Trying to look in Gabe's mind, he pushes me out with force. He must have been the one that blocked me from reading Jacob's mind. "Sarah, why doesn't he me to know?"

"He no like you. He being bad."

It's surreal to hear that Gabriel does not like me, but he is a baby and doesn't understand how he feels. "Gabe what's wrong?" My son refuses to look at me and closes his eyes. Might it be possible that mentally he is growing at the same rate as Sarah, but because of physical limitations, he is angry. He does not act like a normal infant, at his age, but more advanced. "Gabe, I don't want you to be mad at me." Suddenly he starts crying and squirms, putting him down; he automatically stops. My hearts rips in two; I feel like Jacob did when Gabe rejected him.

"Papa, me love you," Sarah said seeing the sad expression upon my face. "Bad Gabe."

"Stop Sarah, he is not bad, just confused." Sighing, I make sure Gabe is asleep before taking Sarah away.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I'm nervous to see Sam, since I haven't seen him since I had the twins. I easily find him with other members of the pack devouring food that Emily has cooked. "Hey guys," I said going into the dining room.

"So you finally came back from being with your precious vampires," growled Jared.

"Why are you back Jacob," Sam said looking at me with hatred.

"I came to warn you guys that a tribe of so called royal vampires are coming here to kill the twins. Look, I'm going to fight them, but I can't do it alone. I need you guys to help."

"Why should we," Jared shouted. "You abandoned us to be with your bloodsuckers. Even after we looked for you when you disappeared just before you had the kids. Never once did you give your thanks. You shunned us Jake, you, Leah and Seth there is no point in helping your children."

"Jared stand down, I make the decisions in the pack," said Sam. "He does prove a point Jacob, you'll just be leaving soon anyway and if they are after the twins; then there is no point for them to attack the tribe. We will not help you."

"But Gabriel is human."

Sam just rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. "Him, we would be willing to protect, but not the girl since she will grow to be our enemies."

"Sam, no please help me protect both of them. Sarah may be more vampire, but she does have the blood of our ancestors running through her."

"When they grow older, we would fear her more then Gabriel," Sam retorted. "You ran away from us to be with the Cullens; run with the twins and go somewhere so that those vampires won't get you."

"I don't want to run, but fight. It took me a hell of amount of time just to convince Edward to let me fight. I can't do it alone. Please Sam; whatever you want from me just tell me, I don't want the twins to die."

Sam just looks at me for a second. "Spilt up the twins."

"Are you insane? I can't do that."

"Think about it; it would be easier to just have the Cullens take the girl away and let the boy stay here temporally. If you were to run into those vampires, then it would be a hell of a lot easier to explain that the girl is fully vampire and is growing at some rate. Once all the drama has died down, then you can come back for the boy. Jake that is the only option, I am going to give you, I'm not willing to risk the lives of our pack. I assume you want to discuss this with Edward."

"There's no time to discuss. Ok, I'll bring Gabe here, but they're still going to come if Sarah is taken away."

"Well, if they are still going to come; then half of us will fight; they other half stay at La Push. Combined there are seventeen of us. Jacob, you, Seth, Leah, Me, Quil, Embry, Blaze, Trevor, and Luc will fight off the vampires. The rest will stay at the reservation."

"But I want to fight," exclaimed Paul.

"You're my second in command and if something were to happen to me, I need you to be there for everyone else." Sam explained "Is the arrangement good for you Jacob?"

"Yes thank you. I'll bring Gabe over right away," I said. As I walk away, Sam stops me. "Look I'm sorry for all that I did."

"I'm sorry to for how I treated you, but it was…"

"I know for the good of the tribe; I wish I hadn't been so stupid when you and dad kept warning me. Now I'm running for my life and putting the people I love in danger. Damn if I could just turn back time."

"You can't," Sam snapped. "You made your decisions, just as I have made mine. I regret how I treated you, especially when you were in heat, but we can't dwell on the past. Jake, I'm not going to lecture you, because I doubt you will listen. Just go get the boy."

"Alright, be back soon," I said running off.

--

Going back to the Cullens, I find everyone talking about who was going to stay and deal with the Volturi. Pulling Edward aside, I tell him about the pack helping and about me leaving only Gabe with them. "NO," he growled. "Jake, we agreed that they would take both, I'm not splitting them up."

"It's only for a short time; I don't care what you say. I'm taking Gabe to the tribe, Rosalie can take Sarah and run while we fight. Once it's over we'll reunite them."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go," Edward said. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Jacob, you're not fighting, I'm not going to break up the twins, and we have to hide then I rather do that."

"No,"

"Stop acting like a child."

"I am still considered a child Edward, I'm only seventeen." I pointed out.

"But you're in an adult situation. Jacob, I let you make a decision and it was stupid, now we're going to do my plan of just leaving. Tell the pack to be on alert, but we don't need there help. We'll be leaving in an hour," he said turning around.

I'm not about to just back down. I don't care what he says; I'm going to fight. "I could say no to you, but you're just going to continue to push what you want on me. I always do what you say; I defied my tribe for you."

"Which I didn't force you to. Don't you dare place any blame of this situation on me. Events happened and we have to deal with them."

"By running," I asked.

"I refuse to talk about this." He said turning his back to me, but I'm not going to allow him to just end this.

"I want to. This isn't just about me and the twins, what are you scared of Edward?" As to challenge him, I walk slowly around him with a dark grin on my face. "Are you scared that you're not man enough to protect the people you love."

"Jacob stop,"

"Do you even love us or are you trying to prove how much of a pussy you are by running?"

I can tell that I'm hitting a nerve; he is trying to keep his emotions bottled up, but it isn't working. "You say you care about us, so if you cared you would try to fight, so we won't have to live in fear. What are you scared of? Did one of the Volturi fuck you, before you did me? Tell me. Do you get self-pleasure knowing that you were able to sexually conquer one of your enemies?

"Jacob stop,"

"No, you don't love me," I shouted at him. "You never loved me all you wanted was someone to bare your spawn. That's why you don't want to me to fight; you want to knock me up again to reproduce for you. I'm aware of your scheme and so is Gabriel that's why he detests you."

"Jacob stop it," shouted Leah pulling me away from Edward. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish?"

Ignoring her, I go back to Edward. "Just admit it you don't love us, you use that word, but don't have any idea what the hell it means. What the fuck have you sacrificed for me? Nothing, I've always done everything for you. I threw away my life for _you_. You, you, you, so damn self righteous that you never thought about me, but what you wanted. I'm sick of it. To say that you loved me was to speak a lie; a lie that I believed repeatedly, but I'm done if you truly loved me then you would go along with my plan."

"Jacob, I'm not doing that," Edward said trying to keep his anger down. "You will go along with me."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will," he shouted. "You talk about love, how is this loving me by making accusations about me? I've seen what the Volturi can do first hand and as long as I'm standing on this Earth, I will never let you or the twins witness what they are capable of. You're sick of this, I'm sick of your attitude about everything, when you changed, when you were pregnant with the twins, and now."

"Remember I didn't want to have the twins."

"Well they're here now, so there is nothing you can do about it. If you cared, then you would accept that we have to leave now."

I cross my arms and stare at Edward. "No."

"That's it." Before I know it, Edward uses some unknown speed and places me over his shoulder like I'm a damn baby. Struggling, I try to escape, but he has to tight of a hold. I try to change, but it's difficult to keep focused to complete the change.

"Let me down," I howl. To answer me question, a sharp smack is given to my backside. "What the fuck, you have no right to do that?" Edward doesn't say anything, as he takes me to the car and straps me down in the front seat. "I hate you; I'm not a fucking child." Edward still doesn't say anything, Alice and Leah place the twins in the back seat and wish us luck. Going into drive, Edward starts to speed away from the house.

Frustrated, I try to take off the straps, but Edward's bitter voice stops me. "Don't you dare Jacob Black, if you don't want to be treated like a four year old child again, then you will seat there and not say a word. Glaring at him, I cross my arms and vow to get him back.

* * *

How was this chapter? Another one of my favorite chapters, especially the drama between Jacob and Edward; I wrote the drama, because I want to see how far, I could make Jacob push Edward to get some kind of negative response.

Next chapter the dreaded Volturi show up and makes hell.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the review and sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but it is was hard to finish up some details then have the Volturi come in, but they do appear. This chapter is part one of the Volturi's appearance, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

The rest of us will be leaving soon; hopefully Jacob hasn't done anything stupid around the twins. I understand why he wanted to stay, but his approach was idiotic. Knowing Jacob he'll find some way to escape from Edward and get back here. I'm so worried about him, that I fail to realize my own issues; today mom is going to meet Alice and Jasper at some restaurant in Port Angles. Leaning against my truck, mom sings to herself as she finishes applying her makeup. Alice and Jasper are suppose to meet us here. I'm on pins and needles, knowing mom; she'll pass her official judgment about them in the first ten minutes.

"Leah, when will they be arriving," mom asks as she exits the truck.

"Soon, lets go sit down inside." Going inside we're are seated and wait, soon enough Alice and Jasper walk in. Alice rushes toward our table and gives mom a hug.

"Hi, we're really glad you wanted to officially meet us," she exclaimed sitting down. "We love Leah very much and would never let any harm come toward her."

"I'm pleased; tell me will you help my daughter pursue a college education, like she promised me."

"Yes," said Jasper. "I have earned multiple degrees in psychology, sociology, and philosophy. "We do value education in our family and we will pay for her to go to the top university in the country."

Mom is pleased by the answer. "Are the three of you planning to marry one another."

"Yes," exclaimed Alice. "Once we're settled, we're be planning a wedding that we want you to be apart of."

"If children are born how will that be handled?"

"Mom don't." Why would she bring that up? She knows I have no desire to ever have children.

"We hope to be blessed with children," Jasper answered. "It will be Leah's decision if she wants children or not and we will respect her decision. If she were to have children, we would raise them with the moral values we have learned through the years and they would have the knowledge of their Native American roots."

After a few more embarrassing questions mom makes her decision. "By the pair of you, I believe that my daughter is in good hands."

"Thank you Mrs. Clearwater," said Alice beaming.

Mom just smiles and nods her head. After what seems like an eternity, we finally leave the restaurant, first I take mom home. Giving her a kiss, I head back to the Cullens, about halfway there, I start to smell a very unfamiliar smell, but by its basics, I can tell that is vampire.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Is it me or does the car run on unlimited gas and the twins have not cried once. We've been traveling for hours, without a stop. The minute Edward stops the car, I'm going to run back to Forks, and there is no way he would leave the twins alone. He may think he can control me, but he has messed with the wrong person. I still love him, but he is being stupid not wanting to fight. Just need to bait him. "Pull over,"

"Why?"

"Because I have to pee."

"No you don't, you're just going to try and run away." Damn, I can hate him sometimes.

"I do have to go."

"Pee in a bottle, you're not leaving this car Jacob."

Not giving a response, I turn to the twins who are fast asleep; I wouldn't want to fight if it wasn't for them. "I hate you."

"You don't mean it. Jacob please just listen to me for once, I don't want to lose you to them."

"I'm sorry, but I won't listen." In an act of stupidity, I unfasten my seatbelt and jump out of the moving car that was going 70 mph. My landing wasn't that good, as I rolled around. Getting up, I notice that Edward has slammed the brakes, not taking anytime to recover, I jump out off the road and run to a secluded area, where I change. Once I'm in my wolf form, I run to destroy some bloodsuckers.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

That idiot, he knows I can't do anything with the twins with me. Taking out my phone, I quickly dial Alice's number, but she fails to answer. Then I try everyone else's numbers, but they don't answer as well. A sickening feeling washes over me, as I conclude that the Volturi have already arrived. Damn and Jake is going to try to fight them. Turning the car around, I hit the accelerator and speed back to Forks.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

After hours of running, I finally reach Forks the second I set foot on the land, the heavy stench of vampire hits my nose and it's not the Cullens. It most be those royal vampire bastards, guess it's time to destroy them, as I head toward the smell; Leah comes out of nowhere and tackles me. Changing into my human form, I confront her. "What the hell?"

She turns back as well. "What the fuck are you doing back? Never mind, I don't really want to know, but the Volturi are here and it would be stupid of you to interrupt their meeting with the Cullens."

"When did they get here?"

"Hours ago, look I'm staying away until Alice or someone else calls me or if something happens. It's a good thing; I was able to get to you first. Look don't go near that house."

"But I want to fight."

"Jake this is fucking serious, think for once in your life."

"Fine," changing back to my wolf form, I lie down and rest keeping an alert for any new developments. Leah, not having much to do anyway did the same thing. The wait is long and boring and I wonder what the hell is taking so long, so far, there has been no blood shed. "Lets go check what they're doing."

"No Jake,"

"We'll be in our wolf forms and if they do something we just say that we're patrolling the place." Not giving her anytime to answer, I change and run toward the Cullens with her following close behind. Once we are near their property, the stench in the air becomes unbearable. Pushing through the stench, run to the farthest living room window and peek in. Inside next to the Cullens are the most beautiful vampires, I have ever seen. Unexpectedly the everyone turns their heads toward my direction. I should or run, but to get this over with I rather stay. Before I know it, the royal family surrounds me. Growling, I get ready to attack, until Carlisle gets in front of me."

"Carlisle who is this," asked a pale one with black hair.

"This is one of the wolves that protect Forks from our kind; I assume he and the others have been alerted to your presence and have come to investigate." To give Carlisle's claim credibility, I howl to which, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry respond to. Glad the last two did, suddenly more howls come out of nowhere from Paul, Jared, Colin, Sam and others.

"Sent for your attack dogs?"

"No Aro."

"I wonder if this puppy has anything to do with why we're here today. Felix hold the dog." The hugest human, I have ever seen grabs a hold of me. Struggling, I mange to get a good bite into him, but he doesn't let go.

"Let him go," barked Alice running to my aid.

"My dear Alice, I just want to know about him." Aro says. Before he even touches me, I howl which signals the others to appear. The guy, Aro stops for a second and looks around. "The whole pack, Carlisle, I do believe you're hiding something from me. I will not tolerate treason to our kind. Marcus tell me who this wolf is linked to."

A vampire with a bored expression looks over at me. "If you must know, in his form, I can only tell that he has an intense relationship with his pack." Grinning, I know he can't do anything.

Aro gets frustrated. "I want answers now. Where are the immortal children?"

"There is none," Rosalie replied.

"Liar," rushing Aro grabs Rosalie. "Jealousy for the twins, I caught you dear Rosalie."

"Let her go," growled Emmett who pushed him off her.

"A battle is what your coven wants well we are prepared," Aro smirked. "But we will back down if you tell the truth."

No one says anything. Changing into my human form, I address Aro. "They have nothing to do with this; your fight is with me."

"Is that so," he said advancing towards me.

"Aro no," cried Carlisle

"Let me do this," I growled. Changing from back to my wolf form, I attempt to attack Aro, but suddenly my sight, scent, and hearing are taken away. Stopping, I try to figure out who I'm by. Suddenly a huge amount of pain floods there my body, howling in pain I collapse on the ground. In that moment, I realize that I should have listened to Edward.

* * *

Sorry for the how short the chapter is, but I wanted to get it out, the next chapter will be longer and come out sooner.

Next chapter, Edward appears in the fight.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- As mention previous times before, I don't own the Twilight series.

I really wanted to get this chapter out, I would have done so earlier, but my computer decided to have a little breakdown and has crashed again, so I have to type all the chapters at the library. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Even if I'm not there, I know Jake is being tortured by the Volturi, damnit I have to get there faster. Pushing the car as fast as it can go, I fly down the road praying that I reach Jacob before they kill him. I hope Aro hasn't touched him. Why couldn't he just listened to me? If he dies, I will never forgive myself. Hopefully, my family is helping him. Jake please hold on until I get there, I swear I will not let you die.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

What's going on? I can't see, hear, or smell anything. I try to set up a mental link with the others, but it doesn't work. Trying to attack those vampires, more pain erupts through me and I fall on the ground, getting up, I try again, but I fall down again. Damn, I wonder what the others are doing, as I'm about to fight again, I feel a pair of teeth on my neck, before I can do anything, the teeth go in deeper to tell me to stop what I'm doing. This must be Leah, obeying I do what she wants.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

This is bad, the way Jacob is no good can come out of it. Alice pleads to a pair of twins to stop torturing Jacob, but they do not listen. Damn, this is bad the others are ready to attack, but they keep their distance in fear that what is happening to Jake will happen to them as well. Getting a good grip on Jake, I manage to pull him away from the vampires; they don't follow us which is good. Changing back to human, I rub my fingers through Jake's fur in hope that he will understand and change back to human. Luckily he does and changes back, he looks helpless. "Jacob can you hear me?"

"Who's there," he says as he reaches towards me. Grabbing his hands, I place them on my face and let him trace my features. "Leah, I can't see or hear. Help me."

Before I can answer, Esme runs over to me. "Is he alright?" She asks.

"He still can't see who's doing that to him?"

"Alec, did you notice a haze that appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes,"

"He uses that when he is about to cut off someone's sense, then Jane causes pain." Gently she takes Jakes hands and rubs them. "They are only getting started, once Aro touches Jake, he'll know everything about the twins and Edward. We or your pack won't be able to attack Aro with Renata by his side."

"Esme," Jake says blinking.

"Jake can you see us?"

"Yes and hear you, what happened to me? I was about to attack when I was rendered helpless." Esme then told him about the twins Jane and Alec, for some reason I feel that when they are older then our twins will be more powerful. "I'm better now; we need to come up with some plan."

"That is true, but we need to stall for Edward."

"NO! I'm not about to show him that he was right, we can do this without him."

Angrily, I slap the shit out of him. "No we can't, you experienced what those twins did to you. The pack is scared what they are capable of. Jake, we have never gone against these types of beings before and I'll be damned if anyone of us will be killed by them. We need a plan, Esme what do you think?"

"Let Carlisle negotiate and if Edward comes let him talk to them. Jacob by you attacking them; they have most likely placed a vendetta upon you and your pack. I've seen enough bloodshed in my life; I don't wish to lose you or the rest of your pack."

"Esme," before Jake can get another word out; one of the female royal vampires approaches Esme and starts to talk to her in some language I can't understand. Me and Jake just look at each other and wonder what is going on. Not wanting to know what they are talking about, I grab Jake and take him off into the woods. "What are we going to do now?" He asks.

"Do I look like I know? This is all your fault."

"My fault for what?" He asks confuse.

"Don't act stupid, by coming back here. If you had just listened we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes, I'm the cause of everything. Well I'm sorry; I can't change how I fucking feel about situations. It's my fault that I don't want to run away for the rest of my life, it's my fault that I didn't listen to my dad when he first found out about me and Edward. It's my fault for everything and personally, I don't give a damn. Leah just leave, I know I should have listened to Edward, but I'm in to deep at this point to change anything."

Even, if I don't agree, I know he is right. "I won't leave, we been through to much shit, for me to let you deal by yourself."

"I have an idea," he said changing into his wolf form, wanting to know I change to. Then Jake howls to alert the pack to follow him.

"_What's your plan?" _I ask.

"_I'll let you know soon,"_ he replied running into the woods. Following him, we meet up with the rest of the pack. "_Thanks guys for backing me up, I have a plan."_ None of the others say anything and just let him speak. "_Our biggest worry is those twins, I'll try to attack Aro again and have them attack me, while the rest of you attack the rest. At least have two on each vampire."_

"_It's suicide for you to let them voluntarily attack you, but I will not go against your plan. Let's just get this over with,"_ Sam says. Then he gave out orders which of us will attack the vampires. I can't say that I agree with this plan, but what other choice do we have? Getting into position with Sam, I cringe as Jake starts his stupid plan.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Speeding into the reservation, I force the car to a stop, quickly take out the twins, and rush into Billy's house. "What do you want? He asked looking at me as if he wanted to kill me. I notice Jake's older sister is there as well, but there is no time to say hi to her.

"I'm about to save your son, so watch the twins," I commanded not feeling the need to fight with the man.

"I refuse to do what you say."

"LOOK, IF I DON'T GET TO YOUR SON SOON, HE MIGHT DIE, SO JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THEM."Leaving Billy with a stunned look upon his face, I rush towards my house which has the fresh scent of Jacob's blood. Once I'm there, I see the pack and my family fighting the Volturi, looking around, I notice Jacob is sitting in a pool of blood as Aro is about to give the final blow. Rushing over, I stand in-between the two of them. "Leave him alone."

Aro just slaps my face. "So Edward, this bitch is who you are involved with; I never thought you could sink so low. Where have you been hiding Edward?"

"Protecting the children that I love and now protecting the person that is my soulmate."

"Finally admitting the existence of your children, you know I hate to be lied to. Bring them to me."

"NO! My children have no right to die by your hands."

"Yes, they do Edward," Irina says coming out of nowhere with a sickening smile upon her face. Bending down by Jake, she takes wipes some of the blood off him and licks it. "Can't understand why you want this?"

"You sick bitch," I growled.

"Aro, I believe I know the whereabouts of the children." She says sweetly.

"Where?" He asks.

"For a price, I'll tell you."

Taking his hands off me, Aro grabs and shakes Irina. "Liar, you mind shows nothing of knowing the whereabouts of the children." Aro then slaps her and throws her to the ground. "Edward, tell me about the children and convince me why they shouldn't be executed."

"Because Jacob gave birth to them and unlike immortal children; they grow."

"The bitch gave birth, laughable, but I can tell by your thoughts that the it is true. Bring them to me, so that I will make judgment upon them and stop this fighting." I can' tell if he is telling the truth, before I make my decision Jake stands up and growls at Aro.

"Jake no," I cry. He doesn't listen as he launches himself on Aro, who anticipates the attack and grabs Jacob and crushes his bones.

"Why do you want this thing?" Aro asks as Jake falls to the ground.

Bending at Jake's side, I look into Aro's eyes. "Because I love him, something you can never understand."

"Love I can understand for a human or for another vampire, but for a dog is below you and to mate with it is unthinkable. You and your family have disgraced our kind and for that all of you will be killed. Such a shame to Edward, you were one of the greats. Are you prepared to die?"

"It's not his time," Jake says standing up. Fresh blood runs down his body and collect at his feet, even with the lose he appears strong.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"No, I'm just getting started." Before Jake can launch again, I hold him back. "Please Edward let me go, we have no other choice."

"I'm not losing you yet," I said pressing my lips against his skin. My first taste of his blood doesn't help the situation at hand either. "Jake, I love you."

"I do to, I'm sorry, but I can't…"

"I know, we're going to get through this."

"How touching," says Aro. "Edward are you preparing to die for him?"

"If to protect him and my children yes."

"Such passion between you two, tell me Edward why should I spare your family?"

"Other then the fact, that we have done nothing wrong except defy you. You only came because of Irina's accusation of us having immortal children. You want the truth fine, but the twins are no ways immortal, they do grew and have mental capacities beyond their age."

"Then let me see for myself; if I deem that they are as you say they are then I will spare them, but if they are not, death to them, you and your little bitch."

"No deal," Jake yelled.

"Edward, you must learn how to control your dog."

"Aro, I am with Jacob, I know how you deal. I will not physically show you the twins, but will provide photographic proof." I said.

"Do you take me for a fool? If you want to save your pathetic excuse for a family, show me those children now." I shake my head no. Aro then grabs me and prepares to kill me.

"Leave him alone," Jack yells charging toward Aro. Just as Aro is about to strike, Jack transforms into his wolf form only it is different. He is larger then normal, his fur is pure white and a set of seven inch fangs hang from his mouth. Surprised by the action, Aro drops me. Around us the fighting has stop and all eyes are on Jacob. Snarling, Jake circles Aro.

If Aro had color to lose, it would happen at this very second. "Edward call off your dog." Snapping his jaws, Jake gets ready to lunge at him. Renata who hadn't been doing anything up until this point gets in front of Aro, only to be ripped apart by Jacob in an act of madness. She didn't even have time to use her special ability. Fresh blood drips from Jacob's jaws as his eyes settle on Aro. "Edward, in light of recent events, I will spare you and your family's life for now. But believe me, we will be back." Jane starts to protest, but Aro shuts her up and walks away with the rest of his family following suit.

Jake out of blood rage sets his eyes on Irina, who is shaking in fear. Without warning he charges for her, until I stop him. "No more Jake." As if he doesn't hear me, he snaps at me and goes back toward Irina. Before any of us know it, Jacob jumps on her and encases her neck between his teeth, with one quick snap; her head hits the ground with a silent thud sound.

If any words could be said now, I have no idea what they would be. Reverting back to his human form Jake takes one look at what he did and passes out. I think he is in shock about what he did to Irina and Renata, I can't blame him. Gently taking him in my arms, I wipe away some of the blood and carry him inside of the house.

* * *

How was the chapter? I'm thinking about do a sequel to this story, when it ever ends that deals with the twins, I'm not sure yet, so let me know if I should.

Next chapter, deals with the aftermath of Jake's little killing fest.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

As I wash my face in the bathroom, I think about what happened. Scary what Jake did, but at least he forced the Volturi to leave for awhile. For how long we don't know; the Volturi will might try to comeback and seek some type of revenge. I still feel sick to my stomach thinking about what Jake did to Irina. The look in his eyes, he didn't care about what he was doing along as she was died. She deserved to die, but he was so damn brutal about it. Wiping my face, I get ready to leave, but I'm not sure I want to be around Alice and the others. I need time to think I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting those bastards and being with Alice and Jasper is going to increase those chances.

Finally getting the nerve to leave, I follow Jake's scent to one of the guest's rooms where he is sleep with Edward sitting by his side. "Call me when he wakes up," I say.

"You're not going to stay?"

"No, I'm going to make sure the reservation is alright."

"Ok, I dropped the twins off at Billy's house, can you make sure that they are alright and tell Billy that Jake survived the fight?"

"Sure, see ya later." As I leave, I can tell that he has a worried look on his face. I wonder what he thinks about Jake now. I know he still loves him; those two are meant for each other. Edward is the only person that can put up with Jacob's stubbornness.

Taking my leave, I quickly rush downstairs and try to leave, without Alice knowing, but of course, that backfires and she captures me in backbreaking hug. "Don't leave yet," she whines as she also gives me a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going to make sure that the twins are ok," I say to her.

She is sensitive to my feelings; I know she feels something is not right with me. "Oh, Leah is something wrong, are you afraid about what Jake did?"

"No, look I'll need to go now."

"Leah, tell me what's wrong please. Jasper and I love you, we don't want you to feel sad about something."

"There's nothing wrong with me," I snap. I didn't mean to snap at her, but I just need to get away for awhile. Not giving her anytime to reply, I take off as fast as I can.

--

**Jake's P.O.V.**

God, I feel like shit, sitting up I notice that I'm inside the Cullen's house; I can't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is being extremely pissed at Aro and the rest is a blank. I also remember the smell of blood. Pinching my skin, I know I'm not dead, so what happened?

Getting up, I try to get out of bed, but Edward stops me. "You need to rest," he says as he kisses my neck.

"What happened, did we win?"

"Yes," he says pulling me back down.

"Hey tell me what happened?"

For a second he hesitates and then explains the details of a few hours ago. Amazing I turned into another wolf and killed Irina that bitch, I'm glad she's dead. Killing that other chick made Aro see that I wasn't messing around, though I wish I had killed him, next time. "Jake, Leah went to go get the twins," he says as he finishes explaining.

"Let them stay with my dad for a while more."

"Why?"

For some reason, I'm feeling very horny. "Well our side just won and I think victory sex would be good right now," I say kissing his neck and ripping off his shirt.

"Down, not yet lets make sure everything is in the clear first." Then Edward's face gets stern. "I shouldn't have sex with you, because how you disobeyed me about coming back."

"But…" Damn I hope he wouldn't use that against me.

"No buts, you almost died today. You don't realize that if you had died today, other than the twins I would have no use for living."

"But I'm fine."

"Jake." Gently he places his hands on my face and kisses my forehead. "I have never been truly scared in my life until this day. Promise me you won't do something like this again."

Without thinking I say that I promise him, I doubt I will keep that promise, but I'll indulge him for right now. "So can we have sex?"

"Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"No, but it's been to long." Ripping off his shirt, I start to nibble on his neck. "Please don't make me beg."

"It has been awhile," he says grinning at me. Pushing me on the bed, Edward takes me like he has never done before.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Walking into Jake's house, I immediately see Sarah looking at a picture book, as Billy holds Gabe who is strangely quiet. I wonder if they know about the fight that occurred because of them. Seeing me, Sarah attention quickly leaves the book and she runs to me. Scooping her in my arms, I give her a small kiss.

"Did they win," Billy asks.

"If you mean the Cullens yes, the Volturi ran away when Jake went berserk when one of them tried to kill Edward."

"Where is my son?"

"When I left he was still unconscious being looked after by Edward."

"I assume the Cullens will be staying?"

"I don't know; I haven't talked to any of them, since before the fight."

"Will you be taking the twins now?"

"I would, but then I would have to go back to that house and I currently don't want to. I just wanted to check up on them; you don't mind if they stay here longer?"

Billy is like my second dad and he could see on my face that I needed to be alone for awhile. "Yes, go get some rest."

"Thanks," I give Sarah a kiss and put her down. Then I give Gabe and Billy a kiss and then leave. Going home, I notice mom is not there, but I don't care I don't want to see her right now. Changing into an old t-shirt and shorts, I head off to my favorite thinking spot.

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It's been hours and Leah hasn't come back; she won't answer her cellphone and I can't get a image on where she is. Jasper tells me not to worry, but I can't help it. Maybe she is at La Push. Since the Volturi are gone, maybe there could be a possibility that I can go to the tribe's land and get her. As I think of a plan, Jake and Edward finally come downstairs from their hours of sex. "Finally."

"Has Leah come back from the reservation," Edward asks.

"No! She been gone for hours and we haven't heard from her. She was upset over something when she left. I should have went with her, but now we can go search for her."

"No," says Jake.

"Why not?"

"Alice, I've grown up with Leah all my life and one of the most important factors I have learned about her is to never interfere when she is upset over something."

"But why? Everyone deserves to be comforted if something is wrong."

"True, but whatever is going on with Leah she needs to be alone for it. It's just the way she's always been. Alice, I know you love her, but please don't."

"I won't listen to you," I shout. "Maybe that is the reason that she is still living in pain from that breakup with Sam because no one ever did anything."

Jake growled for the first time at me. "Never did anything? She had a strong support system from my sisters, her friends and her mom, but she choose to deal with it alone. Every bad thing that has happened in her life, no matter what anyone did, she made a choice to deal with it alone."

"But…"

I feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder. "Alice, when she feels ready she'll come to us."

"I don't want her to be in pain," I say hugging him.

"Me either. Jacob would you have an idea on where she would be at," he asks.

"Knowing Leah, she is one spot of the reservation that she always goes to when something is bothering her. Considering, Sam and I are the only ones that know where she goes to, I'll go and get her."

"I want to go to," I say.

"Alice, you can't. I'll be back soon," he says quickly taking off. I pray he will bring her back.

--

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Just as I predict, I find her in her favorite spot. Sitting next to her, we don't talk, but watch the sky. "Alice sent you," she asks after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes,"

"When did you wake up?"

"Hours ago then I did something with Edward, and then sent to go get you. You're hurting her and Jasper by not coming back."

"I know, but I can't."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I just came to the conclusion that if I stay with them, then for the rest of my life I'm going to have to fight with the Volturi. God forbid if I ever become pregnant."

"I can see where you are coming from. What I have learned from this whole damn experience with the Cullens is that life sucks, but it's gets better where you're with someone that truly loves and cares for you. Edward was willing to die for me today and knowing Jasper and Alice they would sacrifice their lives just for you to be happy. Life is never going to be simple."

"I know."

"You know you won't go through it alone, I'm in the same boat as you and most likely Gabe will be as well."

She punches me in the arm. "I hate when you say things to make me better."

"I know," I say flashing her one of my infamous smiles. "Lets go get the twins and head back."

"Sure."

It's feels good to know that my twins will live, dad is happy to see me alive, which I'm happy about. While, I'm with him I ask about the wolf I turned into. He explained that in our tribe such a creature came only when the pack leader was under distress and felt that it was time to show his true form. Since I turned into that wolf, I am the pack's leader; I don't know if I should accept the position.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After Jake comes back with the twins and Leah, Leah is immediately pounced on by Alice and taken upstairs. Coming to me, Jacobhands me Sarah then the four of us go into my room. "So are we still leaving," He asks.

"Yes, we promised the tribe."

"I know, at least you're not forcing me this time."

"True," I says kissing me. "Jake, does your tribe have in reason on why you turned into that white wolf?"

"Well yes," he then tells me about what Billy told him. "I'm the leader, but since Sam changed before I did; I'll let him keep his position. Besides, I want to be with you forever."

"Good, now that nothing is else is coming between our love; we should think about marriage."

"Oh that."

"It sounds like you don't want to get married."

"It's not that, I do."

"You know I never got to do things proper."

"What do you mean?"

Putting Sarah down, I head to my dresser where I pull out a tiny velvet box. Taking it to Jake, I get on one knee and reveal what's inside of it. "Jacob Ephraim Black, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" I already know the answer, but I just want to hear it again.

"Yes," he says giving me one of his grins.

Smiling, I take out the ring, which is diamond with a wolf engraved on it, and slip it on his finger. Looking over, I notice Sarah is smiling at us, and Gabe as well. Kissing my children, I make the promise that we will always be a family no matter whatever happens.

* * *

This isn't the last chapter for this story, the next chapter starts to set up the sequel which will deal with the more Jacob and Edward love and drama, the twins getting older, Alice, Jasper and Leah drama, but I do have a surprise coming up in the next chapter.

Next chapter coming soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read this story, I appreciate it. Sadly this is the last chapter and I enjoyed writing every word.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

We finally moved, it was hard to leave the tribe and dad, but I like living away from them. The house Carlisle had built is freaking huge. Edward, the twins and I have our own wing complete with six different rooms. Hell everyone in the house has their own wing, but we all seem to spend most of our time in the living room, kitchen or out hunting. The twins are thriving. Sarah currently has the appearance of a three year old; it is crazy how she is growing up so fast, while Gabe is still a baby. He doesn't talk yet, but everyone knows that he is jealous of Sarah's rapid advancement. It's a sunny day, while the others decide to stay inside. Leah and I decide to sunbath with Gabe, going into an open field, I strip Gabe naked and let him lay on my chest, while Leah is beside me. She hasn't been looking well lately. I assumed because of the double wedding that Alice is planning for me and Edward and her, Leah and Jasper.

"Maybe the sun will give your face some color, it's been looking paler then the Cullens," I tease her.

"I would hit you, but I don't want your son to be exposed to early of me beating the mess out of you."

"Funny, but how are you feeling?"

"Like crap, I have a lot of stomach pains, but I know it is not that time of the month, since I stopped having them since before I turned into a wolf.

"Must be some stomach bug, you should ask Carlisle about it."

"And have Alice and Jasper worry no, I can deal with it. More then likely it is something I ate."

"Whatever," I notice Gabe stir on my stomach, switching to his back, I gently lay my hand over his eyes, so that the sun won't affect them. "When are you starting college?"

"Soon, I can't believe I promised my mom that I would go, at least I am doing online classes. I don't feel the need of actually being in a classroom for hours. When are you going to graduate from high school?"

"I'm getting my GED; Edward actually wants me to go to school with him."

"Alice said the same thing, but I'm not about to relive high school all over again." Leah then clenches her stomach. "Damn this pain."

"It's probably stress. I hope the sun comes out more here, I was thinking we could take a vacation down to Arizona and New Mexico. I do have family down there." I suggest.

"Sounds good, but what about our vampires?"

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them. Kidding, we'll tell them. Knowing Alice, she'll find someway to shield herself from the sun, so she can come with."

"Of course she would, she is already working on it, because she mentioned honeymooning somewhere tropical. I think she mentioned it, so that she and Jasper can see me in a bikini."

Leah plus bikini equals hilarious. That is something I could never picture her in. "You in a bikini that is too funny."

"Shut up, it's going to just have to be a dream for them." Leah then lets out a small groan. "Shit, this pain."

"For the love of God, ust see Carlisle about it."

"No! I'll just see some other doctor about it, so they won't find out. I know there is another hospital forty miles from here. We'll just make up something go there, find out what's wrong and then come back."

"Sounds complicated, but I can understand we've go through a lot with our vampires."

"Yeah, I don't I know it. We'll go tomorrow." Finishing up our sun bathing, we head back to the house as we do; Gabe appears sensitive to something. "Hey Gabe what's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his little head and just smiles at me, like he knows a secret, but won't tell it. Sometimes, I wish he was advanced as Sarah and could talk, but he'll do it one day. Once we're back at the house, I give him to Rosalie, so me and Edward can go for a walk. "How was sunbathing," Edward asks.

"Fun, you should try it sometimes."

"And I would blind you with my skin. Jake, I was thinking about living away from the others for awhile. Would you be up for that?"

"But your family is so close."

"I know, but we get periods where the one or two of us will live without the others for awhile. Just to experience life somewhere else."

I want to do what he suggested, but my thoughts turn to Leah. I should be here for whatever is wrong with her. "How about when the twins are older, then it will be easier to deal."

"All right." He says. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking about the twins."

"For once."

"Idiot," I say trying to punch him, but he grabs my hand and pulls me into a tight hug. "What are you going to punish me for trying to hit you?"

"Maybe," he grins as he starts to nibble on my neck. Moaning, the two of us enter into the hot steamy world of sex.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

The next day, I'm trying to get Alice and Jasper off my case, so I can go to the doctor with Jacob and Gabe. "Alice, I'll only be gone for a few hours," I said. She insists on being near me all of the time. It is annoying.

"But we're suppose to be shopping today, an all girls shopping trip."

"I don't shop and you know that." The last time, I went shopping with her; I thought I would die of boredom. For hours it was trying on and buying clothes, shoes and other things.

"I want you to," she pouts.

"Is there any reason, why you want to go with Jacob today," Jasper asks. I think he knows what is going on, but I can't be too sure.

"We just want to drive around to the surrounding areas, look at some used motorcycles."

"We can buy you new ones," Alice points out.

"I know, but me and Jake want to fix up a pair. You can use Seth as my replacement, he actually likes to shop. I promise when I come back hours of sex."

"Really," Alice says as her face becomes excited. Even with his neutral look, I can tell Jasper is happy as well. The last few days, I haven't been up for sex, because of my stomach. I had to make up lame excuses, which got them worried, but they respected that I didn't want sex.

"Yes, I'll see you both later," I say kissing them. Running to my truck I quickly jump in. Jake and Gabe are already strapped in.

"That took forever," Jakes says.

"You deal with two lovers."

"Least my lover trusts me and doesn't ask too many questions about my whereabouts."

"Did Edward buy the excuse of motorcycles?"

"Yes, I know he knows that I'm lying to him. Least he didn't ask questions about it or why I'm taking only Gabe." The reason we are only taking Gabe is because Sarah can't stand to be around other humans yet. For some reason, her need for blood goes sky high and she tries to escape and get the nourishment. The only humans she hasn't done this around is the tribe.

After driving about forty miles, we reach a hospital that Carlisle doesn't work at. After I fill out my information, me, Gabe and Jake wait in the waiting room. By people's looks I think that they think that me and Jacob are together and that Gabe is our child. Finally my name is called. Following the nurse, I get undressed, do all the preliminary tests, do a urine test and then wait for the doctor.

After fifteen minutes she comes in with my test results. "How are you doing Ms. Clearwater?"

"Not well, what is wrong with me?" I ask preparing for the worst; I hope it's nothing serious such as stomach cancer.

Smiling, she can since my nerves. "I'm sure you want to know your results?" I nod yes. "Well the stomach pains you have been feeling is your womb preparing to expand."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

I swear my mouth hits the floor. "I can't be I'm sterile. I stopped having my period years ago. I can't be."

"Some women do lose their periods, but regain it later. Your urine test proved 99.99% that you are with child."

"Doc, I can't get pregnant." I should never get pregnant, before I was even turned into a wolf, I've stopped having periods. Then Carlisle assured me after I did turn that my reproductive cycle was frozen. If I chose to believe the doctor, then I would be inclined to believe that there is something unusual about vampire sperm.

"Ms. Clearwater, I assure you that you are."

"I haven't had morning sickness."

"Not all women experience it. Now I want to start you soon on prenatal vitamins and regular appointments. I can see by your file that you live by a hospital close to your home. I can arrange for your appointments to be done there. Is that all right?"

"Yes, how far along am I?

"A month and a half. Do you have anymore questions?"

"No thanks," I say getting dressed. After I sign out, I meet Gabe and Jake in the waiting room, and then the three of us go back out to the car.

"So what happened," Jake asks concerned."

For the first time in months, I start to cry. "I'm pregnant." Jake's mouth just hits the floor and Gabe just giggles. I think he knew that I was pregnant.

"But you can't."

"Well you couldn't pregnant either, but you did. Jake, I can't go through this, I never wanted children ever."

"How far are you?"

"A month,"

"Lee," he says using one of my few nicknames. "It was hard for me with the twins, but I got through it and I love them more than anything in this world. I know you, you'll love this baby. You'll make a good mom. You're already a fantastic god mom."

"I can't."

"That's what I said, I was more scared then anything and it took you and Edward to knock some sense into me. I don't want to relive the pain, but I will never regret ever having Sarah and Gabe." Wrapping his arms around me, I cry into his chest, but he does make me feel better. "Hey another member to our clan."

"I know," I say wiping my tears. Mom did always want grandchild. "Wonder what it will come out as vampire or wolf?"

"My money is for wolf."

"We'll know in eight months."

"Or sooner, if it has rapid aging like Sarah."

"Jake, I can't do this."

"We'll take it one step at a time, plus you'll have Alice and Jasper at your side every step of the way. Maybe we shouldn't go back right away."

"Ok,"

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Yes," I say getting into the passenger sit. As we drive, I can't figure out how I'm going to tell Jasper and Alice. I know that Alice is going to be overjoyed; a baby is something she always wanted. I wonder what the sex will be and how it will come out.

Jake and I drove around for a few hours before returning to the house. As we get out, I hold Gabe who is just a bundle of smiles. I think he is trying to cheer me up. "Why are you so happy?"

"Lee," he says.

Me and Jake stop in our tracks. "What did you say?"

"Lee," he repeats. I can't believe I'm his first word.

Looking over at Jake, he is smiling. "I think he said your name to make you happy."

"You're not mad that I'm his first word?"

"Why should I be, he knows what to do to make you happy. Soon he'll speak to the rest of us."

"Lee," Gabe says again. I love how my godson feels the need to take me out of my depression. Hugging him close, I give him tons of kisses, which causes him to giggle.

With my mood at a good state, we enter the house to find everyone else in the kitchen. Why this place is our meeting area, I will never figure out." You're home," Alice squeals. "Did you find a motorcycle?"

"No," I say. I don't know if to reveal the news now or later.

"Lee preg," Gabe reveals. Guess I didn't have to reveal the news. Everyone is shocked that Gabe just spoke especially Edward who immediately praises his son.

"What did he say," Rosalie asks.

"He said I was pregnant," I reveal. Mouths all over the room drop.

Alice runs and starts to kiss all over me. "When did you find out?"

"Today, me and Jake didn't look for motorcycles. I had stomach pain, and I thought it was something else. But I was proved wrong."

"Why, didn't you come to me," asked Carlisle."

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now I get to have another grandchild. "Who I trust you'll let me deliver?"

"Yes, sir."

"I get to be a mommy," Alice squeals loudly. "How long are you?"

"A month, but I could have to baby early because of its genes."

"A baby," says Jasper. I can't tell if he is happy as his face doesn't express it. "Fascinating the chance to be parent."

"Oh my God, what are we going to name it," Alice says. "We have plans to make, grabbing me; she rushes us upstairs with Jasper following behind.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Interesting turn of events, I could never picture Leah pregnant, but she is. Hopefully, she doesn't act like Jacob. Lying next to him, Gabe is a top of my chest asleep, while Sarah is on Jake's chest sleep. When I first met Jake, I would have never thought we would be in this position, but it happened. So much I been through with him and I know there will be more.

"Edward,"

"Yes,"

"I love you."

"I love you to." Placing my lips against his, I wish never to lose him.

* * *

So this story is officially done, but don't be sad there will be a sequel coming out. Dealing with more Jacob and Edward's relationship, the twins, Alice/Leah/ and Jasper and their child. Rosalie and Emmett will be more in the next story. Seth will be more. The return of the Volturi, and other things. So stayed tuned, next story coming out soon.


End file.
